Second Chances
by JessiiBear
Summary: After catching her husband and friend in bed, and becoming pregnant, Paige decided to run away, and start over. After awhile, Paige started missing her old life, and decided to try and start over, but as someone new. Will she be found out? Or live a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, So i decided to start a new story, because i got a really good idea, and couldn't stop thinking about it.

Soo, i dont own any of the wrestlers, i only own Paige and Kenzie. Sadly. _Tear.

PLEASEEEEE REVIEW. I want to know everything you think about it.

HAPPY READINGG ;]

-Jessii.

* * *

Paige took a deep breath as she sat on her bed in her hotel room, while her best friend paced around her room. "I can't believe your actually doing this Paige. They already suspect, that I've been talking to you for the past years that you've been gone, and now your heading straight into their territory." He told her while flailing his arms.

"Calm down will you? First of all, I dropped contact with you at first, about six months later I called you, and got you to stay with me a bit, then about a year later, I left. And about two years later, I reappeared, and now its two years after that. Secondly, wrestling is my life, and I'm not letting them keep me away from it. Besides, with my whole new wardrobe style, and my dyed black hair, I'm pretty sure I can get away with it. Not to mention its been about five to six years since they have all seen me." Paige stated to him.

"I get that Paige, but I'm fish food once they find out. Your mom and dad will murder me!" He exclaimed.

Paige thought about her parents, how they hated how she wanted to go into wrestling like her father, but finally let her. Her father was wrestling with her, and was perfectly fine when her first story line, was where she was put into an angle with evolution.

- Flashback -

_Paige looked frightened as she walked around backstage, scared of the wrestlers bigger then her. While not paying attention, Paige bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A deep voice asked her. _

_Paige looked up to see Dave Batista. "I'm Paige, I'm new here, and a little lost." She told him, scared. _

"_Well Paige, I'm Dave Batista, And I'll be sure to help." He said as he helped her up, and started leading her down the hall way. _

_Batista introduced her to the rest of the evolution members. Ric immediately took her in, Randy tried to hit on her, which got him a beating from Batista, and Triple H was distant with her, thinking she would ruin the group._

_As time went on, everyone warmed up to her, and protected her, even triple H. Though she was still the closest to Batista. They trained her, and led her out into the wrestling field, and she kicked ass. _

_She was their secret weapon, she got information for them, and she used her looks to get them matches._

_It was all going good until one day, she started getting letters, and phone calls from her father._

_He was telling her that he didn't like what she was getting into, and that she had to leave, or he was coming to get her. She didn't tell anyone what was going on, but by the way she was acting, they could tell something was up. Then, while they were all standing in the middle of the ring, the entrance, that everyone knows and loves, blasted through the arena. Paige's dad walked out, told evolution, to stay the hell away from his daughter, grabbed her, and took her back stage. _

_The storyline then followed into Paige always sneaking off from her father and going to visit evolution. When she was found out, Vince scheduled a match for her father against Batista, the winner got Paige, and evolution won. So, she became property of evolution, and when they kicked Randy out, Paige was forbidden to see him, which, she quickly disobeyed. Which made triple H get mad, and try to hurt her, which got Randy to help her. She then stuck with Randy for a while, then broke off for her own, and getting the woman's title. _

– _End of – _

Paige smiled as she thought of her old wrestling story lines, "Earth to Paige! Are you finally having second thoughts?" Her friend asked her, almost pleading.

"Hell no, I was just thinking of my first story lines." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, the one with your dad in it, not to mention, your somewhat ex husband?" He asked her, forgetting it was a touchy subject.

Paige gulped, "Uh, yeah. Pretty much." Her friend quickly ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Paige! I forgot it was a touchy subject. Don't worry, he wont be bothering you, he's with that stupid whore still." He told her.

"Oh well that makes me feel so much better." She sarcastically replied.

He got up and walked over the the couch and looked on it. He smiled at the sleeping figure then looked at Paige. "If you still had your blond hair, you two would look identical. She looks nothing like her father." He told Paige.

"I know, shes beautiful, and will be stunning when shes older. Lets just hope she doesn't end up in the same situation that I did with her father." Paige said while walking over to the couch and kissing the little girls forehead.

- Flash Back -

_Paige smiled as she walked into her house with a big grin on her face. She had just gotten home from an interesting day with her friend. After a whole week of being sick, she had just figured something out, and was dyeing to share it with her husband. _

"_BABE! I'M HOME!" She yelled as she dropped her bags and ran up the stairs. As she got to the top, she heard a lot of noise and was confused. _

"_Babe, what are you doing?" She asked as she walked into her room. Paige's face dropped, and she felt the tears coming but quickly stopped them. _

_Right before her eyes, was her husband and her 'so called' best friend Maria in her bed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She screamed at them. _

"_Shit! Paige! What are you doing home?" Her husband asked while jumping out of bed, and grabbed his boxers, quickly putting them on. _

"_Better question, WHY ARE YOU IN OUR BED WITH HER!"She screamed while pointing at Maria, who looked terrified. _

"_Paige, I'm so sorry. I am," Her husband told her, getting closer to her. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME RANDY. Stay away." Paige yelled while turning around and running down the stairs and out her door, letting the tears run down her face. _

_Paige drove to her friends house and ran into his arms. "Paige, what happened?" He asked, concerned. _

"_Randy, he was in bed, with Maria." She managed to stutter out. _

"_Don't worry Darlin, I'll deal with him now. Lets get you inside." He told her while helping her. _

"_I didn't even get to tell him I'm pregnant." She muttered while wiping away her tears._

_- End of -_

"Momma? Whats wrong?" The little girl asked as she walked over to Paige. Paige looked up and realized that she had tears in her eyes.

"Nothings wrong baby girl, but we have to leave soon." Paige told her while picking her up.

"Leave? Where?" The little girl asked.

"To get momma a job. Uncle will be with you, so we'll have tons of fun." The friend said while grabbing the little girl and swinging her around, making her laugh.

"Alright children. We have everything we need. Lets get moving. We have a half an hour until my meeting, and were running late." Paige told them while putting her coat and shoes on.

"Yes Ma'am." The male said while Paige put on the little girls coat.

"Momma, I want a drink." the little girl said while pouting.

"We'll get you something on the way to the arena Kenzie." Paige told her while picking her up.

"Well, I have the bags. So lets get moving Ms. Paige Williams." The male said while picking up the bags.

"And I have the princess, So lets get going Mr. Jeff Hardy." Paige said while they walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighy~  
Here the update.  
I did my best, Haha,

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT.  
IM BEGGING YOU.

I only own Paige, and Kenzie. Again, Sadly.

* * *

"Crap! I'm Late! Jeff take Kenzie to get a drink. If people ask, you just ran into your old friend, who is becoming a diva. And she asked you to watch her daughter, and you said yes. Again, my names Alexa, Lexi for short. Now I have to go. Bye guys! Love you." Paige said while running off trying to find Vince's office.

"Bye Momma!" Kenzie yelled while Paige ran off.

Paige turned another corner, which seemed like the millionth time that night. But this time, she ran right into someone.

"Do you need any help little lady?" A man asked. Paige looked up to see her old friend Hunter.

"The direction to Mr McMahon office please?" Paige asked, trying to act nice, and make sure he didn't realize it was her.

"I'm about to go there, I'll take you." He said as he started walking down the hall.

Paige got up and cursed herself, while running after him.

"Why do you need to see Vince?" He asked her.

"I'm the new female wrestler here. I have a meeting with him." She told him.

"Ah, a new diva. I've heard about you." Hunter stated.

"Female wrestler, when I think of Diva, I think of a girl who wears extremely revealing clothes, and likes to show it all off." Paige explained while forgetting to hide her cover.

"You know what, you remind me of a girl I used to work with. Well, here it is, Vince's office." Hunter said, while opening the door. Paige went in, glad for the interruption.

"Hunter! Nice to see you, and who's this?" Vince said while looking at Paige.

"This is, uh.. oh, I'm such an idiot. Whats your name miss?" Hunter asked her while laughing.

"Hello sir, I'm Lexi.. Riley. The new female wrestler." Paige lied.

"Ah yes, Lexi. I was thinking of just starting you as a manager for a bit." Vince told her while sitting down.

Paige bit her lip so she didn't make any outbursts. Being a manager wasn't what she wanted, but she knew she would have to deal with it. "Sounds, Fun. Who exactly will I manage?" Paige asked him, while faking a smile.

"We aren't so sure yet. It will be either Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy or John Cena." Vince told her while reading off a paper.

Paige just nodded her head, hoping, that she didn't get stuck with Randy. That would be HORRIBLE.

"Maria wouldn't be to happy with you for putting him with a girl manager." A voice said. The three in the room turned around to see who had joined them.

"Hey Steph." Hunter said as she walked over. "Maria's just scared someone will steal Randy. Since she did steal him from someone else." Hunter stated, clearly showing disgust in his voice, as he put his arm around Steph.

Paige looked at them, faking confusion.

"Oh right, I'm Steph, and you are?" Steph asked her.

Paige gulped, hoping Stephanie wouldn't recognize her, "I'm Lexi. So what exactly happened with Randy?" Paige asked, wanting to know what they thought.

"Uh.. Well.. Randy was once married, to a diva that worked for the WWE. She once caught him in bed with Maria, she stuck around for four months, to finish her story line, then disappeared." Vince explained, trying to hide emotion in his voice.

"And, she hasn't been seen since." Steph added clearly upset, thinking of the situation.

"I bet you that hardy kid knows where she is." Hunter told them.

Paige ran her hand threw her hair, "Well, that's some crazy stuff. And I defiantly don't want to get into the middle of anything." She told them, knowing already, that she was the cause.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do that to you. Now Daddy, I came to tell you, that we have Lexi's story line all figured out." Steph said, while handing him a folder.

Vince just started reading when the door flung open and a very tired looking Jamie Noble entered the room. "Mr McMahon! A little girl with blond hair was seen running around back stage of the arena. She's been caught four times, but gotten away. And we don't know who her parents are." Jamie told him, speaking very quickly.

"Blond? Was she wearing a purple Jeff Hardy t-shirt?" Paige quickly asked.

"Why, yes she was." He told her.

"I'm going to kill that man." Paige somewhat screamed as she got and ran out the door.

xxxxx

Jeff was running around the arena looking for Kenzie. He had just turned a corner when he saw her in the arms of Randy Orton. "Oh crap. Paige is going to shoot me!" Jeff muttered to himself.

"I want Momma." Jeff heard Kenzie say.

"Who's your mom sweetheart?" Randy asked her.

"Your ex wife." Jeff mumbled as he watched them, trying to figure out how to get her back without making anything suspicious.

"My mommas prettier then her." Kenzie said while pointing to Maria who had just joined Randy.

Jeff covered his mouth to stop his laughter.

"Randy. Who is this?" Maria asked, Now upset from Kenzies opinion.

"I found her running around the halls, I'm trying to figure out who her mother is." Randy told Maria, while trying to hide laughter of his own.

Jeff heard someone running, and turned around to see Paige.

"JEFFERY!" Paige seethed as she ran up to him and hit him over the head. Jeff cried out in pain then pointed around the corner while pouting.

"What are you pointing at? Nothings there." Paige told him while looking around the corner.

"Are you serious? They were just there! Shit." Jeff said while walking around the corner.

"Jeff, I'll smack you again." Paige told him, now serious.

"Well, I was chasing Kenzie, and finally found her. In the arms of... someone. And I was watching them, and about to go get her, when you came over. And I guess they left." Jeff said while hoping she didn't ask more questions.

"Someone? Jeff, who is someone?" Paige asked, her anger growing by the minute.

"Promise not to kill me." Jeff told her.

"JEFFEREY!" Paige screamed.

"Randy." He muttered as he backed up.

Paige groaned in frustration as she grabbed Jeff and ran towards catering. Just as she got to the doors Paige came to a complete stop, making Jeff bump into her.

"Damn it Paige! Whats your problem?" He asked her.

"Its Lexi. And, I cant do it. I cant go in there and face everyone again." She told him.

"Well Lexi, the whole time I've known you. You have never been scared to do anything. And you know what, deal with it." He said as he pushed her into catering.

Paige looked around at everyone talking, no one really noticed her. She then saw Randy sitting at a table with Maria, Cody, Ted, and Kenzie. All of a sudden, Paige was pissed, and walked over to Randy's table.

"Can I help you?" Maria asked her, in a snobby voice.

"No. You cant." Paige spat at her while picking up Kenzie.

"Excuse me? What do you think your doing?" Randy asked her.

"Picking up MY daughter, do you have a problem with that?" Paige asked him, old feelings of hate returning.

"Yes, I do. Your daughter was wandering the arena by herself." He told her, while standing up.

"Yes, I know that. And you can blame her uncle for that one. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to let you get back to your little party here, and I'm leaving with my daughter." She said as she turned around.

"I feel sorry for that girl, having you as a mother." Maria said, while smirking.

Paige turned around and grabbed Maria pulling her out of her chair. "Do you care to repeat that?" Paige seethed.

Maria had a terrified look on her face, and shook her head. Paige let go of her and walked away, with her daughter in her arms.

"Your prettier then her Momma," Kenzie told her Paige as they left catering.

"I know baby, I know." She replied, while sighing at the events that just happened.

xxxxx

Paige opened the door to Vince's office, with Kenzie in her arms and Jeff right behind her. "I'm sorry, I had a little trouble." Paige said while glaring at Jeff.

"Oh Jeff, you know Lexi?" Steph asked as she sat beside Hunter on a couch.

"Yeah, we uh.. dated along time ago." He said while trying to hide his smirk.

Paige's eyes went wide, then she quickly recovered and hoped they didn't notice.

"Your big looking." Kenzie said while pointing at Hunter.

"Kenzie! That's rude." Paige told her daughter.

"That's alright, I get it all the time." Hunter told her while laughing.

"And Kenzie, Is she yours?" Steph asked Jeff.

"Oh hell no!" Jeff answered quickly, receiving a glare from Paige.

"No, he isn't the father, but he practically raised her with me." Paige quickly added.

"So hes like the father then? Aw, that's cute." Steph said while smiling.

Paige smiled, then turned when she heard the door open.

"So I looked over Lexi's story line, and I think we have it all worked out. I've already- Oh, Mr. Hardy, What can I do for you?" Vince asked him.

"Hey Vince, I'm here with Lexi. Were old friends." Jeff told him while sitting onto a chair making himself comfortable.

"So, you found your daughter Lexi?" Vince asked while sitting in his chair at his desk.

"Yeah, Thanks to someone who lost her." Paige said while glaring at Jeff, and putting Kenzie on his lap.

"Oh come Pa..Lexi!" Jeff said, quickly covering up that he almost called her Paige.

"Pa Lexi?" Steph asked, confused.

"It's Plexi, like plexi glass. Its a nickname of mine that Jeff has always called me." Paige lied, while making a mental note to kill Jeff later.

"That's cute, So Dad, what did you think of the story line?" Steph asked her father.

"I like it, And it works for the other story line, that we have for them." He said while taking one last look at the papers.

"Momma, I'm bored." Kenzie whined.

"Kenzie, don't be rude. Just wait a bit, and we will go back to the room, and you can watch a movie on the laptop." Her mother told her.

"I'll take her back now Lexi." Jeff offered.

"Oh hell no, Next time you had her, you lost her." Paige spat at him, causing Jeff to shake his head.

"Oh right, I forgot, you still need to sign your contract. Here, we'll get you to do that, then we will give you your story line to read over in your locker room." Vince told her while getting out her contract.

Paige took a breath, her dad has always went over her contracts, and now she had to do it on her own.

"Here you go," Vince said while passing it over to her.

As if he knew, Jeff walked over, and looked at the contract over Paige's shoulder. Paige looked at it, then looked at Jeff, "Jeffy, Is it alright?" She whispered to him.

"The only thing is, you have to stay for three years, no leaving." Jeff told her.

Paige sighed and looked down, "It looks good, can I borrow a pen?" She asked while faking a smile.

Vince smiled and handed her a pen. Paige took it and looked at the paper, she then signed 'Alexa Riley' on the line, and handed it back to Vince.

"There we go, Welcome to the WWE, here your story line, if you have any problems, just talk to Stephanie." Vince told her, while handing it to her.

"Thank you very much Mr. McMahon." Paige told him while picking up Kenzie, handing the paper to Jeff, and leaving the office.

xxxxx

Randy sat in his locker room in thought. "Whats on your mind babe?" Maria asked him, sitting beside him.

"There's no point in trying, Hes been quiet for the last ten minutes" Cody told her as he played Smack Down VS. Raw08 with Ted.

"If you think about it, hes been quiet ever since he met that girl in catering." Ted added.

Cody shot him a look and then hit him in the head, "Don't say that, idiot." Cody told him as Ted whined.

"That girl? The horrible mother? Someone should take that baby away from her." Maria said as she wrapped her arms around Randy.

"She clearly said it was the uncles fault that the baby was running around." Cody pointed out, while throwing the controller at Ted.

"Then she should watch who she leaves her baby with." Maria spat at him, upset that he was taking the other girls side.

"She was pretty hot though." Ted stated while Cody agreed.

"I swear, I know her from somewhere." Randy mumbled getting everyone's attention.

"Randy, You've been with a lot of girls, don't worry about it." Ted told him receiving a glare from Maria.

Randy laughed at him, "That's true, but I feel like I really know her, like, how I knew..." Randy started but stopped talking.

Ted and Cody nodded, knowing who he was talking about. "Could it be her?" Cody asked.

"It can't be, she had long blond hair. She loved her hair, there was no way she would have dyed it. Not to mention, skinny jeans and t-shirts aren't her thing. It was always miniskirts, and short shorts." Randy explained, while picturing her in his mind.

Maria snorted, "Your talking about that has-been Paige aren't you?" She asked them.

"Why do you hate her? Shouldn't she be the one that hates you? You stole her husband." Cody pointed out.

"Its not my fault that I'm better then her," Maria told them with a smug grin on her face.

"Enough about Paige." Randy ordered while getting up. Paige was always a tough subject for him, sure he did miss her, and sure he still really liked her, but he knew he was the idiot, and understood her leaving.

Maria automatically pouted, "Can we do something, I'm bored." Maria whined, making Cody and Ted roll their eyes.

"The show starts in about a half an hour." Ted told her.

"Why don't you go see Kelly?" Randy asked her while he looked through his bag.

"Fine, bye Baby," She said as she kissed Randy, then left the locker room.

"I don't get how you can stand her." Ted told Randy as him and Cody decided to play more video games.

"I love her." Randy simply told them as he went into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, this is interesting." Paige said as she read over the story line.

"What is?" Jeff asked as he was sitting on the ground playing Barbies with Kenzie.

"I'm not even going to be on raw. Imma be on smack down. And I'm going to be in a story line with Edge." Paige said, while looking for his reaction.

"Adam Copeland? That Edge? Oh hell no. That mans no good for you Paige." Jeff said with a scowl on his face.

"You said the same thing about Randy." Paige said, not realizing until after she said it,t hat he was right.

"Exactly!" He practically yelled.

"That's not the point. The point is, I want to be in wrestling, and if this is my only way, then so be it." Paige told him while brushing her hair.

"Paige! Ask for something else, A story line with me? Anything!" Jeff begged her.

"Jeff, I'll be fine ok. Its only work." Paige said while walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Fine. What exactly is the story line." Jeff asked, getting up and sitting beside Paige on the couch.

"Well, It starts with me on Raw, looking for him. Asking everyone where he is. And eventually, he finds out, and comes to Raw.. And he tells me to just go home. And I say fine, but follow him to smack down." She explained to Jeff.

"So, are you his sister or something?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Nope, I'm like his best friend, who used to date him. I'm basically trying to warn him about Vickie and big shows affair. But he refuses to believe me." Paige finished.

"Good, as long as there's no future relationship I'm ok." Jeff told her.

"Oh Jeffy, your to protective. I'll have to get a life eventually you know." Paige told him.

Jeff just laughed at her and went back to playing with Kenzie.

xxxxx

"Jeffy, I'll be right back. Make sure you don't let Kenzie get away this time." Paige said, while laughing and exiting the room. She then walked down the hallway, looking for a place to get away.

Paige put up her hood on her sweater, hoping that no one decided they wanted to talk to her. She then decided to walk through a door, and found herself outside, standing on a little group of stairs, that went to a deserted parking lot. She then sat down and leaned against the wall, making sure she wouldn't get hit if the the door opened.

"What a day, what a day." Paige mumbled to herself, as she let everything replay in her head. She starting to sob as she thought of Randy holding her baby girl, and how happy he looked with Maria. She then started to think about how happy he used to be when he was with her, and the way he used to look at her, it made her heart ache. Paige ran her hand through her hair, at this point the tears were falling non stop. She was lost in her thoughts, and didn't notice the door open, and someone slip out.

"Hey there, are you alright?" A voice asked as the owner of the voice sat down beside Paige.

Paige looked beside her, "I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you look perfectly fine." The stranger said, sarcastically.

" I will be fine." Paige told him.

The guy scoffed, "You obviously aren't now, so explain, and maybe I can help you." He told her.

Paige shook her head, he was exactly how he was before she left, hardly changed at all. He was the one she always went to for advice, and he was always there for her. He knew her the best out of everyone, well, everyone but Jeff that is. He was always the big brother for her, ever since the day they met in OVW.

_- Flash Back -_

_Paige took in a breath of air as she walked out of the main office OVW. It was her first day, and Paige was scared shit less. Paige decided to have her ring name just be Paige, instead of Paige Williams, or her fathers ring name, just to make sure no one thought that the reason she got into OVW was because of her father. _

_Paige had trained extremely hard for this, sure, her dad did train her, but she would not let him put in any word for her. She didn't want it to seem fair to the other people who had to work hard, so she worked harder. And now here she was, finally in OVW making some kind of progress. _

_Paige now walked around as she looked for the woman's locker room, so she could change. Though, since she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, Paige tripped over a cord that was laying in the hallway, and crashed onto the floor. _

"_Whoa! Are you okay?" Someone asked as they ran over and helped her sit up. _

"_I'm fine." Paige said, as she looked at her rescuer. He was quite tall, had blond hair, and extremely built. _

"_Let me help you up," He said as he held out his hand. _

_Paige grabbed his hand and let him pull her up on her feet. "Thanks," Paige muttered, embarrassed. _

"_No Problem, I'm John Cena," He told her, while smiling. _

"_I'm Paige." She said while smiling back at him. _

"_Do you have a last name?" John asked her. _

"_Williams," She told him, she figured that it was a really popular last name, and that no one would figure it out anyway, They were way to used to his ring name. _

"_Well Paige, I was just heading to get some food, Care to join?" John asked Paige. _

"_Well, I should go and change, but I guess I'll join you." Paige said while walking off with John, and talking about almost everything._

- End of -

"Are you alright?" John asked. Paige quickly came out of her thoughts, and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," She told him with a shrug.

"Well, why don't you tell me, and get some things off your mind." John Suggested.

"Actually, I've gotta get back." Paige told him while standing up. All she wanted at the moment, was to jump in his arms, and tell him everything. Though, she knew she couldn't, he was probably pissed at her for leaving, and she was sure John wouldn't welcome her with open arms.

"You get off this time, but I'll get you to open up sooner or later." John told her while entering the building and walking off.

"Yeah, That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Paige mumbled, as she opened the door, and made her way to her locker room.

xxxxx

Jeff groaned as he paced the locker room, Paige had her promo in 3 minutes, and she still wasn't back yet. "Whats wrong?" A voice asked as Jeff paced more.

Jeff looked up, and saw Paige. She had tear stains on her cheeks, and a forced smile on her face. As soon as he saw her, all the anger in him had left. "Your promo is in 3 minutes, almost 2 now, and after your done, we'll talk." Jeff told her, before walking over to her, and pulling her into a hug.

Paige smile, and hugged him back, she was grateful for Jeff. He was always there for her, even after she left, he was always still there after she returned. Everyone used to go on how Jeff and her should be a couple, but she didn't agree with them. The only relationship they had, was of best friends. She knew he didn't like her like that, and she was sure that she didn't like him like that either, anymore, that is.

Before Paige married Randy, Paige used to be in love with Jeff, and only a few people ever knew that. And those people were Trish Stratus, John Cena, Amy Dumas, and Matt Hardy. When Paige first realized her feelings, she immediately went to Trish and Amy, they told her that they pretty much already knew, and asked her when she was going to tell Jeff. She told them that she wasn't going to do it, since she knew that he didn't like her back.

John found out because he noticed how Paige was starting to act different around Jeff, and that she was ignoring him a bit, and he figured it out himself and confronted Paige. And lastly, Matt found out because he heard Paige talking about it in her sleep. Though, out of the ones that knew, no one ever told Jeff, not even Paige.

- WWE PROMO -

**A girl in neon green skinny jeans, with a black tank top and black ballet flats walked around the halls of the arena, in search of someone. She had straight black hair, that fell just below her shoulders. **

**As she went on her search, she passed a certain blond diva. "Hey there, I'm looking for someone, do you think you could tell me where they are?" The girl asked Kelly Kelly. **

"**Sure, who's the person you're looking for?" Kelly asked. **

"**I'm looking for-" The girl said before getting interrupted. **

"**Hey Ladies, Hows it going?" A male asked. The girl looked at him. **

"**I was in the middle of something," She told him, her anger showing. **

"**I'm THE Brian Kendrick, and you are?" Brian asked the girl. **

"**None of your business." She said while walking off the screen.**

**- End of -**

"Good Job guys," Steph said as the cameras went off.

"Thanks Steph," Kelly said as she skipped over to Steph and hugged her. Steph smiled as Kelly then ran off down the hall, and Brian just waved at them and walked away. "

So, was this your first promo?" Steph asked Paige.

"No, I did a lot of promo work when I was with Pure Wrestling Association. Though I was a little nervous, I haven't exactly done that in a while." Paige told her while they walked to Paige's locker room. Finally, they reached the room,

"You can come in, it's only Jeff and Kenzie inside." Paige said as she opened the door. Steph nodded and went in.

Kenzie immediately stopped playing with Jeff and ran over and hugged Paige. "Momma!" She yelled as Paige picked her up.

"Hey Baby," Paige said while smiling at her daughter.

"Momma, I wanna go see the big man." Kenzie told her mom.

Paige looked at Jeff confused and he just laughed, "She means Hunter," He told her, which caused Steph to laugh.

"We'll walk back with Steph, so you can say hello." Paige told her, but Jeff shook his head.

"Why doesn't Steph take her, we need to talk, remember?" Jeff reminded her which caused Paige to groan.

"Steph? There's a little problem, and your needed." A back stage worker told her.

"Well, I'll take Kenzie to Hunter, then go deal with the problem. Just go to my office when your done talking." Steph said while picking up Kenzie and walking out.

"Now, Whats wrong?" Jeff asked while sitting on the couch.

Paige walked over to the couch, sat down, and put her legs on Jeff's lap. "Nothings wrong, every things perfectly fine." Paige told him, lying.

"Paige, I can tell you were crying. Give it up, and tell me." Jeff told her.

"The whole, running into Randy thing got to me. Its hard to see him, he looks so happy, Just like, just like we used to be." Paige said, while tears fell down her face.

Jeff leaned over and hugged Paige, "Hes an ass, you don't need him. And look, your doing fine without him now. You have Kenzie, Me, Emily and Lissa." Jeff told her.

Paige smiled as she thought of her best friend Lissa. She met her when she had put Kenzie in daycare, since Kenzie, and Lissa's son became best friends. And Emily, she was the hair dresser that gave her a make over. Paige ended up ranting to her during the transformation, and they became best friends.

"And to make things worse, when I left to calm down, someone found me, and decided that they're going to try and find out my secrets, and figure me out." Paige explained.

"Who is this someone?" Jeff asked, while playing with her hair.

"It was John. Man, all I wanted to do, was tell him it was me. And how sorry I am." Paige ranted.

"Then tell him its you. I doubt he hates you." Jeff told her.

"No Jeffy! He does hate me. All of them hate me, and it makes sense why." Paige said to him.

Jeff got up and shook his head, "Paige, if they hate you, then there not worth it." Jeff stated as he pulled her up off the couch.

"Still, I wish I could go back and change it all." Paige whined.

"But you cant. Now lets go see the monster." Jeff then held the door open, and Paige exited the room, then Jeff followed her.

xxxxx

Paige and Jeff were in Stephs office, like they had been for the last ten minutes, waiting for Steph to return. "So, have you made any new friends yet Lexi?" Hunter asked her.

"No, not yet. I'm the new girl I doubt they want anything to do with me." Paige said with a small smile.

"Well, some girls wont be to happy with you, but ignore them. You'll get some friends, that way you don't have to hang with just hardy." Hunter said while laughing.

"Very funny. I'll tell you now, there's probably a lot of girls on this roster that want to hang with me." Jeff told him, causing Paige to laugh.

"That stupid girl! I'm Sick of her, thinking shes the best around here! ARGH! I can't stand her!" Stephanie yelled as she entered the office.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, as Steph sat down beside him.

"Damn Maria. She thinks she the best around here, and we would die without her! She thinks that she should have more promos, and be in more matches, and get lined for a shot at the title. Mickie was there, and said that the new girl would probably get a shot before her, and then she went on about how bad of a mother you are! I'm so sick of her! And then I kind of ended up doing something.." Steph said, hardly taking a breath.

"What exactly did you do..?" Hunter asked her, scared of the answer.

"I told Randy he's getting a new story line, with a female manager." Steph said slowly.

Paige immediately went bug-eyed, and looked at Steph. Jeff was confused at first and then clued in.

"Steph! Do you realize how worse you jut made this? How do you think Maria's going to take this? What diva are we going to use? Why didn't you think before you did this!" Hunter ranted.

"If you're putting a girl in Legacy, she should be at least a second generation." Paige pointed out, trying to make it so they don't use her.

"Your right, Oh what did I get myself into!" Steph groaned and leaned on Hunter, who put his arm around her.

"Natalya's third generation, isn't she?" Jeff asked them.

"Yeah but shes already in a story line. To bad we don't have Paige around. Shes at least a second generation." Steph exclaimed.

"What about kayfabe, like where a girl comes to visit her dad, and she ends up getting a contract and everything, then she meets Legacy, and they convince her that shes better then everyone, and she joins them. That type of thing." Paige suggested.

"That will work! But who can we use for the diva?" Steph wondered.

"It can't be a diva here. Everyone pretty much knows there backgrounds. The only person that could work, is Lexi. Unless we hired a new diva." Hunter said, making Paige shiver. Working with Randy Orton, not something Paige wanted to do.

"Hiring a new Diva is to much work, and we need one right away." Steph complained.

Hunter looked at Paige, "That means, all we have left is Lexi. That is, if you want to, we could easily change your story line, and you haven't really gotten into it." Hunter said, while Steph nodded, agreeing with him.

Paige looked at Jeff, who showed sympathy in his eyes. "I'll do it. It sounds fun anyway, I love playing heels." Paige said while Steph grinned.

"Wait, who's going to play her father?" Jeff asked, causing everyone to go into thought.

"Is it going to be someone who's currently on the roster? Or retired?" Paige asked them.

"Current roster would be better." Hunter told them, and Steph nodded.

"Ones that I can think of, are Batista, Show, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Undertaker, and you, well, Hunter." Jeff stated.

"Not Batista, Big Show has a story line. Shawn is getting into a story line. Kane just wants to take it easy for now, and Taker is getting into a story line as well. So, that only leaves, Me." Hunter said while shrugging.

"It'll work. Wait, you don't mind, do you Lexi?" Steph asked her, and Paige shook her head.

"No, I'd love to work with you." Paige said with a smile.

Steph nodded then got up. "I'll go talk to creative, you'll have to do another promo later, so don't run of anywhere. Meet me in the girls locker room before the last match. I'll have your promo done there." Steph said as she ran out the door.

"Thanks Lexi, really. Usually girls complain when they have to get there story line changed." Hunter said.

"I'm used to changing story lines quickly." She said while smiling.

"That's good, So how long have you been a wrestling fan?" Hunter asked her.

"Since I was little, my uh, uncle got me interested." She lied.

"What do your parents think about it?" He questioned. Jeff looked at him, a little skeptical, he could tell something was up.

"My dad wasn't happy about it at first, but eventually was okay with it. My mom wasn't happy, but she supported me." She explained, while showing a small smile.

Paige's actual mom died when was three. Though, she thought of her dad second wife, Jeanie as a mother, and she still did. She even called her mom, and missed her like crazy.

Paige then looked at Kenzie who was asleep on Hunters lap, and smiled.

"Shes a cutie, isn't she Paige?" Hunter said while looking at her.

Paige's eyes widened and she looked at Hunter, "Wh.. what did you call me? My names Lexi." Paige lied, while trying to remain calm.

* * *

There Ya Go,  
CLIFFHANGERRR.

Sorry, ;] I had to do it.

NOWWW; PLEASE COMMENT.

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE.

Thanks ;]


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHTY. Heres Chapter four~  
Haha, sorry for the Cliffhanger, But it was so tempting!  
I dont own anyone other then Paige and Kenzie.  
NOWW! ONTO THE STORY.**

**Ps; Who do you think her father is? =] I wanna knows.**

* * *

"I'm not that stupid. I can tell by the way you've been acting, and I know the Alexa, is your middle name, and Riley, was your moms last name. Not to mention, Kenzie, looks just like you." Hunter pointed out while looking at the little girl who was playing with army soldiers on the floor.

"I..I.. Its true." She quietly said, as Hunter smirked.

"What were you thinking? Why would you come back?" He asked her.

"I had to! I missed wrestling so much! And wrestling for small companies were nothing compared to the WWE." Paige said while sighing.

"Your lucky that I care for you Paige. Or I'd go tell your Dad, or Steph, or anyone really." Hunter told her.

"Please Hunter, you cant tell anyone. I can't face everyone, at least not yet. Also, I bet everyone hates me." She then looked at Kenzie and rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Look, Rage, no one hates you, sure, they were mad at you, but I'm pretty sure everyone's over it. Besides, every ones going to find out eventually. You cant hide forever." Hunter told her, making her smile when he used her nickname.

"I can, and I will." Paige said.

Just then Hunter look at Kenzie, "Wait a minute, who's Kenzies father?" He asked her.

"Randy." Paige muttered, now looking at the ground.

Hunter cursed, then looked at Kenzie, "Does he know?"

Paige looked at the ground, then back at Hunter, "No, I was going to tell him the day I found him with Maria." Paige explained.

"Why did you agree to work with him?" He wondered. "Because, I love the WWE, and I'll do anything to be in it. Even if it means working with my ex husband." Paige told him.

Then, Hunter looked at Jeff and glared at him. "Gee, If looks could kill." Jeff commented.

"You. You knew where she was the whole time! Do you realize the pain everyone went through!" Hunter yelled at him.

Paige frowned, she never meant to cause everyone pain.

"That's a lie. I was just in the dark as you were at first. Then, about six months later she called telling me she needed to meet somewhere, and she told me that she needed my help, and introduced me to Kenzie. And hell, was I ever shocked. Well, I stayed with her for a bit, then about a year later, she ran off again. Two years after that, she shows up again, and of course, forgave her, and now its two years after that. So I didn't know where she was the whole time." Jeff pointed out.

"You still knew! All you thought of was yourself! What about her Dad? And her friends? Did you ever think about them?" Hunter roared.

"No Sorry, I was to busy thinking about Paige! She was hurt to, ya know? The guy that she.. loved cheated on her, and sure, she shouldn't have blocked out everyone else but, she did, so what." Jeff retorted.

Paige was about to say something, when she was interrupted.

" So? Your her best friend, you could have convinced her to come back, or at least call us! But no, its all about Jeff. You just had to have her all to yourself. Who knows what you put in her head." Hunter spat.

Jeff rolled his eyes, he was about to say something back when Paige interrupted him. "Stop!" She screamed. They both looked at her and she continued, "First, Jeff did try to get me to call everyone and such, but I refused to. And second, Hunter weren't you the one who just said that you wouldn't tell anyone that I was here?" Paige asked as Kenzie stopped playing and walked over to her mom, and Paige picked her up.

"Tell who that your here?" A voice asked them. Paige, Hunter and Jeff all looked at the door to see a confused Steph.

Paige sent an alarmed look to Jeff and Hunter, then smiled at Steph. "Oh, were just making up lines for the script and stuff, just playing around." Paige lied.

Steph rolled her eyes and looked unamused. "Great story, but tell me the truth now. I don't like secrets in this company, it never gets anyone anywhere." Steph said while sitting down beside Hunter.

"Look Nee, You really shouldn't worry about it." Paige said, not realizing that she called Steph, by the nickname she had for her. But as soon as Jeff looked at her alarmed, she realized her mistake.

"What did you call me?" Steph asked her, shocked.

"I uh, called you Nee, Its a nickname I had for me old friend named Stephanie" Paige covered.

Steph shook her head, "Your Paige, aren't you." She accused.

Paige gulped, then looked down at the ground.

"You... You.. How could you!" Steph screamed.

Paige then looked up, while tears formed in her eyes.

"Your so lucky your daughters in the room." Steph said, while then looking at Kenzie.

"She's Randy's, and he doesn't know." Paige said, answering the unspoken question.

"Your in shit Paige, did you realize this? You hid Kenzie from her father, you hid her from your friends, hell, did anyone know your pregnant?" Steph questioned.

"Me, Trish and Amy were there when she took the test, well, Amy was on the phone with us. So we all knew, but then Paige told us she miscarried, and we believed her." Jeff stated.

"I didn't want anyone knowing. I was planning to leave, and I didn't want anything that would make it easier for people to find me. Like, if you guys knew I was really pregnant, you could have searched a ton of hospitals for me." Paige explained.

Steph then got up and hugged Paige, "I can't believe your back, are you planning on telling anyone else?" She asked.

Paige shook her head, "Things would get to crazy. Especially because of Kenzie." She answered.

"Wait! The story line! Are you really okay with it?" Steph asked her.

"I'm fine Steph, don't worry about it. I know it'll be hard, but I can do it." Paige said, trying to convince herself.

"No, no. I'll change it, really." Steph told her.

Hunter, who was previously in thought, looked at the girls. "We may have another problem. If something happens, and it gets out that Lexi is really Paige, her dad wont be happy about me playing her father. Plus, if it does get out, knowing Paige, she will want to change over her character, and show it is her." Hunter stated, and Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh damn! I never thought of that. Anyone have a better idea?" Steph asked, trying not to panic at the new complication.

"Some ideas, could be that I have a different relation to Hunter. That way, it won't be as messy." Paige said.

"He could be a step-father? Cousin? Brother? Family friend?" Jeff suggested, but Paige and Steph both shook their heads.

"I have an idea! What about my uncle? It's what I think of you as already." Paige explained and Steph nodded her head while grinning.

"That's fine with me. Better then what Hardy came up with. Shouldn't you go tell the script writers Steph?" Hunter said.

"I'm to lazy. I will change it later. I've done way to much running around today." Steph said, Jeff and Paige laughed, and Hunter shook his head.

xxxxx

"Steph, The promo for the new girl is in 10 minutes." A Backstage guy yelled in, and Steph thanked him.

"I think I'll go wait for you in the locker room, that way I can make some friends, and I wont look like I think I'm better then everyone else." Paige said as she got up.

"Oh, Paige.." Steph started saying.

"Actually, I am better then them." Paige said while grinning, which made everyone shake there head.

"Right, now here is your story line. We decided that you came, looking to be a diva, and he doesn't want you in the business. Mostly, near the guys. Which brings up, Randy.." Steph said while looking ashamed.

"Nee, don't worry about it! I'll be fine!" Paige assured her.

"Randy sees you, and he gets immediate interest in you. And next week, He'll try and talk to you, and Hunter will freak on him. And eventually, you'll break off from Hunter, and join them." Steph explained.

"Alright! I'll read it over in the locker room. Jeff, watch Kenzie." Paige said while she took the story line, and walked out the door. She then reentered the room and looked at Hunter, "Watch Jeff." She said as she then ran to the girls locker room.

xxxxx

Paige walked into the locker room and saw five girls in the room. There was Mickie James, and Melina talking, Beth and Rosa, going over what looked like a story line, and Candice who seemed to be gossiping with Kelly.

She went and sat down on the part of the bench where no one was. She sat there for three minutes, when she heard someone walking over to her.

"Hey I'm Mickie, and this is Melina." Mickie said as she sat beside Paige.

"Hey, I'm Lexi." Paige told them, She knew Mickie from before, and was great friends with her, and she knew Melina, just a bit though.

"Oh! Your the new diva! How do you like it here so far? See any guys your interested in?" Mickie asked her, and Melina laughed.

"Calm down there Mickie. Let the girl speak." Melina told her.

"Its alright so far, I just started today." Paige explained. "And guys? What about guys?" Mickie pressed on, and Melina rolled her eyes.

"Shes been seen with Jeff Hardy." Candice spoke up.

Paige and Candice never got along, they were always fighting, and Paige's feelings defiantly weren't changing. "I used to date Jeff way back, and I ran into him here. Were just friends, if that's what your wondering." Paige told them, while wondering what was taking Steph so long.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Mickie asked, while getting a 'look' from Melina.

"Nope, I have no feelings that way towards Jeff." Paige told them.

"So your friends with the Carolina gang then, right? Like Matt, Shannon and everyone?" Mickie asked Paige.

"Uh no, I've never met them. I dated Jeff when he was in TNA, so no one really knew about me." Paige lied.

"Hey Ladies, We need the locker room for a promo. But, we need someone to say some lines and that." Steph said as she entered the room.

"Why doesn't the new girl do it?" Beth suggested.

"Yeah, She'll have to do something eventually." Rosa agreed.

"Actually, this is her promo," Steph told them.

"I can do it!" Mickie offered, making Paige laugh.

"Alright, read the script quickly, and the rest of you get out. You can come back in about ten minutes." Steph told them, as the divas groaned, and left the room.

"How bad was it?" Steph asked Paige while laughing.

"It was pretty interesting, I thought it would have gone much worse." Paige told her.

"Yeah, some of the girls here can be pretty harsh, but just ignore them." Mickie told her.

"Thanks Mickie, your pretty cool." Paige said while going over the script one more time.

"Thanks, Hey! Are you sharing a room with anyone? Melina's sharing with John, and Candice is sharing with Kelly, so I'm all alone." Mickie was then interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

Steph walked over and opened, and Jeff and Kenzie came running in the door, and the both jumped on Paige, making her fall to the ground. Hunter just walked in behind them, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Momma," Kenzie said as she grinned.

Paige sat up and hugged Kenzie, "Hey baby girl." Mickie looked at Paige confused.

"Oh yeah, Mickie this is Kenzie, my daughter." Paige introduced while Kenzie waved her arm frantically at Mickie.

"Alright, we can continue this later, the guys are here, and we need to film!" Steph said as the camera guys set up.

"Jeff, Kenzie, over there. And no talking." Hunter told them, and they did what he said.

"Wow Jeff, your whipped." Paige joked, and everyone laughed, except Jeff who playfully glared at Paige.

- WWE PROMO -

**Triple H walked down the hall looking for a certain door, clearly pissed off. He finally stopped, and knocked on the door. **

**The door opened, and Mickie James stuck her head out, "Hey Hunter, What can I do for you?" She asked him. **

"**Is she here?" He asked, while scowling. **

"**Yeah, I am." The girl from earlier said as the door opened more to reveal her. **

"**Come on in," Mickie told him.**

**Hunter entered the room and Paige went and sat on the couch, "Mickie, do you mind?" Hunter pointed towards the door. **

**Mickie nodded and headed towards the door, "Come find me when your done." She told the girl, who nodded at her. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Triple H yelled as soon as the door closed. **

"**What do you think I'm doing here? I'm becoming a wrestler, that's what I'm doing." The girl told him. **

"**Alexa, I've told you. Your not becoming a diva. There's no way my baby is going to parade around here in skimpy clothes, and have guys drool over her!" He yelled. **

**Alexa rolled her eyes. "Am I wearing skimpy clothing? No, I'm not. And you really think I'm going to fall for some guy here? Yeah right." She said while looking at what she was wearing, which consisted of jean capris that went just above her knees, and a red tank top. **

"**I'm not allowing this. Alexa please, go home!" Hunter was practically begging now. **

**Alexa sighed and ran her hand threw her hair, "Look, I'll be fine. I'll be here on raw with you, so you can make sure I'm fine." Alexa said. **

"**There's no stopping you is there?" Hunter asked Alexa. **

**Alexa got up and walked over to Hunter and hugged him, "No Uncle Hunter, there's not." She said, as the cameras went out.**

**- END OF -**

"Good Job guys!" Steph said as the camera guys were leaving.

"So Lexi, wanna share rooms?" Mickie asked for the second time.

"Well, I have a room, and its just me and Kenzie in it, Since Jeff is sharing with some of his friends." Paige explained.

"I'll just room with you then? If its alright?" Mickie said while grinning.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" The little girl exclaimed, which made everyone laugh.

"Guess theses your answer." Paige said. Paige then turned her head to see Steph and Hunter whispering about something, and then she looked at Jeff, who just smiled.

"you know Lex, I'll probably be hanging out with the guys tonight, and I don't want you and Kenzie alone." Jeff started to say.

"Hunter can keep an eye on her." Steph offered.

"Oh great, He cant play my dad on screen, so he plays it off screen." Paige said as she laughed but then stopped since she realized something.

"Jeff! The time!" She said, panicky.

"10:40, why?" Steph asked, confused.

"Watch Kenzie" Paige told them as she ran out of the room.

"Wheres she going?" Mickie asked.

"Her, uh dad calls every night at 10. If he doesn't get an answer he usually leaves a message." Jeff explained, making it so he didn't give anything away to Mickie. Steph and Hunter were both shocked by this, and Mickie didn't think anything of it.

"I'm going to go to catering for a bit. Tell Lex I'll catch her before she leaves." Mickie said as she bounced out of the room.

"My office, now." Steph said as she walked out the door. Hunter picked up Kenzie, who had fallen asleep and walked after Steph, and Jeff followed him.

* * *

**THERE WE GO. End of chapter four.  
NOW, Pleaseee Review? Pretty Please, Im begging!**

**Also, Who do you think her father is! I really wanna know what you guys think.  
Haha.**

~Jessie~


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo Sorry it took so long, but heres the update!  
So I got two guesses on who Paige's father is, interesting.  
BUT I WANT MORE.  
Now, onto the story**

* * *

"Alright. So he leaves her messages every night at 10?" Steph asked as they entered the office. Steph sat behind her desk and started neatly packing up her papers, Hunter put Kenzie on the couch, and sat beside her, and Jeff sat on a big comfy chair.

"Not every night. Some nights he's busy. But she always checks. There was nothing last night, so I'm guessing there will be one tonight." Jeff explained.

"And she doesn't call back or anything?" Hunter asked.

"Nope, the usual routine is, she listens to it, about ten times, she lays in bed crying, I find her, get ice cream, and we just relax, and do things to get her mind off of it. But I wont be around tonight, so Hunter I was wondering..." Jeff said, while knowing that hunter knew the rest of the question.

"I'm supposed to go out with the guys tonight, but she can come." Hunter stated.

"I can watch Kenzie," Steph offered.

"Thanks guys, really. It'll be good for Paige, she needs this." Jeff said while smiling.

"No problem Jeff, so Babe, who's all going out?" Steph asked him.

"Shawn, Chris, John, Dave, and others I cant think of." Hunter said.

"She had a talk with John, She was upset, and went to get away, John ran into her, and basically told her that hes going to find out her secrets. And Dave will notice her in a minute, and kill her." Jeff told them.

"She should of known that this was going to happen." Steph said while shaking her head.

Just then, Jeff's cell phone went off, he took it out and looked at his text message. "Its Paige, she wants to leave. Her rooms on the seventh floor, and its the 14th one. Come get her there." Jeff said as he picked up Kenzie, and walked off to his locker room.

xxxxx

Jeff entered the locker room and saw Paige sitting on the bench folding clothes, and putting them into the bag. Her face was all puffy, and her eyes were blood shot, Jeff immediately regretted bringing Kenzie. "Ken, why don't you play for a bit. Then we can go back to the hotel, and you have a sleep over with Steph, alright?" Jeff asked her.

She nodded her head, then ran off to her dolls. Jeff walked over to Paige, and immediately hugged her, "Wanna tell me now or wait until we get back to the hotel." Jeff asked her.

Paige looked at him, "I just want to leave." She told him.

Jeff nodded, and quickly packed up the rest of their stuff, including Mackenzie's toys.

Paige picked up her daughter, and Jeff grabbed the bags. They made sure they got everything then left the room, and headed down the hallway.

Jeff then remembered Mickie, and told Paige to meet him at the car, and she nodded and kept walking. Jeff ran to the girls locker room, only to be told by Candice that she wasn't there, but he was invited in. Jeff declined the offer, and kept looking. He turned a corner and bumped into someone, he looked to see Mickie. "Hey, I was just looking for you." Jeff said with a grin.

"Hey Jeff, whats up?" Mickie asked him, returning the smile.

"Lex wants to go back to the hotel, so I'm taking her. Hunters going to be taking her out tonight, since I'll be hanging with the gang." Jeff told her.

"Alright, tell her I'll see her later. And don't worry Jeff, I'll take good care of her." She said while laughing.

Jeff smiled, waved, and ran off, not wanting to keep Paige waiting.

xxxxx

Paige sat on the hood of the black rental car, with Paige in her arms, waiting for her best friend to come and unlock the car.

"Hey there, Lock your keys in the car?" An approaching John Cena asked.

"Nope, I'm waiting for my friend to come with the keys." Paige told him, while Kenzie stirred in her arms.

"Oh? And who's this?" John asked as Kenzie buried her head into her mom, acting shy.

this is Mackenzie. Hunny, say hi to John." Paige said while Kenzie waved to John who smiled.

"Well, aren't you cute." John said which made Kenzie giggle.

"I still plan to get you to open up to me." John told Paige while playing peek-a-boo with Kenzie.

Paige was about to respond when Jeff walked up, and nodded a hello to John.

"Hey Jeff, Whats up?" John asked as Jeff unlocked the car, and started to put the bags away.

"Nothing really, just taking the girls back to the hotel, and then hanging with the guys." Jeff said as Kenzie ran and hugged him.

"He needs his guy time, he's spending to much time with us." Paige joked, and John and Jeff laughed.

"We should get going, see you later John." Jeff said as he put Kenzie in the car seat, and got into the drivers seat.

"See ya later. Bye ladies." John said as Kenzie waved, and Paige hugged him. Surprised, John hugged back, then let go and Paige smiled as she went to the passengers side, and got into the car. Jeff honked the car horn as he drove away.

xxxxx

Paige sat on her bed in her hotel room, holding her cell phone in her hand. Jeff had gone to take her daughter to Stephs room, and promised to be right back. She had just listened to her message from her dad for the fifth time.

Just then. Jeff came into the room, and immediately ran over to Paige and hugged her. "What did he say?" Jeff asked, Paige as he wiped tears from her eyes. Paige dialed her voice mail, and when she had it ready, she put it on speaker.

"_Hey Paige, How are you doing? Sorry I didn't call last night, I had some punks to train. Did you watch tonight? There's a new diva. They have her as Hunters niece. Seems like they are trying to get a family relationship out there like they had for us. Maybe one day we could both make an appearance and give them both a run for there money." Her dad gave a small laugh. "Right, like that would ever happen. I have to go, I have to train some punks. I'd say call me, but I know that wont happen. I don't even know if you are actually listening to this. Why would you? I don't even know why I bother." _And then he hung up.

Jeff looked at his best friend, who had tears running down her face and hugged her. "He hates me. He really really hates me." Paige murmured while staring at the floor.

"Paige, your father does not hate you, he loves you." Jeff assured her.

Paige was about to argue, when there was a knock at the door. Jeff went to get it while Paige got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

When she was done, she walked out to see Shannon Moore sitting on her bed, talking to Jeff, who was searching through his bags. She walked into the room, trying to be quiet, but she stubbed her toe against a chair, and made a loud gasp, which got the guys attention.

"Wow Jeff, A girl in your hotel room?" Shannon said with a smug look on his face. Paige wanted to yell at him, but she had to keep her cool.

"Shan, this is Lexi the new diva. Lex, this is Shannon." Jeff introduced them.

"The new diva, congrats Jeff, your going to be so envied." Shannon told him, making Paige want to go and whack him.

"I dated Jeff when he was in TNA. He was just helping me out today. Nothing like that going on." Paige told him, while forcing a smile.

"In that case, hey there, I'm Shannon." Shannon said while winking at her.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Yeah that was said already." Paige said, making Jeff chuckle a bit.

"I like her Jeff, you found a good one, why did you let her go exactly?" Shannon asked, making Jeff and Paige look at each other, trying to get the other one to answer.

"It was mutual, it just wasn't working, and we decided to stay friends." Paige lied, but Shannon bought it.

"Well Jeff, you should invite her out with us tonight. I'm sure the guys would love to meet her." Shannon told him, but Jeff shook his head.

"She has plans. Shes supposed to go out to the club with Hunter." Jeff said, while Paige look at him.

"I'm doing what?" She asked him. She wasn't really up to clubbing, she just wanted to stay home and hide in her bed.

"I forgot to tell you, Hunter said your going no matter what. He was supposed to take care of you and Kenzie anyway, since I'll be with the guys tonight." Jeff said, waiting for the screaming match to start.

"I don't need anyone to watch over me! I can take care of myself. I'm not going, I don't care what you say." Paige said, while glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kenzie? You have a friend? Is she single?" Shannon asked.

"And your going to stand up to Hunter? Have fun with that." Jeff said with a small smirk.

"Who's Kenzie!" Shannon asked, getting the other two in the room annoyed.

"Shes my daughter!" Paige snapped.

"You have a daughter?" Shannon asked, shocked.

Paige nodded, then decided to get ready to go out. She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, and black tube top, and went to put them on. She wore her hair down, and it flowed nicely over her shoulders. She put light make up on, and grabbed a black sweater to put on top. She had just finished when there was a knock at the door. Jeff got it, and Hunter walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked Paige who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I still don't see why I have to come." She said while she grabbed her purse.

"Stop whining, and lets go." Hunter said as he walked out of the room. Paige ran and hugged Jeff, waved bye to Shannon, then ran after Hunter, wondering how bad the night was going to get.

xxxxx

Paige entered the club, following Hunter. She followed him to a booth where John Cena, Ric Flair, Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels and Dave Batista sat. Hunter motioned for Paige to take a seat, and she looked at her options. Either beside John, or Dave. Both people would probably know it was her by the end of the night, well that's if she started drinking. She then got pushed in beside Dave by Hunter, and Paige glared at him.

"Hey Hunter, who's the pretty lady?" Ric asked while all the guys stopped talking and looked at Paige. John smiled and waved, Ric smirked and winked, Mark and Glen looked at her, then went back to their conversation, Shawn smiled and nodded, Chris waved and Dave looked at her, as if he knew she was hiding something.

"This is Lexi, the new diva. She's a friend of Hardy's and I promised to keep an eye on her tonight." Hunter explained.

Paige frowned, "I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me." She said.

"You remind me of someone." Chris said.

"I do?" Paige asked them, keeping a mental note, that she needed to stop acting like herself.

"Yeah, you remind me of Paige." He said, but then wish he didn't. Johns mood immediately turned sour, and Batista looked like he wanted to kill something, while Shawn looked up at Hunter to see his reaction.

"Can we not talk about her?" John muttered, and the guys at the table nodded there heads in agreement.

Paige wanted to speak up for herself, and say that she did what she had to, and how she was really sorry, but knew she couldn't. Well, she could, but didn't want to ruin her cover. "She did something bad?" Paige asked, acting clueless. She could tell that Hunter had glared at her, for pressing the subject, but she wanted to know their thoughts on it. And it's not as if they knew that Steph and Hunter had explained it earlier.

"Her husband fooled around on her, so she decided that she didn't need us, and she left, and never contacted anyone." John said, getting angrier with every word.

"That's not the truth and you know it." Hunter told John.

"I'll explain. Paige was married to Randy, and he cheated on her. Paige stuck around for a bit, but then she just disappeared. She hasn't talked to anyone since, that we know of. But a lot of her friends are hurt, because of it. Like John here for example." Shawn told Paige, and she just nodded.

"I know I have no right to say anything, but she probably had her reasons. Maybe she didn't want anything that reminded her of him. Maybe she felt that everyone was just friends with her because of him, and thought she was burden sticking around. Or maybe, she just wanted to deal with things alone." Paige said, as everyone listened to her every word. Those were some of the reasons, that she had tried to convince herself that she did the right thing.

"You didn't know her. You have no right to say anything." John snapped, and Hunter glared at him.

"No, I don't know her, But if she abandoned you, I wouldn't want to be friends with her." Paige told him, while getting a confused look from Hunter.

"Alright, that's enough. We aren't talking about Paige anymore." Dave interrupted, and everyone nodded, listening to him this time.

xxxxx

The whole night, Paige just sat there quiet, listening to everyone's conversations. She had random guys ask her to dance, but she always declined. She was about to get up and go to the bathroom, when three guys walked over.

"Hey guys," Randy greeted them. They looked at him, and weren't sure what to say.

"Hey Randy." Hunter said, while giving John a look.

"How are you guys?" Randy asked them, but to Paige, it seemed like he had a different reason to be there other then to make small talk. Everyone went quiet, even Randy, until he noticed Paige sitting there.

"Uh, Hey." He said to her.

"Hey there. I see your little uh.. Nope, cant think of anything nice. I see your whore isn't around. Did you leave her at home so you could … actually get a break from her for once." Paige said, while trying to keep her cool. She had almost commented, asking if he left her at home so he could cheat on her, but she knew how bad that would go over.

"She's right over there." Randy said, while motioning to the dance floor with hand. Paige looked, and she saw Maria dancing with Candice and Kelly, it made Paige want to throw up.

"Yuck, anyway, why are you over here?" Paige asked, as she noticed that everyone else had stopped there conversations and were once again, focusing on her.

He nodded his head towards the rest of the guys, "They know why."

John sighed and looked around, waiting for someone to say something, he then turned back to Randy. "No one has heard from her." John told him, and then Paige understood why randy was there.

It took everything in Paige not to scream out. Randy was trying to find out if anyone had talked to her? "Not to be rude or anything Randy, but why do you care?" Paige found herself asking.

Anger immediately covered Randy's face, and curiosity covered Johns. "Shes my ex wife, I still care about her. Sorry for wondering if she was still even alive!" Randy snapped, making Paige flinch. Randy then turned around and stormed off, Cody and Ted following him.

Paige looked around waiting for someone to yell at her.

"You really had to push him, didn't you?" Hunter asked her.

"I was curious! You can't tell me your weren't." Paige said in her defense.

"Doesn't mean I was actually going to ask." Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah, well I did." Paige told him, while John started to laugh a bit. Everyone looked at him confused,

" Whats so funny?" Chris asked him.

"I can't believe that it took a girl, to actually ask him a question that we've wanted to ask him for years." John said through his laughter. Actually making sense, everyone joined in on his laughing spree, and soon, the whole table was laughing, and getting stared at.

xxxxx

It was about 3 in the morning, and Paige was just buzzed. She had tried to just drink soda, but that didn't go over well. "Hunter, I'm going to call a cab." Paige told him while getting up.

"No way, I was told to watch you, so there is no way, I'm letting you leave in a cab." Hunter told her.

"Well, I want to go back to the hotel, how do you plan to work this out." She asked him.

"I'm leaving now, I can drive her back." A voice said that made Paige cringe.

Its not that she didn't like Dave, hell, Paige loved him like an uncle. He was one of the ones that took care of her, when her dad couldn't. Dave and Hunter were the two that took care of her most. Mark was pretty close as well, and Glen would take care of her the odd time. Shawn and Ric were the guys that Paige ran to when she fought with Dave and Hunter. No one trusted Chris to take care of her, mostly because he needed to be watched as well.

She was scared that Dave would find out her secret, about who she was. Plus, she felt horrible for hurting Dave, for hurting everyone actually.

"Thanks Dave, really." Hunter said while Paige grabbed her jacket.

"Can I get a ride to?" John asked, and Dave nodded. Paige's eyes went wide, dealing with John and Dave? This was going to be hard.

xxxxx

Paige sat in the back of the car, being as quiet as she possible could. Dave was driving, with John in the passenger seat, talking about who they think my on screen character will end up with.

"No, no. I think she will end up with Jeff, just because she knows him." John said, and Dave shook his head in disagreement.

"I think she ends up with you." Dave said, which made John chuckle.

"I think Jeff will be more likely though, since they would probably want to make her comfortable." John explained.

"Its understandable, but your one of the really popular young guys, chances are, she will be put with you to 'up' her ratings right away." Dave countered.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Ever think that I might actually know my storyline and who I am going to end up with?" She asked them.

"Who do you end up with?" Dave asked her.

"Randy." Paige stated, as she cringed.

"Randy? Are you serious?" John asked, suddenly upset.

"Yeah, Steph decided it today, it was all last minute. I'm supposed to turn on Hunter, and join Legacy." Paige explained.

"I still say you would have been better with John." Dave said it, trying to lighten the mood.

"And be compared to Super Cena? I'll pass." Paige said, while realizing that she used another nickname that she had for a friend.

"Super Cena, I've never been called that by anyone either then.." John stopped and looked down.

"Your way to much like her." Dave mumbled, while now putting extra focus into his driving.

Not really knowing why, Paige felt like apologizing. "Sorry." She told them, earning confused looks from both of them.

"Sorry? For what?" John asked her.

"For reminding you of your past that you don't want to be reminded of. I kept pushing the subject at the club." Paige told them, while she looked at Dave and caught him in thought. Paige immediately started to worry, what if he had figured it out already. As scared as she was, she wouldn't be surprised if he did figure it out.

"Were here." Dave said as he parked the car. John, Dave and Paige got out of the car, and started walking towards the hotel doors. Paige, not watching where she was going, tripped over a stone, and smashed onto the ground, letting her arms break her fall.

"Yeah, you are way to much like her." John pointed out, worrying Paige more, as he helped her up.

"I'll bring Paige to her apartment, don't want Hardy giving me a hard time if anything happens." Dave said while walking ahead.

"I don't need to be brought to my apartment, I can do it on my own." Paige told them, getting annoyed.

"I told Hunter I'd look after you, so I'm going to." He said as he kept walking.

They entered the building and went into the elevator. John pressed the 9th floor, and Paige pressed the 7th. They stood there in silence, until the elevator stopped on Paige's floor, and the door opened. Dave walked out, and Paige was about to follow, when John pulled her back in, and enveloped her in a hug."I will figure you out eventually." John whispered to her.

"Your better off not." She told him, as she walked out of the elevator, and walked down the hall to her room, with Dave right beside her. She got her key card, opened the door then walked in, with Dave entering as well. "You can leave, I'm fine now." Paige said to him as he sat down on the couch.

"Hello, earth to Dave. You don't have to baby sit me anymore." Paige said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Who are you?" Dave asked her.

"I'm Lexi, well Alexa Riley." She told him, with a slight frown on her face.

"No, No your not. Tell me the truth!" He ordered as his voiced raised.

"I am telling you the truth!" She lied to him.

Dave took a deep breath, then frowned, "I'm sorry. You just remind me so much of Paige, and I keep hoping you're her." He told her.

"Well, if it makes a difference, a way that I can assure you I'm not, is that I have a daughter." She told him. Paige felt horrible, she wanted nothing more to jump into his arms and tell him everything. She wanted to apologize for hurting him, and everyone else. But she knew she couldn't, he would never accept her apology, she never called him, she lied to him, there was no way, that he would ever forgive her.

* * *

**hardyrhodescenafan1- Thanks, i'll be sure to update again soon.  
****  
Emma217- Thats a good guess, and a understandable reason ;]**

**xoxLiveLifexox- Well, Heres more! And Thanks for the review!**

**Magz86- Good guess, and reasoning, but you'll have to see. Thanks for the review!**

**NOW, Pleaseeeee, I'm begging here, go review and guess. And even if you don't know, REVIEW ANYWAYS.**

**Lots of love, Jessie.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, but everything has been so ridiculus lately.  
I Really hope you guys like it, and please review after. :)

* * *

Jeff rolled his eyes as he sat in his friends hotel room, with a beer in his hand. In the room were Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Matt Hardy, and Phil Brooks.

"I don't get why you hid her from us Jeff, shes hot!" Shannon said for the fifth time that night.

"Shan, I told you, I wasn't hiding her from you guys, we just weren't that serious." Jeff explained to him.

"You still could have at least brought her with you." Matt told his brother, wanting to meet the famous Lexi.

"She had plans." Jeff said for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"So, you have no feelings for her at all anymore?" Shannon asked his friend.

"No Shan, I don't feel anything like that for Lex." He told them. No, Jeff didn't have any feelings for Lexi, but for Paige, his feelings were questionable.

"Can I go after her then?" Shannon asked, with a grin on his face.

"Who says she'll be interested in you?" Shane asked Shannon.

"Who says we wont be interested in her?" Phil asked, and Shane nodded in agreement.

"You all have fun then. But you can find her yourselves, I'm not introducing you to her. There's no way that I'm taking the blame that she had to meet all of you." Jeff said, and laughed as the guys all cursed at him.

xxxxx

Paige sighed as she laid in her bed, glad to finally be alone. It took her about an hour to get Dave to actually leave. She forgot what it was like to be baby sat, and remembered why she hated it so much. She was about to close her eyes, and fall asleep for the night, when someone came into the room and jumped on her bed. Paige quickly sat up to see Mickie smiling, and giggling.

"Sorry about that, someone had to much to drink." A voice said from the door. Paige looked over to see Chris Jericho.

"That's fine, but, I think shes asleep, wanna help me get her to the other bed?" Paige asked, and Chris nodded, and walked over to her.

They both nudged her, then put one of her arms of a shoulder, and practically dragged her to the other bed. "Thanks, I have it from here." Paige told Chris.

"No problem, I always get stuck with Mickie duty." Chris said with a little chuckle.

Paige smiled, she knew what it was like to be on Mickie duty, and it was quite tough. Usually if you were on Mickie duty, you lost a bet, or a challenge, or something of the sorts.

"Hey I was thinking, maybe one time we could go out for dinner." Chris suggested but then was startled as Mickie starting tossing and turning, and yelling 'no', as if she was screaming against Chris asking out Paige.

It took everything for Paige not to burst out into laughter. "Look Chris, I don't really know you, and I don't really want to be in a relationship right now." Paige said thinking about how Chris would react if he knew who he was really asking out.

"Oh, Well, I better go. Tell Mickie ill talk to her tomorrow." Chris said as he walked out of the hotel room door.

Paige said good bye, then got back into her bed while smiling to herself. "Seems like I have a lot of catching up to do."

xxxxx

Paige immediately sat up as she felt something land on top of her, and looked to see her daughter. "Momma!" Kenzie said as she hugged her mother.

"Hey Baby, Did you miss me?" Paige asked, and Kenzie nodded her head.

"A lot, but Auntie Steph said that you need to rest so I had to wait." Kenzie explained while looking at Steph, who Paige had just noticed.

"Thanks for taking her Steph, I appreciate it." Paige said with a small smile.

"No problem, it looked like you needed time to relax anyway." Steph said giving Paige a knowing look.

Paige then looked to see Mickie gone, but then noticed the closed bathroom door. She also noticed that it said 3 pm on the clock beside her, and she quickly got out of bed to notice all her stuff, and Kenzies packed.

"Jeff came and packed everything, and just stepped out to get breakfast for you. He was planning to wake you up when he got back but Kenzie was getting impatient." Steph said while tickling the little girl.

"Good thing, who knows how Jeff would have woken me up." Paige said while laughing.

Just then Jeff walked into the room and frowned when he saw Paige up. "You weren't supposed to wake her! I was going to surprise her." Jeff told Steph, who immediately pointed at Mackenzie who hid under the blankets.

Jeff was about to go after Mackenzie when Paige got up and grabbed the bag from his hand.

"A little hungry are you?" Jeff asked and Paige grinned.

"While your eating though, explain your night. It must have been good since you slept for so long." Steph said while sitting on the other bed. Paige sat down with her breakfast, and started to explain everything.

xxxxx

Randy currently paced around Ted and Cody's hotel room, "How dare she ask why I want to know where my ex wife is! She's my ex wife, sorry for wondering if she's still alive! She had no right to question anything! And who does she think she is getting involved. She has no idea what Paige is like, shes never met her!" Randy ranted to Ted and Cody who were sitting on their beds.

"I wouldn't worry about it Randy. She's a nobody who's just trying to fit in." Cody told him.

"I'm pretty sure I know my ex wife better then she does." Randy told the other two members of Legacy.

"It doesn't matter anyway Randy. Like Cody said, shes worthless, a nobody. Better yet, you could even call her a whore. Unless your planning to get her in bed, I wouldn't worry about it." Ted told the older member.

With a smirk, Randy replied, "Your right. Unless I'm planning to sleep with her, I shouldn't worry."

xxxxx

It was now 6 o'clock and Paige was now sitting in a small restaurant with Hunter, Steph, Jeff and Kenzie. Paige quickly jumped up as her pocket started vibrating. She quickly looked at the phone, and checked her caller I.D.

Without even thinking she ran out side and quickly answered her phone, "Oh my gosh, I'm so extremely sorry!" She quickly apologized.

"You better be sorry! Do you know how long I waited for you to call? I almost drove my boss nuts because I never had my phone away from me." The person on the other line explained, making Paige grin.

"I miss you so much, did you know that?" Paige asked, and heard a laugh.

"I hope so, I've missed you a lot to. I get asked for you at the salon, seems like everyone misses their favorite secretary." Her friend stated

"Oh Emily, I'm sure your replacement is just as good." Paige told her.

"Not really, I met her. She is always on her cell, and never pays attention to anything. She wrote down that Dena wanted her hair bleached. Can you imagine Dena with bleached hair? She's so lucky that Em was the one to take the appointment, she knew that Dena would never do something like that." A girl ranted, making Paige grin more.

"Lissa! Your at Emily's? You should have talked sooner!" Paige rambled, happy to hear her friends voices.

"You see, there's this new thing called 3-way calling. It's pretty cool, and I heard about it at the salon so I figured out how to use it. I think its going to be pretty handy now that you left us." Emily said while fake sniffling.

Paige immediately frowned, "You guys know I had to, I couldn't stand being stuck in the salon any longer. And wrestling in small companies was driving me crazy. You both know how sorry I am, I do wish you were here!"

"We know Paige, Em is just kidding. Now, you have stories to tell and we can't wait any longer. Spill it girl." Lissa told her, and Paige took a deep breath.

"Well, you see.." She started then continued to explain how Jeff let Kenzie run away, and her confrontation with Randy and his group. She told them about the call from her dad, Cena promising to figure her out, all about her story line, and how Steph and Hunter figured out it was her. She also explained all about the club with Randy, Dave, and how Mickie has her mind set on being close with Paige. Once she was done explaining everything in detail, she let out a breath, and wiped some tears away.

"Oh baby girl, I wish I was there for you." Emily told her, and Lissa agreed.

"Hunny, did you ever think that it was a bad idea? What are you going to do if everything does come out? And we all told you, it will." Lissa reminded her.

Paige sighed. "I couldn't help it, I live for the WWE. And, if it means that everyone realizes who I am, then so be it. I just have to be careful that's all. What happens, happens."

What was said next, it was almost as if Paige saw it coming. "You can't hide forever Paige. You should really get over it." Emily told her.

Lissa was quick to add on. "You know, I always figured you as some tough chick when I watched you on TV. I never thought you would actually be a coward and run away from everything."

At this point, Paige was seething and she could see Hunter, Steph and Jeff staring at her concerned. "You know what, I gotta go. Love you guys." Paige muttered while trying not to snap.

"Bye Paigey, Love you and miss you!" Lissa sung,making Paige a little less angry.

"Bye Hun, Love you to!" Emily chirped.

Paige then hung up the phone and made her way back into the restaurant. "Who was it?" Jeff asked as his best friend sat beside him.

"Em and Lissa. Wanted to know how every things going." Paige explained while eating her fries that she had left.

"Who are they?" Steph inquired.

"Emily is the girl who made me over. I ended up ranting to her, and we have been best friends since. I met Lissa because Kenzie and her son are good friends. They've basically helped me through everything." Paige answered her, starting to forget how much her friends pissed her off.

"So wait, I just thought of something. Are you still using your old cell phone?" Hunter asked her, confused.

"Oh no, I have two cell phones. The one I was now, and my old one from before." Paige said as she brought both of the cells out of her pocket.

"Isn't that confusing?" Stephanie questioned.

"Not really. They have different colour cases so I know what is which." She told them.

"Momma, I'm tired." Mackenzie told her.

"We'll be on the road soon baby, and you can sleep then alright?" Paige told her daughter. Paige stroked her daughters hair as she noticed Jeff give Hunter a look that said, 'Stand guard, here comes trouble.' and Hunter returned the look. "What's going-" Paige started, but was interrupted.

"Hey guys, got room for two more?" Someone asked and Paige looked up.

In front of her, was John Cena with a girl that Paige knew, and hated very much. That girl, would be Liz. You see, Liz and Paige, had a mutual hate. Liz freaked whenever Paige and John hung out. She also gave Paige attitude, and of course, Paige returned it. But what had made the hate worse, was that Paige caught Liz cheating on John, and no one would believe her. Everyone just told her that Liz would never do such a thing. Finally, John had caught her, and broke up with her, and that was the last Paige had heard of Liz, until now.

"Sure, have a seat." Steph said, while sending Paige a look that told her to be nice. Jeff, who was sitting beside Kenzie, put her on his lap. Paige moved closer beside Jeff, and Liz slid in beside her, as John slid in beside Hunter.

"Hey, Lexi this is Liz, Liz this is Lexi." John introduced.

"Hey, Nice to meet you." Paige said with a forced smile, and Liz smiled back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to." Her smile made Paige want to throw up.

Paige looked at Jeff, glared at him, then glared at Hunter.

"So Lexi, your a new diva?" Liz asked her, and Paige nodded her head.

"I just joined the WWE yesterday, but I've been wrestling in small companies for awhile." She told her.

"So what's your story line?" Liz questioned.

"I'm starting out as a manager, but I'll be wrestling eventually." Paige explained.

"Managing? I hate to break it to you, but anyone who starts off managing, usually sucks at wrestling. And continue to suck, until they make themselves known as eye candy who strut around and skimpy clothing and try to look like they have talent." Liz stated as if it was nothing.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just stating the truth, even if it stings." Liz told her, while she shrugged.

"Some of the best female wrestlers started as managers." Paige pointed out.

"Like who? Trish stratus? She only got so far because of her looks, and the favors she did. And then Paige? Oh do not get me started on her! She only got by because of her father, and because of who she hooked up with. Now that's a true whore." Liz finished saying.

Paige didn't even blink before she was standing up with her arm flying backwards, getting ready to connect with Liz's face. Though, her plans failed when Steph flew herself across the table, pinning Paige and her arm to seat, while Hunter pushed John out of the booth, grabbed Liz, and held her away.

"You crazy little bi-" Liz started but was cut off when Hunter covered her mouth and pointed at Kenzie.

"I think we better leave." Steph said, as she held down Paige, who was telling Steph to get off of her. Hunter gave Liz to John, and grabbed Paige from his wife. Jeff picked up Kenzie, who looked terrified, and walked out of the restaurant.

"We'll talk later."Steph told John, who was absolutely confused.

"No you won't!" Paige yelled as Hunter pushed her out the doors. Steph groaned, and rolled her eyes, as she followed them.

xxxxx

"Do you realize John is going to be asking questions now?" Jeff asked Paige, who rolled her eyes.

"They could press charges for assault!" Steph exclaimed.

"Well, technically, they can't, you never touched Liz. But if you did punch her, you'd be sent to jail." Hunter pointed out, sternly.

"And I didn't. So lets go back so I can." Paige suggested seriously, and Steph glared at her.

"You need to smarten up Paige. Your being ridiculous!" Steph shouted, making Paige narrow her eyes.

"I'm being ridiculous?" Paige asked her.

"Yes! With this whole secret identity thing! You need to smarten up, and take responsibility. For you, and your daughter. And if you decide not to, then I will." Steph stated, making Jeff glance worryingly at Paige.

"Oh will you now? I dare you Steph. Do it." Paige said, while glaring at her.

"That's enough from both of you." Hunter snapped, making both girls become quiet for the rest of the ride.

Paige jumped as she heard her phone ring and quickly fished It out of her pocket, she was about to pick it up when Jeff pointed out what phone it was. It was her old cell phone, and it was Dave who was calling. Paige frowned, as she ignored the called, and realized how close that had been.

Jeff sighed, "You really should pay attention to which phone your going to answer. One day you'll get yourself into large amounts of trouble."

"I know, I was just.. distracted." Paige said, staring out the window.

* * *

**Behrendt - Im so sorry it took me so long!**

**StackIsTheNewBlack - Interesting Guess, But you'll see. :)**

**Rhodes Princess - You'll find out :)**

**Emma217 - Im So Sorry, And Here you go. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And please review this chapter!**

**Lots of Love; Jessie.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple weeks after Paige started, and she was currently walking around the arena. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get things ready since today's show was the start of guest hosts. The first one was Dave Batista, who was coming back.

Paige was getting more at ease with her story line. She would shoot what she had to, then leave to either go see Hunter, Jeff, or Steph. Maria would make sure to be around at all times so Randy wouldn't be able to talk to her. Though, last week, 'Lexi' had surprised everyone by running out between Randy and Hunters match, and helping Randy. So this week, 'Lexi' was supposed to make it known that she was now part of Legacy, and she would interrupted by Candice. Though, Paige wasn't worried about Candice, since she had beat her before. It was just the things Candice could say that worried her.

John had asked some questions about the fight, but Lexi simply said, Paige and Trish were her idols, and she had no right to bad mouth them, and oddly, John bought it. Though, her and Steph would still argue every once in awhile, she was sure her secret was safe, for now.

"Lexi! Hey, Aren't you excited?" Mickie asked, as she walked over to her.

Paige smiled, "Oh of course, this is a huge step for the company."

Mickie nodded in agreement, "That's for sure! I can't wait to see we all get to meet every week. Who knows, maybe people we haven't seen in a long time will come back!" Mickie said, grinning.

Paige froze and looked at Mickie, but then quickly recovered and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That's amazing. I'll be right back Mickie." She said while quickly walking away, and thinking of everything bad that could possibly happen. She made her way down the hall, looking for Jeff, but was stopped by John and Dave.

"Hey Lex, What are up to?" John asked her.

Paige shrugged, while trying her best not to turn around, and run away. "Hey John, Dave. Nothing really, Searching for Jeff. Have you seen him?" Paige asked them.

"He said something about going with Kenzie and Matt for ice cream." Dave told her, making Paige groan.

"Great, Now she'll by completely hyper, and I'll never get to sleep." She muttered.

John laughed, "I'm sure she's not that bad."

Paige shook her head, "You have no idea. That girl and sugar is like.. Mickie normally." Paige explained, making both the guys laugh. "I'll yell at him later then. So, What were you two talking about?" Paige asked them.

John shrugged, "Just talking about the party that's coming up, you going?" He asked, making Paige confused.

"Party? What party?" She asked him.

"It's Jeannie's birthday, which mean there's a huge birthday bash." John explained, but Dave added more, seeing Paige's still confused face.

"Jeannie, was a wrestler back in the day. She's like Paige Williams mother. Sort of. She was married to Paige's dad, and pretty much adopted her. Even when they divorced, Paige still called her mom, and yeah, you get the idea, right?" Dave said, and Paige nodded, shocked.

She couldn't believe she forgot her own mothers birthday. "Uh, yeah. I know exactly what you mean. Oh crap, I forgot I was supposed to go see Mickie. I'll talk to you two later!" Paige said, while running off.

xxxxx

Paige continued running until she got to the locker room that her and Jeff shared. She quickly went inside, and over to her bag/purse, and grabbing out her old cellphone, and getting to the calender. She sighed as she saw that they were right, Jeannie's birthday was coming up. She sat down on the bench, and ran her hand through her hair.

She had no idea what she was going to do. Paige knew this meant she was going to get swarmed with phone calls and messages, with people telling her she better show up. Usually, when birthdays came around, Paige just sent a card, with no return address.

This year, she had no idea what to do. She figured everyone would be suspicious if she didn't go. Plus, she'd been using excuses like crazy to get out of everything, that she doubted anyone would believe her anymore. But Paige knew, if anyone were to be able to tell who she was, It'd be her mother. Even the different style, the hair colour, the contacts, and everything else that was changed, wouldn't fool a mothers instinct.

Paige then jumped as her phone starting going off. She quickly picked it up, and pressed the answer button as she put the phone up to ear. "Hello?" She answered.

"Paige?" The person on the either line asked, making Paige freeze. She quickly took the phone away from her ear, staring at it.

"Paige? Answer me Paige. NOW!" The voice yelled.

Paige took a deep breath as she realized she answered her old phone, and who was now on the other end. "Dave?" Paige questioned, her voice quiet. She could hear Dave as he took a breath.

"Yes. Yes it's me. You finally answered!" He said, excitement in his voice.

"No.. I'm sorry. I can't do this." She told him, her voice shaky.

"No! Don't hang up. Listen. You have no idea what you're putting your parents through. You've done enough Paige. Cut the crap, and come back." Dave ordered her.

Paige sniffled, trying to stop herself from crying. Not being able to respond, Paige hung up the phone, letting it drop to floor. She wiped some of the tears from her face, then looked up to see Steph standing in the door way, looking just as shocked as Paige.

Stephanie ran over to Paige, wrapping her arms around her, and hugging her. "Are you okay?" Steph asked her, and in return, Paige shook her head. "You were told to be careful Paige.." Steph reminded her.

Paige pulled away from the hug, and wiped her face with her hand. "I usually do, but.. I forgot Mom's birthday. I never forget Mom's birthday!" Paige exclaimed.

Steph frowned, "Please don't tell me you're planning on going..." She pleaded.

Paige shook her head. "No way. Mom would figure me out in seconds." She told her, while picking up her phone, and placing it back in her bag.

Steph sighed, "So, You going to explain what happened on the phone?" She asked. "

Well, I came in, all upset about Moms birthday, and I wasn't paying attention.." Paige started, then continued by explaining how she didn't realize what phone she answered, and all about her conversation with Dave. "And then I just hung up on him." Paige finished. She got up, and headed to the bathroom with her make up bag.

"You realize this has probably gotten back to everyone by now. Including your father." Steph told her, making Paige groan.

"What am I going to do Steph?" Paige asked as she touched up her make up, then came out of the bathroom.

"The only thing I can think of, is that you keep that phone off. Just until most of this dies down and use your other phone to check your messages." Steph told her, while walking over to the couch, and sitting down.

Paige sighed, "I just, don't know how much longer I can keep this up. John's trying to make me open up to him, Dave swears I'm hiding something, and Mickie is always clinging to me." Paige was about to continue when the door busted open, and two very angry wrestlers made their way over to the girls.

Paige and Steph exchanged a worried a look. "Told you it'd get around fast." Steph told Paige.

xxxxx

"Do you know what it's like, sitting at an ice cream store, and your brother gets a phone call, with someone screaming that Dave had talked to you?" Jeff asked Paige, as he paced around the room.

Paige sighed, not even bothering with responding, since she had heard the speech a thousand times already from him, and Hunter. She glanced over to Steph, who was trying to explain things to Hunter. "For the last time, I didn't mean to! My mind was occupied about Jeannie's birthday. Usually I look!" Paige, once again, defended herself.

Hunter turned to her, "And what if it happens again? And again? What will you do then?" He asked her.

Paige took a deep breath, "What do you want me to tell you? That I'm sorry? That it won't happen again! Well I am, and it wont!"

Jeff scoffed, "You know Paige, you're just so careless! I knew this was a horrible idea! You might as well just run around telling people who you really are." Jeff practically snapped at her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Great solution Jeff. Just get her running around yelling, I'm Paige! Smart." Steph commented.

Everyone was then pulled out of their argument as they heard a gasp coming from the door. "You're Paige?"

* * *

**I know, I know. I owe everyone an apology. BUT, I did get an update it, and i'll try to continue writing. And stop being what i hate, and an author who NEVER updates.**

**Stripes31 - I am so sorry, Here's the update! (:**  
**Jeffhardymegafan - Heres an update! Enjooy!**  
**emma217 - No problem, I'm glad you loved it! (:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW. (:  
I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER, AND POSSIBLY UPDATE SOONER.**


	8. Chapter 8

Paige mentally cursed as she looked at the door, to see Melina standing there, completely shocked. Paige glanced at Jeff, Hunter and Steph for help, but she knew that there was no way she could talk herself out of this one, and instead just nodded.

Melina narrowed her eyes at her, "Your telling me, that not only were you stupid enough to leave, you're stupid enough to come back?" She asked her.

Paige sighed, "I guess. If you look at it that way." She mumbled, while looking at the ground.

Melina shook her head, "I can't believe you! Do you not understand what your putting everyone through?" She scoffed, "Of course you don't. Because while you were off crying, and sitting in your own self pity, I was the one trying to cheer everyone up. I was the one assuring Mickie that you would come back, even though I didn't think you would. I watched as everyone looked broken, and depressed." Melina exclaimed, getting louder and louder as her rant went on.

Steph shook her head, as she got up and walked over to stand beside Paige. She started to talk, but Paige stopped her. "Look Melina, I know what I did, okay? It wasn't exactly easy for me.. And I don't expect you to understand. Hell, I don't expect anyone to understand. I panicked, alright? I was scared, and I didn't know what else to do." Paige told her, while looking at her.

The constant reminder that Melina could run off and tell everyone scared her. She wondered if she would be able to get away, and how far she could make it before it got around.

Melina was quiet for a minute, but then finally sighed. "I guess I can't say that I understand your logic. But, I know that it was most likely hard for you." She paused, "And no, I won't go telling everyone your secret. But, You shouldn't expect for this to work out for you. There is no way that you can keep it up for long. I never knew you that well, But I knew you well enough to know that you love your family, and you can't stay away from it." Melina then turned around, and walked out of the room, leaving Paige to fall to the ground, and rest her head in her hands.

xxxxx

Jeff sighed as he walked around the arena, the earlier events still fresh in his thoughts. He had told her the minute she presented her plan, that it wouldn't work, and people would figure it out. He just couldn't understand how she had finally talked him into it. He felt so stupid for not being harsher, and not letting her try to get back into the WWE. But the thought of having Paige with him all the time, must have beat the reasonable truth, that in the end, it would all blow up.

"Jeff? Hey Jeff!" Jeff stopped as he heard his name, and chuckled as he saw Shannon Moore running after him.

"Hey Shan, What's up?" Jeff asked him.

Shannon shrugged, "Nothing, except that I heard your not planning on going to Jeannie's party in two days."

Jeff sighed, he had a feeling that someone would approach him about it sooner or later. "I don't know Shan. I was going to stay with Lexie and Kenzie."

Shannon rolled his eyes, " You haven't missed Jeannie's birthday in years. Everyone will kill you if you don't go, including the girls." He exclaimed.

Jeff nodded, "I guess you have a point.. Fine. But, I'm riding with you and Matt then."

Shannon grinned, "Sweet! I knew I'd be able to talk you into it. Matt so owes me twenty dollars now! See you later Jeff!" Shannon then ran down the hall, leaving Jeff laughing.

Xxxxx

Paige rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I'm serious Paige. She's your mother, you can't just send her a card!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"And why not? That's what I've been doing for years." Paige pointed out, only for Steph to glare at her.

"Shes your mother! You should go see her, or call her!" Steph ordered.

Paige scoffed, "Weren't you the one telling me not to go to the party? And even if I went to see her, She'd see how I'm different, and recognize me from the show. Smart one Steph." She said, while once again, rolling her eyes.

Stephanie glared at her, "And what about calling her? Give me a reason for that?"

Paige sighed, "Why not? Because.. I wouldn't be able to handle listening to Jeannie cry and beg me to come back. That's why." Paige stated, while crossing her arms.

Steph was quiet for a minute, "I'm sure there's a better idea then giving her a card with no return address." She muttered.

Paige shrugged, then looked at the door as Hunter, Kenzie and Jeff came walked in. "Momma!" Kenzie exclaimed while running over to Paige.

"Hey Baby." Paige greeted while hugging her daughter.

"So Paige, we decided that your going to come with me on the trip to Jeannie's, but you will be staying in a hotel a couple blocks away. That way it seems like your coming, but last minute, you and Kenzie are going to feel sick, and stay behind." Jeff explained to her.

Paige grinned, "That's it! Steph, I'll call her, but I'll get Jeff and you guys to make sure she doesn't answer her phone, so it goes to her answering machine and then I'll leave her a message!" She exclaimed, and Steph grinned, nodding in approval.

Hunter groaned, "This whole thing is going to blow up. I still say she should stay away from Jeannie." He complained, but Steph quickly glared at him.

Paige grinned at everyone, "So, when do we leave?"

xxxxx

"Paige? Get up. I'm leaving soon." Jeff told her.

Paige yawned as she sat up, then glared at Jeff for waking her up from her nap. "Alright alright. Where's Kenzie?" She asked as she got up.

"Over there, playing with her toys." Jeff said, while motioning to the little girl.

Paige smiled at her daughter, then turned to Jeff, "You know the plan, right? You three get everyone away from the phones, then text me telling me to call. If Jeannie gets to a phone, I will kill you." She warned him, smiling.

Jeff chuckled, "Fine. Though if I can't text you, Ill call you. I have both of your phones on speed dial, so I'll just press buttons." Paige nodded, then looked as Steph and Hunter came into the room.

"Okay, so I'll be the first one back, since Jeff and hunter will want to mingle. Remember to keep an eye on your phone, and try to make the message short, but sweet. Especially since it will passed around, and everyone will have heard it." Steph told her, and Paige nodded.

Hunter looked at his watch, "Alright, We better get going or we'll be late. Jeff, do you need a ride?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, Shannon and Matt are driving me. I'll see you two there." He said, while hugging both Kenzie and Paige goodbye, then leaving.

Paige waved at Steph and Hunter was they followed him out. "Well, Looks like it's just you and me Kenzie." Paige said while dropping onto the couch and sighing.

xxxxx

Jeff forced a smile as he got out of the car, and followed Shannon and Matt up to the door of the big house.

"Come on Jeff. I know your upset Lexi couldn't come, but you should still be excited! It's been awhile since we've seen everyone!" Shannon exclaimed as they let themselves in and walked inside.

Jeff chuckled at his friend. Truthfully, It wasn't that she wasn't there that bugged him. It was that he was extremely nervous for there plan, and he had a feeling it wouldn't go how they hoped it would.

"Jeff! Hey!" A somewhat short blonde greeted him.

"Hey Ash!" Jeff grinned as he hugged her. "How are you?" He asked her.

Ashley shrugged, "I'm good. Excited to be here." She gushed, then grinned, "So Jeffery.. Where's your little friend?"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "Way to be direct Ash. Who told you, Shannon or Matt?"

Ash grinned, "Not telling! Now speak! We wanna meet her!" She exclaimed while playfully pushing him.

"She's not feeling good, and her daughters sick, so they stayed behind." He explained to her, and Ash frowned.

"That sucks. I was excited to meet her." She pouted then ran off as someone called out her name.

Jeff sighed, then walked over to Steph and Hunter as he spotted them. "I have a feeling, this is going to be harder then we thought." He muttered.

Steph nodded, "Defiantly. There is a lot more people here then I thought there would be."

Jeff groaned, "Who's great idea was this anyway?" He asked, and Steph bit her lip.

"It was Stephs." Hunter told him, and Jeff shook his head.

"We should probably get this over with quickly. She's calling her cell, right?" Jeff asked and Steph nodded.

"We figured it was better, that way we have less phones to protect." Steph told him.

Jeff sighed, "Alright then. Let's go find Jeannie, and make sure she doesn't answer her cell phone."

xxxxx

John Cena laughed as Jeannie brought up memories from when him and Paige were younger. "Those were the good days. Then remember when you two refused to sleep for days until you guys finished your monopoly game?" Jeannie said, while laughing.

Dave laughed, while shaking his head, "I remember that. You only ended up stopping because you both fell asleep, and Paige ended up knocking the board over in her sleep."

The three of them busted into laughter, the all stopped at the same time. "I still can't believe you talked to her." John told Dave, shaking his head.

"I know, I was so shocked when she actually picked up. I just wish she wouldn't have hung up." Dave said, while sighed.

"I won't lie to you both, I was hoping she would show up tonight." Jeannie sighed, "I didn't even get a card this year."

Dave rolled his eyes, "I would love to know what got into her. She was never one to just leave.' Dave complained, then turned to John. "We should try calling her. If she made on mistake, who says she won't make another!" He pointed out.

John nodded, then looked at Jeannie, "What do you think? Should we call her?"

Jeannie paused for a minute, then nodded. "I say we try. Dave, you get the cordless from the kitchen, John you get the one from the living room, then meet me in my office. That way, if by some miracle she answers, we'll all be able to talk to her." She exclaimed, while walking away from the guys, hoping, that she'll be able to talk to her daughter.

* * *

ITS HERE! CHAPTER 8 IS HERE! ;D

I wrote all day just to be able to update for all of you! ;D

Please review and tell me what you think. This one was hard to write. I had no idea what drama i wanted to happen, and where to place it.

Well, Enjoyy!

**Reina13** - Thanks! Heres your update! ;D

**RavenDreamerIrish Girl **- Sorry Love! Finally, Heres the answer to the cliff hanger! xD

**Emma217** - No Problem! Here you goo!

**Cena-Skittles-Viper Fanatic** - Awh, Thank you! I love it to! And trust me, I hate having him seem like the bad guy ;p But he works so well as one. Though i do love him anyway!


	9. Chapter 9

Paige smiled as she picked up the sleeping little girl, and walked over to the bed, putting her on it. She tucked her in, then kissed her forehead. "Night Kenzie." She told her, then walked over to the small table, checking both of the phones.

She had been texting Jeff all night, and they had currently lost Jeannie. The last time they saw her, she was standing with John and Dave sharing old memories. And now, Jeff had lost all three of them, and that had scared Paige a little bit. She had to admit she was a little excited to leave a message for her mother. She knew that her mother would be extremely happy about it.

Paige was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. She quickly went to grab it, but stopped. She looked to see what phone it was, and noticed it was her old cell phone. Paige bit her lip. She was confused, and not sure if she should answer it or not. What if it was Jeff? What if it was someone else? Paige took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" She asked, hesitantly.

Jeannie froze as she heard the sound of her daughters voice coming from the phone. She looked at John and Dave who were as just as shocked as her. John then made a motion, telling Jeannie to speak, but Jeannie shook her head, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "Hello? Anyone there?" Came from the phone.

John and Dave exchanged looks. "Paigey?" John asked. He could hear the gasp come from the other line. "Please.. Don't hang up. Talk to me." John pleaded.

"I'm sorry.. You have the wrong number." Paige muttered, trying to change the sound of her voice.

"Paige! Will you grow up?" Dave Batista ordered.

Paige went silent for a minute. "What do you want?" She practically growled.

Dave looked at Jeannie. "Talk to her." He mouthed.

"Paige? Baby girl?" was the only thing Jeannie was able to come out with.

Paige froze at the sound of Jeannie's voice. She hadn't heard it in so long, and missed it. "Mum?" Paige paused, "Happy Birthday."

Jeannie grinned at the two boys. "Thanks Hun. How are you? Is everything good? Are you good? Are you taking care of yourself? Where are you?" Jeannie asked her.

Paige smiled, "I'm doing good. And yes, I'm taking care of myself." She responded, not wanting to answer the last question.

"Paige. Answer her. Where are you? Come back." John begged.

Paige quickly frowned, "Look, I love you guys. But I just can't.. tell you. Alright? I can't do this."

Jeannie frowned and looked at John and Dave. She then glanced to the door as Jade, her other daughter, popped her head in, "Mom, Dad's here."

John immediately grinned, and turned to Jade, "Tell him to come here, Quickly!" He mouthed to her. Jade nodded, and ran out of the room.

Paige sat on the couch, her phone still to her ear. She wanted to very badly to hang up, but she just couldn't find the strength to.

"Paige.. Why are you doing this to us?" Jeannie asked her, and Paige sighed.

"Mum.. I'm not trying to hurt you! I.. you.. you won't understand." She stated, but heard someone scoff.

"That's a load of crap. You probably don't even understand yourself. " Dave spat. "But of course, Little miss Paige has to run away from everything. What happened to facing your fears, huh?" He asked her.

Paige narrowed her eyes, "You know what Dave? Shut up! I'm doing what's best for us? Okay!" She yelled, but then quickly froze. She had said us. Meaning her and Kenzie. She cursed, hoping that they didn't catch it, but of course, it never went how she wanted.

"Us? Who the hell is us?' John pushed, "Is that what happened? Did you run off with someone?" John questioned, his voice sharp.

"John Calm down." Jeannie told him, but Paige just laughed.

"That's what you think? I left all you guys to run off with some guy? Thanks for the confidence Johnny." She remarked.

John rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I was supposed to have confidence in you after you ran away from us." He snapped.

Paige frowned, "You make it sound so much worse then it really was." she said quietly.

"No Paige. That's exactly how it seems to us." Dave told her.

Xxxxx

Jeff sighed as he leaned against a wall. He had been looking for Jeannie everywhere and couldn't seem to find her.

"Jeff! Oh my god, Jeff!" Ashley yelled while running over to him.

Jeff laughed, "Ash, Calm down. What's up?"

Ashley grinned as she jumped up and down, "They got a hold of Paige! Jeannie, Dave and John are talking to her now!" Ashley exclaimed.

Jeff's smile fell ,"Are you serious?" He asked her, then quickly ran off looking for Steph and Hunter. Finally, Jeff found Steph and ran after to her. "Please tell me you've heard..." Jeff pleaded.

Steph nodded, "They just got her dad to go up there. You need to go back to the hotel, and get her out of here right away." She told him.

Jeff nodded, "I know.. But how? I got a ride here with Matt and Shan." Jeff told her.

"Here. Take the keys to our car. We'll just say that Lexi needed you." Hunter told Jeff, as he walked up to them, he then turned to Steph.

"You talk to your dad. I don't care what you tell him, but Lexi, needs to take some time off." He told her. Jeff sighed, as he grabbed the keys. "Tell Jeannie I said Happy birthday." He told Steph, as he then ran out the door.

Steph nodded at him, then turned to her husband. "Do you think she'll finally come back.. As Paige?" She asked him.

Hunter shook his head, "No.. Steph. I really don't."

xxxxx

Jeannie grinned as Paige's dad came into the room. "Hey Jean, What's so important?" He asked her.

"Do me a favour, answer this phone." She told him.

He looked at her weird as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Steve Austin here.."

Paige froze as she heard the voice, and the name. "Daddy.." She said, quietly. Paige covered her mouth with her other hand in shocker. She blinked back the tears as there was silence on the other line.

Steve looked at Jeannie, John, and Dave shocked, "Is this some sort of sick joke?" He asked them.

John quickly shook his head, "No.. it's her." He assured him.

Steve looked at the phone, then put it back to his ear. "Paige Alexa Williams!" Steven said loudly, making everyone, including Paige go quiet. "Where the hell are you? And why aren't you home?" He asked her, his voice quieter.

Paige took a deep breath. "I miss you to, Daddy." She told him, while smiling.

Her dad couldn't help but smile. "Are you ready to come home yet?" He asked her, and Paige was silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry Dad." She quietly muttered to him.

Steve sighed, "I know Paige. I know."

Paige closed her eyes, "I.. I have to go." she told them, not being able hold the tears any longer. She heard multiple sighs from the other end of the phone.

"Momma? Why are you crying?" Kenzie asked Paige.

Paige froze as she heard Kenzie, then quickly turned towards her. "Go back to sleep baby." Paige told her, covering the speaker part of the phone.

"Paige? Who was that? Did I just hear a little girl?" Jeannie asked her, confused.

"Momma! Don't be sad!" Kenzie said louder. Paige panicked and hung up the phone, hoping that they didn't catch on.

Jeannie dropped the phone as Paige hung up, and quickly turned towards the others, "Please tell me that I was hearing things!" She asked them, in shock.

"Not unless we're both hearing things.." Dave told her.

John shook his head, "She never told me anything about being pregnant.. And she would have told me. John stated, a little unsure.

Jeannie looked up at her ex husband, "Steve? Are you okay?" She asked him.

Steve nodded, "Yeah.. Just shocked." He looked at John. "You sure no one said anything about it?" He asked him, and John shook his head.

"Hey guys! Am I to late?" Trish asked as she ran into the room.

Dave nodded, "Yeah, She ended up hanging up after we heard a little girl in the background." He told her, then continued to explain the rest of the conversation to her.

Trish frowned. "That can't be right.. I mean.." She paused then looked at everyone, "She was pregnant.."

Jeannie, Dave, John and Steve went quiet, and turned to Trish, shocked. "Are you serious? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Jeannie snapped.

Trish frowned, "She told us she miscarried and lost the baby.." She explained to them.

John looked at Trish, "Us? Who's us?"

Trish paused for a minute, "Me, Jeff, and Amy." She said, while sighing, "And we believed her."

Dave shook his head, "But would Paige actually lie about something like that and keep the baby from Randy?" He asked them, just as confused as everyone else.

xxxxx

Paige grabbed Kenzie as she let the phone dropped and hugged her. "Don't worry baby, I'm alright." She told her, trying to make it sound believable. Paige quickly jumped up as she heard some angrily banging at the door. She ran over to it, looking through the peep hole and opening it as she saw Jeff.

She quickly threw herself into his arms as he came inside, and shut the door behind him. Jeff wrapped his arms around Paige, "It'll be alright. I booked flights for us already, and we're getting out of here." He told her. "I'm taking you back to Emily and Lissa."

Paige pulled away from the hug, and looked at Jeff. She wanted to argue, and knew for a fact that Jeff expected her to argue the point, but instead, she nodded. She knew going back to them was the safest thing that she could probably do. She then looked at Jeff with a confused face, "What about the contract? I'm supposed to stay for a couple years."

Jeff sighed, "Steph and Hunter will take care of it. If anything, You'll have to tell him. Technically, Alexa Riley doesn't exist." He explained, 'Now start packing. We have an hour then we need to leave in order to catch the flight." He then picked up Kenzie as she ran over to him, 'Hey baby girl." He said, as he tickled her, smiling.

* * *

I know I know, Its mostly likely extremely rushed.

But I really wanted to get another chapter out for you guys, and Its SOOO dramaful, I just had to do it ;D

**Reina13** - Thank youu ,Here you go!

**VIXXY VAMPIRE** - Well here is your answer. ;P I did want more Pizzazz when it came out who he was, but it just wouldn't work. Plus, I think i put in enough cliff hangers. ;P


	10. Chapter 10

Paige carried Kenzie as she walked out of the elevator and headed towards the counter to checkout with Jeff. Her hair was messily pulled up, and her face tear stained. She looked at Jeff, who gave her a reassuring smile. They had already called Lissa and Emily to inform them that the girls would be back in their care. They were happy, obviously, but also upset at the events that had happened.

Paige looked around the lobby and groaned as she saw Randy and Maria at the counter. Maria was arguing with the one girl, and Randy secretly flirting with the other behind Maria's back. Paige rolled her eyes as they walked over to them, and Paige pushed Maria out of her way.

"Excuse me? What is your problem!" Maria snapped at Paige, who turned her head, and smirked at her.

"I suggest you pay attention to what goes on behind your back, if you want to keep your boyfriend." Paige told her as Jeff talked to the girl at the counter.

Maria turned, and glared at Randy who was acting innocently while narrowing his eyes at Paige. Maria then turned to her, and smirked, "Actually, He's my fiance." She bragged, while showing her the ring.

Paige's face went pale as she looked at the ring, the exact same ring, that Randy had given her. She looked up at Randy, her face still pale, and in shock.

Jeff finished checking out, and turned to everyone, looking at Paige confused, then at the ring. His eyes widened as he looked at a confused Randy.

"What's your problem?" Randy asked Paige.

Paige shook her head, then quickly turned to Jeff, "Can we go? Please?"

Jeff nodded, but was interrupted as Kenzie reached over trying to grab the ring. "Mama! That's yours!" Kenzie exclaimed, still trying to grab it.

Paige looked at her daughter, guessing that she recognized the ring from pictures that Paige had shown her over the years. Paige shook her head again, as she looked at the ring, staring at it. "No baby, Not anymore." She muttered, as she started to quickly walk off with Jeff.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "Whats that supposed to mean?" Maria called after her, then turned towards Randy, who was staring at Paige and Jeff as they walked away.

Randy shrugged, "That doesn't make sense.. unless.." His eyes then widened as he took off, running after them as they went into the elevator that took you down the the parking garage.

"Randy! Get your ass back here!" Maria shrieked at him as he ran to the stairs, running down them.

He had to figure out how she knew who the ring once belonged to, and what she meant as not anymore. He knew that there was no possible way it was Paige, she was the complete opposite of her, other then the attitude. He exited the stair case and looked around trying to find them. He smiled as he heard a familiar laugh of a little girl and ran towards it. He sped up as he saw Paige putting the girl into the car seat. "Lexi! Wait!" he called to her.

Paige froze as she heard Randy's voice calling out for her. She finished strapping Mackenzie into the car. She got out, closed the door then turned around to Randy. "Can I help you with something?" She asked him.

Jeff shut the trunk after putting bags in it then walked to the drivers side of the car, and opening the door. "Make it quick Randy. We have a plane to catch." Jeff told him, a little nervous for him to be talking to Paige.

Randy nodded at Jeff, "What did you mean that the rings not yours anymore? And why did it freak you out so much?" Randy asked. He didn't want to be to upfront, and ask if she knew who it once belonged to.. or if she was Paige. He didn't want to scare her off, or make accusations that would get him into trouble.

Paige sighed, "It looks like an old ring of mine. Except it was a bit different looking." Paige lied, then continued. "Look, it's sort of a long story, that I really do not have the time for Randy. Its just me being emotional." She told him, while sighing.

Randy looked at her, trying to figure out if she was lying. He frowned, then nodded. "Alright, Sorry for keeping you." He said, then looked at her confused, "Wait, you have a plane to catch? Where are you going? We have a show tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

Paige glanced at Jeff, "I have some family problems going on, and I really need to be there, and help out." She said, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

Jeff opened the window to the side door, "Come on Lex." He said, proud that he remembered to use the right name.

Randy glanced at Jeff, then moved a bit closer to Paige, "Sorry to hear Lexi. Hope everything works out for you." He said quietly to her.

Paige looked at Randy, she couldn't help but think of old memories with him, good and bad. She went to move away but was caught off guard as Randy leaned in, and kissed her. At first, Paige kissed him back then quickly pushed him away from her.

"Randy.." She looked at the car to see Jeff staring at them shocked.

Randy went to talk, but stopped as Maria's voice calling for Randy was heard through out the parking garage. "Sorry Randy, I have to go.." Paige told him while quickly getting into the car, and avoiding eye contact with Jeff. Jeff glared at Randy, then drove off.

Randy watched as the car drove off, staring at it. He turned around as he heard Maria getting closer to him. "I'm right here babe." He told her while walking towards her.

Maria glared at him, "What the hell was that for?" Maria snapped.

Randy sighed, "Sorry, I just had to ask her something." He said, while wrapping his arm around her waist.

Maria's face softened, "Oh, well come on. We have dinner reservations for tonight, and I have to get ready." She said while walking towards the elevator.

Randy nodded, then followed her. He couldn't help but think about Lexi. He had no idea what had come over him, and made him kiss her. Though, it felt so right to him. He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about her. He was with Maria, and wasn't planning on messing this relationship up as bad as the last one.

Xxxxx

Paige, Jeff and Kenzie were now on the plane, almost at their destination. Neither of them had said a word about Randy kissing Paige. Paige looked over at Jeff, to see him looking in thought, and frustrated. Paige frowned, "Jeffy, I'm sorry." she told him.

Jeff turned to her, confused. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be Paige. He's a complete idiot." He exclaimed, shaking his head.

Paige smiled a bit, "I can't believe he gave her my ring. That's my ring! I fantasized about that ring ever since I was younger Jeff." Her smile fell, and she did her best to stop any tears from falling.

Jeff leaned over and hugged her. "I know Paige. He didn't deserve you then, and he defiantly does not deserve you now. The exact same thing will happen if you go back to him Paige. You know that." Jeff reminded her.

Paige frowned, "I never said I wanted to go back to him." she pointed out, but Jeff knew her well. She wanted to run back to Randy. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. She wanted to be a family, her, Randy, and Kenzie. But she knew that there was no way that it would happen.

Paige was quickly brought out of thought as the plane started to land. She looked at Kenzie who was holding onto Jeff, scared. She smiled at her daughter, and took her hand. "Don't worry baby girl, you're alright." Paige assured her, while kissing the top of her head.

xxxxx

Paige, Kenzie and Jeff walked out of the terminal, and to the room where people were waiting to pick up their family members, and friends. Paige looked around, and grinned as she saw two women, and a little boy with a sign that had Paige and Kenzies name on it, along with welcome home. Paige quickly made her way over to them."Emily! Lissa! I missed you guys!" Paige cried out, while hugging them.

Emily smiled, "Hey Baby girl, we missed you to." She told her, then glanced Jeff who was walking towards them with the bags.

"Well, Since it was short noticed, the girl who is renting out your house, needs time to find somewhere else to move into. So until then, we figured you could stay with Emily." Lissa explained to Paige.

Paige nodded, "Sounds good. Thanks so much guys. I know its short notice and everything that we were coming back." She had really hoped that she could of stayed, but she knew that eventually things would get worse, and her secret would be out to the world. She was at least glad she didn't have to hide herself anymore.

"Oh don't worry about it Paige. It's no bother at all. In fact, we're happy to have you two home." Emily assured her while putting her arm around her shoulder.

Lissa nodded in agreement, "Emily's right Paige. Now come on, let's go get you two settled in, and home." Lissa picked up her son, Paige picked up Kenzie and they made their way out of the airport, and back to Emily's house.

xxxxx

Stephanie and Hunter got out of Johns car as they got back to the hotel. John was still freaking out about talking to Paige, and going on about how he knew that now she would be coming back to them. Steph sent Hunter a look, then walked off the the doors, and walking inside. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she happy?" John asked Hunter.

Hunter sighed, trying to quickly make up an excuse. "Steph thinks people are making to much of a big deal about it. She doesn't believe she'll be coming back." He told him, and John narrowed his eyes.

"Well, Do you agree with her?" John asked, a little annoyed.

Hunter shrugged, "A little bit, yeah." He then went into the hotel after his wife, John following behind him. He stopped as he saw Steph waiting by the elevator, with Randy and Maria beside her.

Hunter groaned as he quickly made his way over to them, hoping Steph didn't say anything that could get anyone into trouble. He walked up to Steph, and put his arm around her. Randy looked over, and rolled his eyes as Hunter and John joined them.

John sent a look at Hunter. He couldn't decide if he should tell Randy about them getting a hold of Paige or not. John was about to tell him, but was quickly interrupted by Maria talking first. "I don't understand what was wrong with that Lexi girl. Why did she have such a problem with my ring?" She whined.

Hunter and Steph looked at each other at the mention of Paige, then Steph looked at the ring, her eyes widening. "Is that.." She started, looking at Randy, who avoided her gaze. "You have some nerve." Steph said, scoffing.

Randy narrowed his eyes, "Why does it even matter? She gave it back, making it my decision what to do with it. It's not as if she's planning to return for it anyway. For all you know, she could be dead." Randy ranted on.

John looked at Hunter who sighed, "There's something you should know Randy.." Hunter then started to tell him about the phone call, but John butted in, and finished explaining the rest in better detail, since he was there.

Once he finished, he looked at Randy, waiting for any type of response. Though, he was out of luck when Randy turned around and walked off, and out of the lobby to outside, with Maria running after him.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she got into the elevator, and pressed the button she needed. She had to get back to call her dad and explain all about 'Lexi'. And that was something she was not excited to do.

xxxxx

Paige groaned as her cell phone went off for the 17th time that night. They were now at Emily's house and all sitting in the kitchen island, with the kids in the living room playing with some toys that Emily had especially for them. Emily grabbed the cell phone, "It's Dave. Again." She said, putting it back on the table.

Paige grabbed it, and pressed ignore. "That's it. I'm done." She said, turning the phone off, then taking out the battery.

Lissa chuckled, "A little annoyed are you?" She teased. "I'm glad your back Paige. This place was lonely without you." She told her, and Paige smiled back.

"I'm glad to be home, honestly. Though, I wish I was more prepared. I'm jobless and bumming at my friends house." Paige stated, while glancing at Jeff, who kept sending her looks. Paige had yet to mention the interesting run in with Randy, and was avoiding it like crazy. And Jeff, was close to bringing it up himself. He found it something that Paige needed to talk about, especially with them, since he knew she wouldn't say a word about it to him.

"Don't be silly Paige. You know your always welcome here." Emily said while getting up and walking to the fridge. She grabbed four bottles of beer and handed each to one of them, and kept one for herself.

"What's this for Em?" Lissa asked her, opening hers.

'I have a feeling we'll need it. Jeff's been sending Paige looks for the past hour, and Paige has been avoiding them. So someone better start speaking, and fast." Emily ordered them.

Paige and Jeff shared one more look, then Paige finally gave in. "Fine. It all happened after we packed our bags and were heading to the car to go to the airport.." Paige then continued to explain the run in with Maria, the ring, Randy chasing them, then finally, the kiss.

When she was done, Paige looked at Lissa and Emily to see their reactions. Lissa was looking at Paige, shocked, and Emily was staring at the ground, trying to figure out what to make of the story. Emily lifted her head, and looked at Jeff, who finally got the hint and rolled his eyes. He got up, and walked to the other room to play with the kids.

Emily then looked at Paige, "So, how was the kiss?"

Paige chuckled at the question, she had been expecting it. "It was.. I don't know. As great as it was before I guess." She sighed, looking at the girls. "Is it pathetic that I still miss him?" She asked them.

Lissa got up, and walked over to Paige, hugging her. "Oh sweetheart, of course it's not pathetic. You were in love with the guy, you were married to him! Obviously you're going to miss him." Lissa told her.

Emily nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah Paige. You're to hard on yourself sometimes. You can't expect to be completely over him yet. He was a big part of your life." Emily said, then rolled her eyes as Paige's other phone started ringing.

Paige got up, and walked over to her purse, taking it out. "It's lexi's phone." She told them while checking the caller ID. "JEFF! It's Vince!" Paige yelled for him, and Jeff quickly came running.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jeff asked her, but Paige shook her head, then pressed the answer button.

"Hey Vince.." Paige said, expecting him to start screaming at her, but was surprised.

"Well, you thought you could pull one over on me, did you?" He asked, jokingly.

Paige smiled, "I'm so sorry Vince. I really thought I could do it. I didn't mean to disrupt anything, I'm very sorry." She pleaded. The last thing Paige wanted was to have Vince mad at her.

"Paige, relax. The only thing I do wish, is that you would have told me. Now look, Steph and I will come up with something. But I want you to keep in touch with me. One day next week, I say we all have dinner. Linda wants to see you again and question you all about your daughter, though Steph explained most of it, Linda just wants to hear it from you. And don't worry, we won't tell anyone what we know. See you next week." And with that, Vince hung up the phone, leaving Paige in shock even more.

She turned to the rest of the group, "I'm going for dinner next week with the McMahon's." She told them, while sitting back down, and resting her head on the table.

xxxxx

Jeff looked around as he walked into the arena, is duffel bag hanging off of his shoulder. It was two days after he had brought Paige and Kenzie back home and now had to go back to work. He didn't want to leave, but Paige forced him back, knowing that it would be suspicious if he stayed away as well. He walked past security, then down the halls looking for the office to talk to Hunter or Steph.

"Jeffery! Get over here!" A girl called out, making Jeff stop.

He smiled as he turned around, "Trish! What are you doing here?' He asked her, while hugging her.

"I'm making a special appearance tonight. I didn't think you would show. Where's your friend?" Trish asked, while looking around.

Jeff chuckled, "That's awesome!" He paused, "Lexi? Oh, she has some family problems going on at home, I'm not sure when, or even if she will come back." He explained.

Trish frowned, "That's not good! Nobody should have to go through that." She said, while walking off in the opposite direction.

Jeff shook his head as he finally found the office and walked inside, to see Stephanie, Hunter and Melina, all arguing. "Where is she? This is not fair to them!" Melina yelled at Steph.

"Not fair to them? You know nothing about what happened." Stephanie snapped back. Jeff looked at Hunter who mouthed to him to stay out of it.

Melina scoffed, "What is there to not understand? She gives them hope, then runs away. Oh right, I forgot that's the way Paige works." She narrowed her eyes at Steph.

"Hey now, There's no reason for that. She made a mistake, she knows that. Cut the girl some slack." Hunter told her.

"Cut her some slack? New flash, I did! I stupidly let her continue living her live as a lie. But you know what, that's it. Her family and friends have right to know that she was right under her noses, and you all protected her." Melina fired at them, as she turned around, stormed out the door, and slammed it closed.

Jeff quickly turned to the others, "She's going to tell them! They're going to kill us!" Jeff panicked, while sitting on the couch, and hanging his head in his hands.

* * *

Here We Go! ;D I've been working on it awhile, and finally want to share it with all of you. I hope you all enjoy it as much as i did.

Now, I absoloutly BEG you to review, and give me feedback, even if its a small thing. I enjoy hearing what you have to say, no matter what it is. ;D

**WweDivaTayTay45** - Haha, Well here's more! Hope you love it !

**reina13** - I'm glad you love it! I do it!


	11. Chapter 11

****Just Letting you know, i made ALOT of mistakes when i orginally put this chapter up. So yes, i did take it down and replace it with a better, correct version. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

John and Dave were now sitting catering, with Ashley, and Trish. They had just finished discussing the party when Randy and Maria had come inside. John had told them about the ring, and that he had told Randy mostly everything about the party. He also told them how he didn't tell Randy how he has a daughter.

"He has a right to know John." Ashley told him, while glancing at him.

Trish sighed, "Ashley is right John. Not to mention, that will be a real blow to Maria." Trish couldn't help but smile a little.

Dave shook his head, "I don't think it's our right to tell anyone. Plus, how do you even know the baby belongs to Randy? You don't know what Paige has been up to." He pointed out.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, "Are you stupid? You honestly think that Paige would run off and do something like that?" Ashley snapped on him.

"Really Dave, I should hit you for that. Just because she ran off, doesn't mean that her life went completely down hill!" Trish fought, now angry.

Dave rolled his eyes at the girls. John had been looking away, not wanting to get involved. He only lifted his eyes as he saw Randy walking to towards them. "Brace yourselves, here comes the moron." John muttered to the rest of the group.

They all went silent as Randy sat down at the table with them. Dave looked at Randy but didn't say anything, John looked away, Trish took out her phone trying to act busy, and Ashley took it upon herself to be the bigger person. "Hey Randy, How are you?" She asked, while glancing at the others to help her out.

"I'm alright, Thanks." Randy answered, then paused. "So, I probably should pass with the small talk. I have a question about when you guys talked to Paige." Randy said to them.

Trish glanced at Dave, and John. "The guys know more about it then we do. They are the only ones here that got to talk to her." She told them, and in return got a glare from both of the guys.

Randy looked at John, "I know you explained quite a bit to me the other night, and you probably think I have no right asking questions, but were you given any indications about where she is? Anything that can help me find her?" He asked them, very concerned.

John narrowed his eyes at Randy and went to say something, but Ashley quickly stood up, making her chair fly back, and slamming her hands on the table. "Who the hell are you to want to find her? You are the damn reason she left in the first place Randy!" Ashley screamed at him. "You might have been able to bullshit your relationships, but that doesn't work on us anymore. Don't pretend to be even a little concerned for her when we know damn well you aren't." She snapped on him.

Trish looked up at Ashley, a little worried. "Come on Ash, calm down, sit." She pleaded with her.

Randy glared at her, "She's my ex wife dammit! You expect me not to care? I loved her Ashley. No matter what you, and your little friends say, I loved Paige." He said, defending himself.

Ashley scoffed, "That's the difference between you and us Randy. You might have loved her then, but we still do now." She then sat back down in her chair.

Dave looked at Randy, his eyes cold looking. "You'd be best to get out of here Randy. I think we're done talking." He suggested to him.

John looked at Trish, "Do you think that now would be the right time?" He mouthed to her.

Trish nodded, and nudged Ashley. She then turned to Randy who was about to walk away from the table. "One last thing Randy. The day Paige caught you in bed with Maria, she had just found out she was pregnant and was on her way to tell you." Trish told him.

Randy stopped, and spun back around. The whole catering room had gone quiet, and everyone now paying attention to Trish, and her outburst. "Your lying." Randy accused her, but Trish shook her head.

"I only wish I was. She told me, Jeff, and Amy, but had later told us she miscarried." Trish said, quietly.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Randy asked her, confused.

John stood up, and rubbed his forehead. "Because, when we were on the phone with her, we could hear a little girl call her mommy. We have a feeling Paige lied about the miscarriage, and really had the baby." John explained to him. They all heard a gasp, then a cry and turned to see Maria in the door way.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at her, "You know, there's so many thing I want to say and do to you. But your lucky that I have morals." Ashley snapped. Everyone watched as Randy ran his hands through his hair, then walked out of the room, completely shocked. Maria shrieked as she ran after him, yelling and screaming.

Dave shook his head, "Well that was bizarre." He commented, making John, Ash and Trish all laugh at him.

Xxxxx

Paige looked at her phone again as she sat at a table in a little restaurant, as she waited for the

McMahon's to join her. She hoped that they arrived soon, since she had to be at work, in three hours.

She was extremely nervous, especially with what she was recently told by Jeff. Melina had been constantly threatening to reveal her secret, people were trying to get contact with Lexi, and were getting suspicious as to why she just disappeared, and her favourite part, Jeff had told her that Randy knew that he had a daughter.

Paige held her head in her hands as she tried her to best to keep herself together. Things were starting to get harder and harder for her, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her life together.

She was starting to miss her old life, her old friends, and her job. She was sick of being in hiding from everyone, but there was no way that she wanted to go back.

Paige glanced at the door as it opened, and smiled to see Vince and Linda walking in. Paige got up, and quickly made her way over to them, hugging them both. "Vince, Linda, It's so great to see you both again." Paige told them.

Linda smiled, "It's great to see you to Paige. It's been awhile, hasn't it." She said, while hugging Paige again.

Paige grinned and led them to table that she was currently sitting at. She sat down, across from Linda, and watched as Vince pulled over another chair, and put it at the end of the table. Paige looked at them confused, but they both ignored her.

"Well, I was hoping our next meeting wouldn't be like this. But I guess just knowing your safe and alive, is good enough." Linda said, while smiling at Paige.

Paige narrowed her eyes a bit. "Yeah, Sure." Paige glanced at Vince, who was shifting uncomfortably. "How are you two? And the family?" She asked them.

"We're good, and the family to. The company's a little shaken right now, but it's something we can get over. We've gone through it before." Linda remarked, with a small smirk.

Paige was a little hurt, but quickly recovered. "The same old Linda I see, I defiantly missed you." Paige gave a small smile. "But I'm not coming back." Paige told her, while ordering tea for herself, as the waitress came over to them.

Vince groaned, as he glanced over to see his wife take out her cellphone, and text a message. "Come on Linda, Is this a good idea?" He asked her, trying to be quiet.

Paige narrowed her eyes Linda, then glanced over at the door. "So who is it Linda? Who's going to be walking through the door? Mom? Dad? Dave or John? Who is it?" Paige said, sharply.

Linda smirked even more, "None of the above." She said sweetly, and grinned as the door of the restaurant opened.

Paige calmed down a bit as she saw Hunter walk through the door. Though, she started panicking again, as Shawn Michaels followed him over to their table. Paige looked at Linda, who was a little confused. Hunter sat at the end of the table, and Shawn sat beside Paige.

Hunter looked at Linda, "John had business to take care of at home, and Dave had plans. Shawn offered to come though!" He explained to her.

Shawn grinned, "Hey Linda, Hey Vince!" He said. Paige looked at Hunter confused, but he refused to lock eye contact with her. "Well hello Lexi, I didn't know you were going to be here! I was told we were meeting up with an old friend. Do you know them to?" Shawn asked her.

Paige couldn't help but smile at how innocent Shawn always was. Though, she was shocked that Shawn didn't know yet. She looked at Linda and stared at her a bit. "So what's the catch?" Paige asked her, confusing Shawn.

Linda looked at Hunter, disappointed. "Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I'm sure it will do." She told him, then looked at Paige. "So, you have a choice. Either I'm spilling the beans, or you are. I refuse to let this go on any longer, it's getting ridiculous. Not only are you hurting everybody that you care about, you're hurting yourself." Linda snapped at Paige.

Paige narrowed her eyes at Linda. "Let me give you some advice. Fight your own battles. This isn't your thing to interfere in Linda. Mind your on business." Paige said, sharply. Hunter and Vince both groaned at the argument. They knew how stubborn the women were, and any argument or fight with them in it, was never meant to end good.

Linda sighed, then frowned. "Paige, You made it my business as soon as you became like a daughter to me." She said, softly.

Paige smiled a bit, but it quickly fell as she remembered the other person at the table. Paige slowly glanced over to Shawn, who looked calm, and collected. He was looking at her curiously, not a hint of anger on his face. Paige was confused, she didn't understand why he wasn't freaking out on her.

Shawn turned to Hunter, and grinned. "You owe me! You so owe me! I told you she would come back to us. I was right, you were wrong! I win! I win!" He practically sang.

Hunter rolled his eyes, and pouted. "Fine fine, you're right. But I'm not, and I repeat, I am not watching all of your wrestling DVD again." He stated.

Shawn glared at him, "No! A deal is a deal. I won, and now you have to pay up. You're watching them with me! You promised!" Shawn exclaimed.

Paige looked as Linda was amused, and Vince was shaking his head. "Uhm guys, I hate to break up the argument here.. but I have to work soon." She told them, almost regretting bringing the attention back on her.

Shawn immediately sighed, "Paige. I knew there was something up with you the moment I met you. Not many new girls stick up to Randy like that, most just drool over him. Plus you acted like a regular, not like a newbie." Shawn explained to her.

Paige groaned, "But I tried so hard! But every time I did something, I had five people telling me that I was just like Paige. How much they missed her, and all of the details. I think at one point I ended up snapping on Mickie, telling her to get over it." Paige told them. "Look, I've heard it all, okay? I was an idiot for leaving, for not contacting anyone, for coming back, for picking up the phone. I know it all!"

Shawn shook his head, "Paige, you acted fast, you did what you thought was right. We understand. Sure, it hurt us, but we all want you to be happy."

Paige looked at him, "Even Dave?" She asked him.

Shawn nodded, "Especially Dave."

Paige smiled, imagining herself going back to everybody, and being a family again, though she quickly got herself out of those thoughts, and frowned. "Look, This whole thing went a lot farther then I meant it to, okay? I can't go back now. I'm sorry." Paige pushed her chair back, and stood up. "I'd love to talk more, but I'm going to be late for work."

Linda stood up, and walked over to Paige. She narrowed her eyes, and got face to face with her. "Fine. But remember this, until you grow up, stop being selfish, and start thinking about how much better a life you and your daughter will have, don't even think of getting in touch with us, or the WWE. And as for Alexa Riley, expect her to be blacklisted for any wrestling companies, no matter how big or small." Linda then turned around, and quickly walked out of the restaurant, Vince, Hunter, and Shawn quickly behind her.

Paige ran her hand through her hair, before taking her seat again. She rested her elbows on the table, then held her head in her hands. She couldn't believe how downhill her life had went. She only wish she knew all of the consequences before she stupidly took on the name of Alexa Riley. Now, she lost everything more then she had already. Her life had just gotten worse then ever.

Xxxx

"What do you expect us to tell you Paige? We told you this would happen." Lissa told her.

Emily was quick to add in. "Yeah Paige, This is getting a little ridiculous. We supported you at the beginning, but we had hoped that you would do the right thing."

Paige tried her best not to roll her eyes. She was now sitting outside at Emily's house, around the outside table. It was her, Emily, and Lissa. Jeff was on his way with Stephanie. After Steph found out about Paige and Linda's chat, she immediately called Paige, telling her she was coming down to see her. "Look, If you don't support me, fine. I can leave. I'm used to doing that, remember?"

Emily shook her head, "That's it!" She stood up, and slammed her hands on the table. "Sorry Lissa, but I've heard enough. Honestly Paige, Will you grow up? Realize how selfish your being! As soon as something goes wrong, or you don't get your own way, you run!" Emily yelled at her.

Paige narrowed her eyes at her, and crossed her arms as she stood up as well. "I'm so sick and tired of listening to you go on and on about how you think you know everything. News flash, You don't! I've done pretty well for myself, and my daughter so far. So if I were you, I'd shut up, and let me run my own life." Paige fired back.

Emily laughed, sarcastically. "Really? That's what you think? That Your raising you daughter properly? Yes Paige. Your raising your daughter great by always moving her places, showing her that it's okay to run away from any problems, and not letting her know any of her family, and her own father. How are you going to take it, when she finds out that the only reason she doesn't know her own father, is because of you. Not because he refuses to help out. I don't know the guy, but I'm sure he would do his best for his own daughter. What would you do Paige? Run away from her to?"

Lissa frowned while looking at the two girls. "Come on guys.. please stop fighting. The kids are right there." She said while motioning to the two little kids who were playing in the pool while looking curiously at the adults.

Paige and Emily were about to continue yelling at each other but stopped as the back gate opened, Jeff and Stephanie walking in. Paige and Emily glared at each other one more time, then Emily stormed inside, and Paige sat back down.

Jeff walked up to the table, and sat down, Steph did the same. Jeff looked around the table, confused. "Do I even want to know?" He asked Lissa.

Lissa shook her head, "Your better off not. To sum it up, Paige and Emily almost went at it." she explained, making Paige roll her eyes.

Jeff sighed. "I guess that means we're making the right decision then." He said, and Lissa nodded in response.

Paige narrowed her eyes at all of them, "Oh yeah? And what decision is that?" She snapped at them.

Lissa and Jeff looked at each other nervously. Steph sighed, "Don't get mad at them, it was Hunter, Shawn and mine's idea. They just agreed that it was best,and time for us to take action."

Paige scoffed, "Well, tell me what this _great _plan is then."

Steph ignored her sarcasm. "Fine. We all believe you and Mackenzie need your family, and Mackenzie needs her father. If, you find this to be untrue, then we're done helping you hide. We will only help you if you agree to reunite with your family, and those who care. And trust me, it's very hard for any of us to do this, but we feel it's right." Steph explained to her.

Paige looked at the whole group, completely shocked, and caught off guard. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She felt betrayed. "Are you kidding me?" Paige asked them, and they all shook their heads.

Steph sighed, "Paige, we don't want to have to do this. And if you don't want our help, fine. Leave. But, when you decide that you want to come back, and do what's right for you, and your own daughter, then we will all be here. But until then, we're sticking to what we feel is right, and we're staying strong." She then shrugged.

Paige shook her head. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that you guys would do this to me." She partially snapped, her eyes starting to water. Paige turned towards the pool. "Kenzie, baby. Time to get out and get changed. We have to go."

Mackenzie nodded has she climbed out of the pool, grabbed her towel, then headed quickly into the house. Cody, Lissa's son, looked at his mom, wondering if the instructions were for him to. After get a head shake from his mother, Cody went back to playing in the pool.

Lissa looked at Paige, hopefully. She wanted Paige to tell her that she was packing up, and heading back to the road to go see her family. She loved Paige as a sister, and was doing what she hoped was right. Though deep down, she knew that pushing Paige away was wrong. That it would only make things worse. But some how, Steph had convinced her into going along with the whole plan. "Paige? Please don't make this any harder." Lissa pleaded.

Paige looked at Lissa as if she was about to speak, then just shook her head and walked off towards the sliding doors into the house. She went inside and to the spare bedroom that she was sharing with Kenzie. She knocked on the closed door, then let herself in to see Emily helping Mackenzie out of her bathing suit.

Paige ignored her and grabbed their suit cases, and started filling it with all of the clothes that they were going to need. Once she was done she put them near the door, and turned to see Kenzie sitting on the bed, looking at her, and Emily leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed.

"Your not going with them, are you?" Emily asked, though it was more of a statement.

Paige shook her head. "Nope. But if that's how you guys are going to be, then fine." Paige shrugged. "I can take care of us, without help. I've done it before. We don't deserve to be treated like this. And you know what bothers me the most Emily? That I thought I could trust all of you. I thought, that you all actually cared, and understood." Paige laughed, "Oh how wrong I was."

Emily waited patiently as Paige ranted. "You done now?" Emily asked, then smiled as Paige nodded. Emily walked over to the door and picked up both of the suitcases. "Before you went shooting off your mouth. I was about to explain how I was against what they were doing. I'm guessing you'll need a place to stay, so I already set up my guest room." And with that, Emily walked out of the room and carried the bags down the stairs and out the door.

Paige stared at the door dumbfounded. The last person she expected to be on her side was Emily. Especially with their big argument earlier. Paige turned around, and walked over to the bed, picking up her daughter. "Come on Kenzie, time for another change." She told her, while quickly walking down that stairs, after Emily.

* * *

I kind of really love this chapter. I don't know what i love about it, i just do. I've been trying to struggle so many things, and I'm doing my best to keep this story at the top of my list. I am sorry if i'm getting a bit behind. THOUGH, I'm glad to get chapter 11 out.

I do have a favour. PLEASE comment, and let me know what you think of it. It would mean so much to me, and i honestly don't think it's that hard to do. Give me feedback, advice, even just a compliment would be awesome. And i would love you forever.

One last thing before shout outs, Just a reminded that i do write one-shots for people, all you have to do is ask (: Also, i love having them written for me, if you love to do that kind of thing as well.

NOW;

**Reina13 - Thank you so much for always commenting and reading. (:**

**wwedivaTayTay45 - Thank you very much, And once i get time, i'll check out your stories, I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lissa frowned as she watched Paige and Kenzie leave out the door, following behind Emily with all of their things. She turned to Steph, who looked like she was thinking, and Jeff, who watched Paige walked off, and looked troubled.

Stephanie sighed, "I had a feeling it would turn out like this. I tried so hard to convince Emily to help us. We're not going to get anywhere with people helping her." She told the two that were still there.

Jeff nodded a bit, "I agree. But what else are we going to do? The last thing I think any of us want to do is hurt her, and push her away." He said, and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"We need another plan. A good one though. And somebody to help us out.." Steph said out loud, then looked at Jeff.

Jeff quickly shook his head. "There's certain times that I must draw the line Steph, and this will be one of them. We aren't telling anybody where she is, or that she was Lexi Riley. I refuse to be involved in any of that." He quickly told her.

Steph smirked, "Who said anything about us telling anyone? You forgot about a certain little someone who is already threatening to let go of the secret." She pointed out.

Lissa gasped, "Stephanie.. Look, I'm with you a hundred percent. But getting Melina to tell people.. Isn't that a bit harsh for Paige? I know she hasn't made the greatest decisions, but this has to be hard for her.. and I don't want to make it worse."

Steph couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Look guys, your either in, or your out. Decide."

Lissa and Jeff glanced at each other, both unsure on what they should do. Finally, Jeff sighed. 'We'll make you a deal Steph. Give Paige at least two weeks to make up her mind. You never know, she might decide that we're right. If there's no word from her in two weeks, you can go ahead with your plan."

Steph immediately grinned. "Sounds like a plan, Jeff. Sounds like a plan."

xxxxxx

Paige stretched her arms as she sat at the reception desk at the hair salon. It had been a little longer then a week since Steph, Lissa and Jeff had told her that until she went back to her family, they weren't going to talk to her. So, she moved out of Lissa's house, and moved in with Emily, the only one who went against the group.

She had tried to call Jeff a couple times, and he only picked up once, though quickly hang up once Paige said hello. She had also texted Lissa, though she never texted her back. It hurt Paige to know that they were serious about the whole thing. Though she still refused to give in to them.

Paige jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up, hoping it was either Jeff or Lissa. But she was even more shocked to find out that it was Steph. Paige was unsure whether to answer it or not, but finally pressed the green button on her phone. "Hello?"

Steph took a deep breath. "Hey Paige. How are you doing?" She asked, curiously.

Paige rolled her eyes. "What do you want Steph?" She snapped.

"Fine, I'll make this quick. Will you, or will you not do the right thing for you and Kenzie?" Steph asked her.

Paige laughed, "You just don't quit, do you? Look Steph, learn to mind your own business. Okay? I'm not going to play your stupid games. Get over it." She told her.

Steph was a quiet for a minute, then sighed. "Fine, That's it. I've given you enough time. I'm done playing by the rules. If you won't give yourself up, I'll do everything in my power to give you away. Just you wait Paige. You are going to regret this. I promise you that." Steph snapped on her, then hung up the phone.

Paige groaned as she put the phone down, then looked to see Emily watching her. She motioned Emily over towards her, then waited.

"Hey Paige. Who was on the phone?" Emily asked as she leaned against the reception desk.

Paige sighed, "It was Steph. She asked if I was coming back yet." She explained. "Obviously, I told her no."

"Then what did she say?" Emily asked Paige.

"That she is going to do everything in her power to give me away, and get me back" Paige said while frowning. "There is so much she can do Em. It scares me. Plus Jeff and Lissa is on her side. It isn't fair." She complained.

Emily thought for a moment and grinned, "Yeah, but you have me. We can get one step ahead of them." She was quiet for a minute. "But you need another accomplice. Someone important to help us out."

xxxxx

Stephanie was seething as she sat in her office with Hunter, Jeff, and Shawn. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot Paige was being. She was so sure that Paige would come back, that she could convince her.

"Steph, you need to calm down. You can't just expect her to come back. She is scared, and trying to make sure she is doing the right thing for her, and Kenzie." Jeff told her, and in return got a glare.

Steph laughed. "Scared? She isn't scared. She's stubborn, and selfish. She is only looking out for herself!" She exclaimed.

Shawn frowned, as he listened to her. "Come on Steph. Yes, she is stubborn, I admit that. Just as stubborn as you, in fact. But threatening her, and turning against her will not help. It will only chase her farther away. I told all of you that from the start." He explained to them.

Hunter sighed, "Stephanie. I love you, I really do. But I think we did enough damage, don't you?" He asked her. "The best thing to do now is to wait."

Steph glared at her husband and shook her head. "No way. I'm in this for the long run. Mother and I have made a plan, and we're going through it with your help or not!" She exclaimed, as a cell phone started going off.

Jeff looked around the room to see who it belonged to, and chuckled as Shawn reached into his pocket, and took out a cell phone.

Shawn looked at the caller ID, then made a some what shocked face. He pressed the answer button, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello? OH.. Yes? Right, hold on a minute." He covered the bottom of the phone, and looked at the other three. "It's Rebecca. I'll be right back." He told himself while getting up, and quickly heading out of the room.

Hunter watched Shawn suspiciously, as he left the room. "Since when has he ever left the room while on the phone with Rebecca?" He asked them.

Jeff shrugged, "I've never known him to. But what are you thinking? That he lied about who he was talking to?"

Hunter frowned, while still staring at the door. "I'm not sure... And he was in a decent mood, so it's not as if he fought with her this morning, or he wouldn't be here. I'll have to ask him later." He said.

Stephanie shrugged then walked towards the door. "I'm going to find Melina. I'll update you two later." She said while waving to them at walking off.

Jeff groaned as Steph left the room. "What did we get our selves into?" He asked Hunter. "Somebody is going to get extremely hurt in this, and I'm scared to find out who."

Hunter sighed, "With our bad luck, everyone will end up hurt." He commented, while leaving the room.

Xxxxx

Paige sat on the couch in Emily's living room, her hands in her lap, and occasionally glancing at the door. Emily was sitting on the floor, playing with Mackenzie, and her baby dolls, and also glancing at the door every once in awhile.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Paige asked Emily, as she pulled her legs up on the couch, now sitting cross-legged.

Emily shrugged as she stopped playing with Kenzie. "I'm not sure. As much as I hope for him to show up, he might have went running to everyone, telling them we called."

Paige sighed, "I don't think he's that kind of guy, Em. Besides, he's the only hope I have left." She told her, while taking the doll Kenzie was handing her, and playing with the hair.

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting, there was a knock at the door. Paige quickly got up, tossing the doll on the floor, and walked towards the door.

Paige glanced at Emily as she was starting to get up, and Paige opened the door.

"Hello Paige." The man said, as she opened it. "Glad to see you gave me the right address. I figured you'd chicken out."

Paige gave him a small smile. "Thank you for coming Shawn. You want to come in?" She asked him, while pulling the door open more.

Shawn Michaels nodded, while walking in and make his way to where Kenzie was. He knelt down, and started saying his hello to the little girl.

Paige glanced at Emily, and motioned for her to begin talking. It was obvious the two had rehearsed what they were going to say.

Emily nodded, then turned to Shawn. "I know we weren't really specific about why we asked you here but..."

Shawn looked up at her, and raised his hand, motioning her to stop. "Look, The last thing I want is for you both to start sucking up to me. Everyone involved in this is starting to take it to far, and you two are the only ones who aren't trying to purposely hurt anyone." He was silent for a moment, and stood up. "Emily, I know you're just looking out for Paige and Kenzie, and doing what you should. As for you Paige, I know your scared. And not many people are helping you out right now. In fact, you have quite a lot of people after you, and trying to expose you." He pointed out.

Paige nodded at this. She knew that what he was saying was completely true. She was scared. She did have a lot of people against her.

Shawn continued, "I do wish you weren't in this mess, and this none of this happened to begin with, but wishing won't do anything. I believe in helping, and not watching a train wreck happen. Now, the most I can offer is to be your eyes and ears at the arena's. I'm guessing that's all you want, since even I couldn't think of any other plans." He finished, then looked at the girls.

Paige quickly walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Shawn."

Shawn smiled, and hugged her back. "No problem Paige. I'd do anything for you baby girl. So would everyone else."

Paige pulled away, and nodded. "I know. I've really been thinking about that. But I still can't help but thinking of the bad that could happen." She told him.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, I understand." He said, but the conversation was interrupted by someone honking a horn outside the house.

Emily walked over to the window, and looked out. "The windows are tinted, I can't see who it is. But since it's the only car.. I'm guessing it's your ride." She said to Shawn, a little suspicious.

Paige's eyes widened, as she looked at Shawn. "Please tell me there is a reasonable explanation for this."

Shawn nodded, "There is Paige. Really. I knew you wouldn't ask any one else for help. And you have no threat with him, I promise. In fact, you'll probably be happy he's here." Shawn explained, while waving for the guy to come in.

Paige shook her head, she couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed that no matter who she tried to trust, the betrayed her. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Shawn could tell from Paige's look what she was thinking. "Relax Paige, I promise you that everything will be okay. I do."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to see who was getting out of the car. "Paige.. If I were you, I'd look. You are going to be so happy."

Paige took a deep breath while walking towards the window. She looked outside, and her face lit up. She ran over towards the door, swung it open, then ran outside, and right into the arms of the man who had gotten out of the car. "Gramps! I can't believe it!"

The man smiled as he hugged Paige back. "Hello Paw." He greeted her.

Paige grinned at the nickname. Paw was something that only he called her, and only she called him Gramps. Paw, was a play off her initials, which were Paige Alexa Williams, or PAW.

She let go of the hug, and pulled away. She turned to Shawn and Emily, who were walking down the drive way, Emily had Mackenzie in her arms.

"Can you guys believe it! Look who it is!" Paige exclaimed, happier then she had been in awhile.

Emily laughed at how happy her friend was. " Yes Paige, I see who it is." She said, while shaking her head, amused.

Shawn smiled at the man, "Hey Ric, told you it would all work out fine."

Ric Flair smiled at him. "Guess I have to give you a point for this one, Shawny boy. You were right this time." He said, with a laugh.

* * *

I know it did take a bit, but here it is. I'm starting to get back into this story, since it is starting to get dramatic. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, and i'm not sure when i will end. I have some ideas, but they all involve making a second part to the story. Any ideas on that?

Now, Shoutouts! (:

**RememberingYesterday; Thank you so much ! Here's the next chapter! (:**

**Reina13; Thank you for the idea! It definatly gave me some inspiration. I'm not sure if it's who you had in mind, but he just kind of popped in my head, and wouldn't leave xD Plus it kind of fit with him being the one who Shawn brought. Thank you again!**

**Wwe4eva15; Thank you so much, nothing feels better then someone telling you that you're a very talented awesome writer, that's for sure. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

There you go! Keep Reading & Reviewing!  
~ Jessie.


	13. Chapter 13

Paige sighed as she sat in the passengers seat of the car, Emily beside her in the drivers seat. The car was currently parked in front of Paige's house. Kenzie was off at Emily's sisters for the day.

"You sure your up for this?" Emily asked her.

Paige nodded, then got out of the car. Her mission for the day was to go into the house, and pack everything of hers so that tomorrow they could bring it all to storage.

Emily, Paige, Shawn, and Ric realized that with them knowing where Paige was, anything could happen. So they made a plan to move Paige and Kenzie to a hotel for a while. Shawn had to go on the road, Ric had other stuff to do, and Emily couldn't get time off work, so a hotel is where they finally decided.

The girls walked up to the house, and Paige unlocked the door. Emily went in first, then glanced around. She turned to Paige. "I'll continue the kitchen. You go upstairs and start on your bedroom. There are already boxes up there." She told her, then disappeared.

Paige nodded, then made her way up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom, and smiled at how neat it looked. She sat on her bed, and looked around. The girls didn't have that much to pack, since they already had a lot in storage.

When Paige left to rejoin the WWE, the girls rented out her house to a student. The upstairs was off limits, but they had access to the main floor, and basement. The basement was already cleaned out, since that was where the student lived, and as for the main floor, it was just some stuff, like furniture and little things that needed packing. Most of the work was in the upstairs part of the house.

Paige grabbed a box and looked around the room to see what she had to clean out. The dresser was already done, and packed up. The bed was already apart, and ready to be taken out. Paige sighed as she realized the only thing left was her closet.

She walked over to the closet, and opened the doors. Paige sat down on the ground, with the box beside her, ready to be filled with junk. Paige pulled out a small shoe box, and opened it. She was over thrown with emotions as she noticed that the shoe box had a bunch of different pictures in it. The pictures were all of her, Randy and other friends and family.

Paige held up the last picture in the box. It was of her and Randy on their wedding day. They both looked like they were the happiest people in the world. And Paige believed that on that day, they were. If only those two people knew, what would happen to them.

"Paige? You okay?" Emily asked as she walked into the room.

Paige jumped as she turned around, to see her best friend. "Yeah, Of course. I'm good." She lied.

Emily walked over to her, and took the photo from her. "That must have been a fun night." She said while sitting on the bed mattress.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, It was. I only wish you guys were there." She said, while putting the rest of the pictures into the box. She grabbed some more stuff that was on the floor of the closet, and put it into the box as well.

Emily watched Paige as she put everything away. She frowned as she looked at the picture of Paige on her wedding day. She could hardly recognize her friend. The blonde hair, different eye colour, and the huge smile on her face as she looked at her husband. Emily looked over at Paige, and sighed. Emily couldn't help but think of how happy Paige looked in that picture. Em frowned again, as she realized that she didn't really know that side of Paige. Where she was happy, with no regrets, and no worries. She didn't know that Paige at all, and she hated that.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Paige asked her, while closing the box.

Emily shook her head, "Nothing. Here." She said while putting the picture in the box before Paige could close it. "I'm going to go finish downstairs.. Yell if you need anything." Emily said while getting up, and rushing out of the room.

Xxxxxxx

Melina grinned as she walked back through the ramp. She had just finished beating Maria, and loved every minute of it. She looked around backstage, and rolled her eyes as she saw Stephanie standing by the wall, arms crossed, as if she was waiting for her.

Melina walked over to her. "What do you want Steph?"

Stephanie grinned, pushing herself off the wall. "Hey Mel. I think it was time we had a chat." Steph told her.

Melina laughed, amused. "A chat? Sure, I'll play. What are we chatting about?"

Steph grinned. "Well, Our little secret, you haven't told anybody yet? Have you?"

Melina shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Why should I tell you?" Melina asked. She had a feeling this was about Paige.

"Fine. I'll go straight to the point. I'm on your side here." Steph told her. "I think, you should continue telling people. They have a right to know Lexie was actually Paige. We can work as a team here Melina. You and me, finally exposing everyone to who Paige really is." Steph finished, smirking.

Melina frowned, taking in all of what Steph just said to her. "You know what Steph? I think, this is all some game to you. You just want to come up on top, and prove that your were right, about whatever you told her." Melina shook her head. "If I tell anyone, It's for Paige's benefit. My friends, benefit. Not yours." Melina told her, then stormed off.

Steph glared at Melina as she stormed off. "Fine! You'll regret this!" Steph yelled after her, then stormed off, looking for Hunter, not noticing the figure in the corner, who had over heard their whole conversation.

Xxxxxx

Shawn walked through the hall of the arena, while glancing around nervously. He hadn't talked to Hunter, Steph, or Jeff all day, and that disturbed him. He had promised Paige and Emily to keep them updated, but he couldn't find anything to update them on.

Shawn continued roaming around, then let out a sigh of relief as he saw Hunter and Jeff whispering to each other about something important. "Hey guys." Shawn said, while walking over to them.

Hunter gave Jeff a sharp look, then smiled at his best friend. "There's the guy we've been looking for. What's up Shawn?"

Shawn looked at Hunter suspiciously. He knew Hunter well, and could tell that something was up. "Everything's great.. Why are you asking?"

Hunter shrugged, "What? Am I not allowed to ask my best friend of.." He paused, thinking. "of many years what's up?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Did you just forget how long we've been friends?"

Hunter's eyes widened, then he quickly shook her head. "Of course not! What kind of best friend would forget something as important as that?" he said, while 'shooing' his hand, as if to show that it was a crazy assumption.

Shawn folded his arms in front of his chest. "You did too! You little liar! You forgot how many years it's been!"

Hunter narrowed his eyes back at Shawn. "I did not! How can you accuse me with such a thing!"

Jeff smirked as the two men continued yelling and arguing with each other. He crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, highly amused. Finally, he figured he let them go on long enough. "Hey Hunter.." He said, interrupting them. "Wasn't there a point to you sucking up to him?"

Hunter blinked. "Oh yeah!" He turned to Shawn. "We'll continue this argument later. For now, I need to get to the point. I think you're hiding something from me.. I mean.. us." He grinned at Jeff. "And I.. I mean we.. want to know what it is."

Shawn became nervous. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to collect himself, and act normal. "And what makes you think that?"

"You always take your calls If I'm in the room. You never excuse yourself, and take it somewhere else. And the other day, you did. And you said it was Rebecca. You definitely would stay in the room if it was Rebecca." Hunter pointed out.

Shawn pressed his lips together. He had a feeling he would've got caught eventually, but he didn't think it would be this soon. But then again, he wasn't surprised that it was Hunter who found him out. "I.. Uh... I've been trying to.. and you know.. I just.." Shawn sputtered, trying to think of an excuse.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shawn, just spit it out. Come on, it can't be that bad."

Shawn sighed, "Fine.. If you really want to know.. I've been fighting with my cable company." He lied.

Hunter gave him an 'are you kidding?' look. "Shawn, Rebecca is the one who takes care of that. You get too flustered."

Shawn scoffed, "I do not get flustered!" He exclaimed. "I can to deal with the cable company!" Shawn the stormed off in the same way that he came, forgetting all about asking where Steph was.

Jeff turned to Hunter as Shawn left, confusion all over his face. "Did that really just happen?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, it did. I can't believe that moron thinks he could keep up arguing with the cable company." He rolled his eyes, and walked off as well.

Jeff groaned, "I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." He muttered while running his hand through his hair.

Xxxxxx

Paige smiled as she walked down the street with Emily. Kenzie was off with Shawn, Rebecca and their kids for the day, leaving Paige to have some time to herself. Paige decided to use that time to hang out with Emily, to make things even a little bit better.

The girls were having a good time walking, and chatting, when Paige's phone went off. Paige took the phone out of her pocket, and rolled her eyes as she checked the caller ID, and pressed reject.

"Who was that?" Emily asked her friends, curious.

Paige shrugged, putting the phone back in her pocket. "I don't know. A unlisted number keeps calling. I just press reject, I don't trust the number. It could be anything."

Emily nodded, "Yeah I agree. It's probably a lot safer that way. And who knows, with Steph as an enemy, anything could happen."

Paige couldn't help but laugh, "That's so true."

The two girls smiled at each other, then went silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like.. a comfortable one.

"Hey Paige, I was wondering... do you ever think about giving yourself up to them?" Emily asked her.

Paige sighed, "Yeah.. everyday. It'd be so much better for Kenzie, they're right when they say that." She admitted. "But, I'm too much of a coward for that."

Emily frowned, "Your not a coward Paige. They don't exactly make it easy for you, either. They are so busy trying to prove a point to you, that they don't even think about your feelings in this anymore."

Paige was about to respond, when she spotted a familiar diva coming towards them. She quickly grabbed Emily, and headed into the book store they were in front of.

"What's wrong Paige?" Emily asked, "What did you see?"

Paige was quiet for a minute, "Maria.. I saw Maria.."

Emily walked over to the door, and peeked her head out. "I don't see anyone Paige. You sure you saw her? Not just imagining it?"

Paige shook her head, "No, Em. I'm sure I saw her... I think." She sighed while following Emily out side. "I swear I'm going crazy."

Emily laughed while putting her arm around Paige, "That's silly! You were crazy to begin with." She teased, making Paige smile, and laugh.

Xxxxxx

Trish Stratus sighed as she sat in the middle of the ring, in the empty arena. It was still a couple hours till they went live, so for the mean time, everyone was practising, and making sure they knew exactly what was supposed to go down.

"Do you ever wonder if we did something wrong? That if we went back in time, we could change it.. and make it better?" Ashley Massaro asked her friend, as she leaned against the corner ropes.

Trish looked at her, "I used to wonder that all the time. I used to go over everything in my head, wondering what I did wrong." She sighed, "I used to blame myself for not picking up any signs that she was going to run off."

Ashley frowned, "I think at one point, we all blamed ourselves. I know for the first while I did too." She told Trish. "The thing is, now matter how hard I think about it, I can't find any signs. It makes me wonder if she planned it, or got scared one day and just ran off."

Trish shrugged, "I have no idea. I used to think I knew Paige well. That I could read her like a book.. I guess I was wrong." She slowly got up as she noticed the guys making their way down the ramp.

"Hey you slackers! Get out of our ring!" John Cena yelled at the girls, while grinning.

Ashley rolled her eyes, while getting up. "Your calling us slackers? Who was up at six this morning to work out at the gym? We were. And what were you two doing? Still sleeping." She pointed out, while crossing her arms.

John scoffed, "Well sorry! We didn't get back to the hotel till late last night. We had to catch up on our beauty sleep." He fought back.

Ashley and Trish couldn't help but laugh. "Out late last night? I see then. Instead of using what little gym time we have, you guys go out to the clubs.. Yeah.. and we're the slackers." Ashley said, smirking.

John pouted, knowing that he lost that one. He got up on the ring, and playfully pushes Ashley as he passed her.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Someones a sore loser." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Dave shook his head, "Okay okay. Enough." He climbed into the ring as well. "So, what were you girls gossiping about?"

Trish and Ashley exchanged a look. They weren't sure if they should bring up Paige. All it seemed to do lately was cause arguments, and bring back hurt feelings. "Nothing exciting.. more like.. old news." Trish said, not exactly lying.

Dave sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Don't you two ever get sick of talking about her?"

John looked at them, confused. "How do you know what their talking about? I don't get it.. old news?"

"Oh come on John. We're talking about Paige." Ashley snapped at him.

John's face immediately got an annoyed look on it. 'Well don't snap on me Ashley. Sorry for attempting to get over it."

Trish groaned, while glancing at Dave who looked ready to hit one of them. "Hey, stop it. We're sick of you two fighting whenever she gets brought up."

"I'm sorry.. I'm just frustrated." John exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Trish sighed, "We all are John. But that doesn't mean we should be taking it out on each other. If anything, we should be working together to find her."

Dave scoffed, "Who says she even wants to be found? We've been waiting for years for her to come back, and she's done her best to make sure nobody knew where she was. And if anyone ever talked to her, it was her messing up."

"Maybe she's just scared Dave." Ashley suggested, while leaning against the ropes.

It was now John's turned to scoff. "Scared? Scared of what? That we'll actually be there and care for her?"

Everyone was quiet for a minute, then Trish spoke up. "Maybe.. She's scared we'll be mad. Since she left and everything. I don't know."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I just wish there was a sign or something." She said, with a small laugh.

The four of them went into thought about what would be their version of a perfect sign. It was then that Ashley's phone went off. She groaned as she slipped out of the ring and walked over to the announcers desk where she had her stuff. She picked up her phone, and almost dropped it. "Uhm, Guys? Come here!" She yelled at them.

John, Trish and Dave all quickly got out of the ring and ran over to Ashley. "What is it Ash?' Trish asked her.

John took the phone from Ashley. "What is this? A fortune cookie?" He asked them.

"People aren't always who they appear to be?" Trish read from the screen. "What's the big deal Ash?"

Ashley pressed another button, and a picture came up. "It's Lexi. The new diva that left because of family issues."

Dave frowned, "Who sent this to you? Someone who know?"

Ashley shook her head, "I don't know who the number is. It's no body in my phone.."

"That's weird.. It's probably just somebody messing with your head." John said, while shrugging.

Ashley sighed, while putting the phone back into her pocket. "I hope so.."

* * *

I finally decided i wrote enough for another chapter, while at the cottage this weekend. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll be going back up next weekend, and i'm hoping to write some more. I think that's where i do my best writing. Plus, it's usually what i do when i get stuck at a part in my SVR games. (:

Now Shoutouts! ;

**Reina13; Thank you! I'm so glad i have someone who constantly reads the story, and reviews on it. So i thank you so much for that. (:**

**RKOsgirl92; Thank you! I know he's not such a big part right now, But Randy will make his way in there eventually. I promise!**

Keep Reading & Reviewing!

~Jessie (:


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since Paige was moved into the hotel, and she was beginning to get sick of it. She couldn't stand being locked up in one small room. Even Mackenzie was starting to get annoyed with being in the hotel room, and Paige didn't blame her.

"Momma, can we go home now?" Kenzie asked her, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

Paige sighed, she had no idea what to tell her. First of all, she couldn't even figure out where home was to Kenzie. She didn't even know where home was to her. "In time, Kenzie. I promise." She told her daughter.

Kenzie whined, then headed over to her bed, where her dolls were all over. Paige rubbed her forehead, while getting her phone. She checked for messages, and wasn't surprised to see that she had none.

"Hey Hey! Room service!" Someone yelled, while knocking on the hotel room door.

Paige grinned as she jumped off the couch, and ran over to the door. She didn't even bother looking through the peep hole, before opening the door. "Gramps! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, while hugging him.

Ric Flair laughed, "It's great seeing you too, Paige." He said, walking into the hotel room. "I was in the neighbourhood, and decided to stop by."

Paige closed, and locked the door behind him. "In the neighbourhood? You know someone around here?" She asked, while sitting on the couch.

"A friend was in town, wanted to meet up for a chat. I figured I'd drop by and see how my two girls were doing." Ric said, while hugging Kenzie as she ran over to him.

Paige smiled, "Well, we're glad you dropped by. It's so suffocating in this room. I feel like we're on lock down or something. There's not much to do around here." She admitted, and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

Ric took Paige's hand in his own. "Listen to me Paige, you do what ever you think is right. Don't let anybody's judgement cloud your own. Okay? No matter what you do, we'll support you." He told her, seriously.

Paige felt like a load of worry was taken off her shoulders. "Thank you Ric, I definitely needed to hear that." She told him. "So, who were you visiting? Do I know them? Anybody special?" She asked, while winking at him.

Ric laughed, " No no. Things are going good with the wife." He smiled for a minute, then sighed. "But yes, you do know them. And that, is why I came to advise you to stay in the hotel. Luckily, they aren't staying here, but I have no idea who else could be in the area."

Paige frowned, "Well then.. who is it? Who am I looking out for? Maria? Jeff? Hunter? Steph?" She questioned.

Ric shook his head, "No Paige. It's Dave." He told her. "And this isn't to be taken lightly. Somebody just took this to a whole other level."

Paige was confused. "What are you talking about? Did Steph send him here purposely? Just to find me?" She guessed.

"No.. Ashley got a text message the other day. It said people aren't always who they appear to be." He said, repeating what Dave had told him.

Paige laughed, "That's all? They could be talking about anybody! How would they know it's about me?" She asked, relieved that was all.

Ric narrowed his eyes. "I'm not finished. With the text, was a picture of you.. or should I say.. of Lexi." He explained.

Paige could of swore she forgot how to breathe. She couldn't believe someone was doing this to her, of all people. "Who was it? Stephanie? Linda? Who..!" She asked, her voice raising.

Ric sighed, "I don't know Paige. The number was an unknown one. I just want you to be careful, if your sticking through this. Someone's working hard to uncover your secret."

Paige groaned, "Why did I get myself into this mess?" She asked, while resting her head on the table.

Xxxxxx

Emily stretched back as she sat in the receptionists desk at the hair salon. She took the job over while Paige was off hiding at the hotel. Emily wished she didn't have to work, so she could go off with her.

"Emily? What are you doing? Where's Paige?" A voice asked, while walking up to the desk.

Emily narrowed her eyes while sitting right in the chair, and looking up. "What do you want Lissa?"

Lissa sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. About everything. I just want to talk to Paige. It's important."

Emily shook her head, "Not going to happen. Not only is she not here, I'm smarter then that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dammit Em! We're not against her! Don't you realize that? We're trying to help her!" Lissa exclaimed, making Emily laugh.

"You might be trying to help her, but that's not what Steph has planned. Definitely not. She's called threatening Paige, she's tried to get others to help her, and she's taking matters into her own hands, and sending pictures, and messages to people." Emily explained to her. She groaned as the phone rang, and not wanting to be interrupted, she picked it up, then slammed it back down.

Lissa smiled for a minute, then stopped. "She hasn't done any of those things! I've been talking to her, and to Jeff."

Emily shook her head, "You don't understand Lissa. She doesn't need people to tell her whats wrong and whats right. She knows. And she sure as hell don't need you guys interfering and making things worse."

"How are we interfering?" Lissa asked, "We're helping! It's two completely different things."

Emily nodded, "Exactly. They are two different things. If you were trying to help her, you would realize that she needs to make this decision on her own. If not, who is to say she won't run off again. She has to be ready." Emily leaned back in the computer chair. "Are we done here? I have work to do."

Lissa sighed, and nodded her head. "Sure.. After you tell me where Paige is. If you don't trust me enough to tell me that, then at least tell me if shes okay or not." She said, concerned.

"I'm not telling you where she is. And it's not that I don't trust you Liss, it's I don't trust your friends. And Paige is fine, we talk to her daily, and visit every so often. So don't worry about her." Emily told her as the phone started ringing. Emily picked it up angrily, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello. This is Emily speaking." She said, while listening to the person on the other line.

"Hello, Is this Paige Williams?" The voice asked, a little too sweetly.

Emily narrowed her eyes, even though she knew that they could not see it. "No, This is Emily. Paige is off on sick leave, I'm not sure when she will be back." She lied.

The caller let out a little chuckle. "Oh Emily, you all humour me so much. I know who Paige is, I know her secret. I also know that you, and your little blonde friend with you are hiding her." The caller paused. "Let me just remind you of something, Em. Your best friend has caused a lot of problems, and there will be a time when everything blows up in her face."

Emily gasped, and immediately began looking around. How did they know that Lissa was with her? Were they being watched? "Who are you?" Emily asked, cautiously.

"Who am I?" The caller laughed, "I'm the girl who is going to expose to everyone, who Paige Williams really is." with that, the caller hung up the phone.

Emily slammed down the phone, and jumped out of her chair. She ran out of the salon, and looked around the street, trying to see if she recognized anyone. She knew that this women, the one that called her, had to be watching her somehow. Did they know where Paige was?

Lissa followed Emily outside and looked around as well, though she had no idea what she was looking for. "Emily? Are you alright? Who was on the phone?" She asked her, confused. She put her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Your shaking.. come back inside and sit down."

Emily turned to Lissa, and shook her head. "We're in serious trouble Lissa. Well, Paige is anyway. We need to stop this crap and work together. Someone is trying their hardest to expose Paige, and as long as I'm around, I'm going to be a constant pain in their ass."

"As long as we're around." Lissa corrected Emily. "Let's go inside, we have plans to make." She said, while walking back into the salon.

Emily nodded her head, took one more look around the street, then followed Lissa inside. They had some calls to make.

Xxxxx

Paige ran her hand through her hair as she sat in her hotel room surrounded by Emily, Shawn, Lissa, Jeff, Hunter and Steph. They had been fighting all morning about the recent text message, and phone call.

Steph was quick to say that she thought that Paige should give in, and give herself up before some one else did it for her. Though, Emily was also quick to fight back, saying that Steph was being selfish and not thinking of Paige. That argument had lasted about an hour before Lissa and Hunter finally intervened and got them to stop.

Hunter, Steph, Jeff, and Lissa were shocked to find out that Shawn had been secretly helping Paige. Hunter admitted that he had suspected it, but knew that it was Shawn's choice on what he did, and let him do his own thing. This, of course, caused Steph to freak out on both Shawn and Hunter, calling them traitors.

Jeff had pretty much been quiet all morning, hardly commenting on anything. Paige had tried multiple times to get eye contact with him, but he was constantly avoiding her.

Paige groaned as Stephanie and Emily began to fight again. She was really starting to get sick of listening to them, even if they were both just trying to do what was best for Paige. "Enough!" Paige yelled, making both of the girls stop arguing. "This is crazy, you both need to stop. I get that you both want the best for me, but fighting is not helping."

Jeff nodded his head, finally talking. "Paige is right, fighting is not helping. For the sake of Kenzie, we all need to get along and work together. Plus, If this person is set on exposing Paige, we will all go down with her. In case you all forgot, we have been hiding her."

Steph's mouth widened as she realized that Jeff was right. "Fine.. No more arguing." She promised, unhappily.

Paige looked over at Emily, and narrowed her eyes, waiting for her to answer as well.

Emily sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. I'm done, it's over."

"Thank you. Both of you." Paige said, while doing her best to smile happily at them. She then turned to Hunter, "Do we have any idea who could be doing this?"

Hunter shook his head, "You have a lot of enemies Paige. You always have, even before you left, to be honest with you."

Lissa frowned, "You had enemies even before? I really can't imagine why anyone would hate you... What went on behind the scenes?" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

Paige couldn't help but chuckle at Lissa. Back then, Paige made sure to keep her private life, private from all of the fans. She did a pretty good job at it as well. "There were a lot of things I did my best to keep private. Like, for example why I left and what really happened." She pointed out. Many fans had no idea about why Paige and Randy broke up, just that they did.

"Dad wanted to make a whole story line out of it, he wanted Steve and Randy to eventually get into a feud since really, Randy's the reason Paige left." Steph told them. "There was no way Steve would allow it though. He wanted Paige's drama to be left private, and knew that Paige would be furious about it."

Nodding her head, Paige ran her hand through her hair. "There was a lot of people that I didn't get along with. And back then when I didn't get along with someone, everybody knew it. It was constant arguing, Candice was probably the one I fought with the most. No matter what, we just could not get along."

Steph laughed "Then there was Liz, and Tori, and the feuds with Kelly.." She reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Long story short, I have a long list of people who would love to expose to me everyone." Paige told all of them. "But the question is, who would have been able to figure me out?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly have no idea. You guys said that Melina knows about you, right? Could it be her?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No, I doubt it. She was dead set against exposing Paige like that when we last talked." She said, with an innocent look on her face. She wasn't going to explain how it came up in conversation, but she had a feeling they all knew.

"Most likely, this person made sure that none of us are aware that they know about Paige. They could have found out at any time, as well. They have obviously thought this through." Shawn told them.

Sighing, Paige grabbed the bottle of water beside her, and took a sip of it. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Paige hated having to constantly hide, and be cautious. She looked up as she noticed Jeff leaving the room, and going on to the balcony.

Paige glanced around, noticing that everyone was chatting with each other, and no longer paying attention to her. She slowly got up, then made her way across the room, and out to the balcony where Jeff had gone.

Jeff was leaning against the railing, looking out over the city. He turned his head when he heard the sliding door open, and close. He turned his head back as he noticed it was Paige, and didn't say a word.

"Look, I don't know what exactly I did, and I don't know what exactly to apologize for, but I am sorry. The hardest thing about all this is not being able to go to you about everything, and not getting your opinions." Paige told him, truthfully. "Kenz asks for you everyday, and it kills me to have to tell her that I have no idea when she will see you next, when I will get to see you next. Your my best friend Jeffy, you have been for a long, long time. And I miss you so much." By now, pain was obvious on Paige's face, and tears were beginning to form.

Jeff couldn't handle it anymore, and turned towards Paige, and pulling her towards him, hugging her. "I miss you too Paigey." He whispered to her.

A huge smile was now on Paige's face. She was glad to have Jeff back, he was like her rock. He had been with her through everything, and understood more then Lissa, and Emily. But that was only because he was around when Paige was still living her WWE life.

Paige pulled away from Jeff as she thought she saw something flash, and quickly looked around. "Did you see that? Please tell me you saw that!" She exclaimed while turning to Jeff.

Jeff looked at Paige, with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? I didn't see anything."

"How did you miss that? There was a flash, like a camera!" Paige told him, while leaning over the balcony and looking to see if she could see anything, or anyone.

Jeff shook his head, and had an amused look on his face. "Paige, I didn't see anything. You were probably just imagining it." He told her, then glanced through the balcony doors into the hotel room to see Lissa motioning for them to come inside. "Now come on, looks like we're being summoned."

Paige groaned then followed him inside and went back to where she was originally sitting. "What's up? Why did you call us back inside?" She asked them.

"I'm hungry and decided it's time for a lunch break." Shawn told them, while grinning.

Paige could tell by looking around that Steph and Emily both wanted to continue figuring things out and were not happy about stopping for lunch. "Lunch sounds good. We all need a break." She told them, while grabbing her jacket and purse and heading to the door.

Xxxxxx

Randy sighed as he sat around the kitchen table at his parent's house. He was joined with his father, Ted Dibiase Jr and Sr.

The first thing Randy did when he found out about him possibly having a daughter, was call his father. His father had told him that the next time he had a couple days off, he was to get back to their house so that they could figure this whole thing out.

"And you're sure that they heard a little girl? It could be all in their heads." Ted Sr asked, as he leaned against the counter. "Maybe they were just trying to get you going Randy."

Ted Jr shook his head, "I've seen the way they are all acting. They seem more freaked out then Randy does."

Randy refrained from rolling his eyes at Ted Jr's comment. "Anyway, Trish told me that the day Paige.." Randy paused, trying to find the right words. "found me.. she had just found out that she was pregnant. They said she told them that they miscarried, but they figure she must have lied to them."

Bob Orton sighed, while looking at his son. "I called Steve as soon as you told me, I wanted to make sure that they weren't lying to you." He admitted to his son, and put his hand up as he could tell that Randy was about to yell at him. "Just hold on a minute, I'm not finished. Luckily, he was with Jeannie at the time and they both told me that they heard the little girl call Paige mom."

Randy narrowed his eyes at his father. "Did they say anything else?"

"Nothing that important. We talked about how surprised we all were that Paige would hide something that big from her family. If any of us hears anything, we agreed to tell each other. We also agreed that if you do, infact, have a daughter, you deserve to know her, and be able to be a father to her, if you wish." Bob told him. He decided to leave out that he had quite the argument with Steve about it all, and that if it wasn't for Jeannie, none of that would be true.

Randy stood up, and threw his arms up. "Of course I'd be a father to her! This girl.. If she's mine.. like hell if I'm going to let Paige keep her from me!" He exclaimed.

Ted Jr couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Yes, and Maria is just going to love that. I don't know if you've realized it yet, but Maria tends to hate anything that ties you to Paige."

Bob Orton shook his head at the mention of his soon to be daughter in law. "She will just have to deal with it. You sure picked an interesting one there son. Why you left Paige for her, I will never figure out, son."

"Yeah, well you'll get over it, considering I am planning on getting married to her." Randy pointed out to him.

Ted Jr immediately began to laugh, "Wait, you mean you finally figured out a way to get around everything and get married to Maria?" He asked.

Randy's eyes widened and he motioned for Ted to shut up. "Yeah.. don't worry about that. I got it all figured out." He said quickly, hoping his father, or Ted Sr wouldn't pick up on anything.

Ted Sr frowned. "What are you talking about boy? Get around what?" He asked, confused.

"Randall.. That better not mean what I think it means.." His father, Bob, ordered.

Randy closed his eyes, and nodded his head. "Sorry Pops. But your right, the divorced was never finalized. Paige and I are still technically married.."

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure how to end this one, but i finally got it!

Sorry for taking so long guys, and thank you to everyone who sticks with me, and reviews every time i update. (:

There's nothing I love better then reading all of your reviews on the story.

Now, Shoutouts!

**RKOsgirl92 - Here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Reina13 - I'm actually.. not so sure on that. I had this big plan when i first started, but now I can't decide who i want her with at the end. I want to thank you for reviewing all the time, I appreciate it so much. (:**

**Wades Wife - Here you go! (:**

****Keep Reading & Reviewing!

~Jessie! 3


	15. Chapter 15

Paige rolled her eyes at Lissa "Oh come on, your telling me that you would pick Dolph Ziggler instead of Alex Riley?" She asked her, as if she was crazy.

Lissa nodded her head, "Yes I would. Dolph isn't the greatest looking guy in the world, but Alex Riley? Really?"

Paige, Emily and Lissa were all sitting in Lissa's living room, waiting to watch Monday Night Raw. The girls had talked Paige into it, it had been awhile since they were all able to watch it together.

"You both have horrible taste." Emily said, while rolling her eyes. "David Otunga is pretty good looking."

Paige and Lissa both widened their eyes, as they turned to look at her. "Ew!" they both exclaimed.

"And you say we have bad taste? Clearly, you're not including personalities in this" Paige said, while crinkling her nose.

Emily shook her head, "How would you know? You weren't around long enough to actually get to know him."

Paige smirked, "Do you want me to call Jeff? Or Stephanie? They'll tell you what he's all about.."

Lissa laughed, "She's got you there Emily. Let's just agree, to disagree then."

"That sounds good to me." Paige said, laughing along. "Speaking of Jeff, he hasn't messaged me all night. Usually he checks in every five minutes.."

Lissa frowned, "That is weird. Though, he probably has a good reason. Maybe he ran into an old friend.."

Emily nodded. "Lissa's probably right. Jeff hasn't exactly been Mister Sociable with his wrestling buddies lately.."

"That's true. I'm probably just over reacting. Every little thing seems to scare me lately. I can't help thinking that someone's watching, or exposing me." Paige admitted to them. Ever since she thought that she saw a flash while talking to Jeff, everything set her off. She hardly left the hotel room, and kept a constant eye on Kenzie.

"You just need to relax Paige. What more could they possibly do? It seems like they just want to taunt you, not expose you.." Emily pointed out, shrugging her shoulders.

Paige quickly turned around as Mackenzie and Cody came running into the house, from the back yard. "What's up guys? Why the hurry?" She asked them.

"Momma, some lady told us to give you this!" Mackenzie handed her an envelope, while squeezing onto the couch beside her.

Paige's eyes widened as she looked at Emily, and Lissa. "What did we tell you guys about talking to strangers!" She yelled.

Emily quickly got up, and ran out of the house, looking to see if she could catch who ever came to the house.

"But Momma, they said they they knew you." Mackenzie whined.

Paige sighed, and hugged her daughter. "It's alright Kenzie. Just, come get Momma next time, alright?" She told her, and Mackenzie nodded her head yes.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and play." Lissa suggested as Emily came back inside the house. The two kids nodded, and then ran up to Cody's room.

Emily walked back over, and sat on the chair she was sitting on before. "I didn't see anyone, they must have drove off right away. What's in the envelope?"

Paige ran her hand through her hair, then opened the envelope. A picture, and a letter both came out of the envelope. Paige gasped as she looked at the picture. "I knew it! I saw a flash, and Jeff wouldn't believe me!" She exclaimed, while handing it to the girls. "That was when Jeff and I were on the balcony talking."

Emily took the letter from Paige, as Lissa took the picture, and began to read it out loud. "Paige, It's been such a long time, I see you're doing well. Your daughter's cute, she looks just like you, and Randy. I was shocked when I first saw her, the last thing I thought you would do was hide a daughter. Watching you the past couple of months have been great fun, but I'm sad to say that I'm planning to end all of this. It brings me great pleasure to expose you as the coward, and bitch you really are. You thought you were so alone before? Well just wait, you will definitely be alone after tonight. No more family, no friends, and once Randy finds Mackenzie, he'll take her too. You've made everything so easy for me to ruin your life. I must thank you. Much love."

Paige grabbed the letter out of Emily's hand. "Who the hell does this woman think she is?" She yelled, while looking over the letter. "Tonight? What does she mean by tonight?"

Lissa's eyes widened as she heard the familiar theme song come from the TV, and immediately grabbed the controller and turned it up. "It's raw tonight, Paige. Maybe she's planning on doing something tonight.."

"You've got to be kidding.. I can't handle this anymore." Paige groaned, as she grabbed her cell phone and texted Jeff, telling him to call her as soon as possible. She needed his help, and she needed it now.

Xxxxx

Jeff was sitting on one of the benches in the locker room when his cell phone beeped, indicating that he had received a text message. Jeff quickly picked up his phone, worried that Paige was in trouble, or that something else had happened.

He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed that it wasn't Paige that texted him, but Ashley. She messaged him saying that she was heading to catering and wondered if he wanted to meet up and talk.

Jeff quickly texted back saying that it sounded like a great idea, and he'd meet her there. It had been awhile since he had talked to any of his old friends. Lately, he had spent most of his time with Paige, talking to Paige, or going over things with Steph and Hunter. He hardly had time to talk to his own brother anymore, and he knew that wasn't going over well with them.

"Jeff? You in here?" One of the other wrestlers asked him as they walked into the locker room, "Ashley is outside, said to tell you she was waiting for you." He told her.

Jeff nodded at him as he stood up, and slipped his phone into his pocket. He heard it beep again, but figure it was nothing important, and decided that he would check the message later. "Thanks. See you around." he told him, then headed over to the door and out into the hallway. "Hey Ash, What's up?" He asked her, while hugging her.

"Hey Jeff. It's been so long!" Ashley exclaimed while hugging him back. "We miss having you hanging out with us. Even John and Dave do, though they won't admit it." Ashley teased, while laughing.

Jeff smiled as he pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, I'm sure they do." He said. "But I am sorry, I know I haven't really been around lately. Things with Lexi have gotten pretty bad, and I've been trying to be with her as much as I can."

Ashley frowned, "Oh, I had no idea. Is there anything we can do? I feel so bad that her career was cut short.. hopefully things can get better so that she can return.." She said, as they walked down the hall.

Jeff nodded his head, "Yeah, she hated having to leave all of this behind." He paused, trying to figure out what exactly to tell Ashley. "Her fathers having problems, and she's also come to realize that being on the road all the time isn't that great for her daughter, so she decided to take a break."

Ashley stopped for a minute, and looked at Jeff. "I forgot that she had a daughter.. How old is she?"

Jeff started to worry, thinking that Ashley was catching on. He knew that she was the one to receive the text message, and it was probably bothering her. "She's about seven, why?" Jeff lied.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Ashley said, as she began to walk again. "Jeff, if you ever got a hold of Paige, and new where she was, you would tell us. Right?"

Jeff sighed, "You've been listening to John and Dave again, haven't you?" He asked her.

"I don't know Jeff. I just.. I miss her so much." Ashley exclaimed. "I feel like I could have done more, to let her know that I was there for her." She paused, "You know what I do sometimes? And it's so stupid too.. Every time I pass someone that looks like her on the street, I always look back to see if it's her. Not only that, I search her name up on the internet when ever I think about her. I always hope that I'll find something out on some stupid gossip site.."

Jeff let out a chuckle, and hugged her. "Ashley, You did everything right, we all did. This is all up to Paige now, we just have to let her get over it. Every one handles things differently, and Paige has never been like most people."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away. "That's true, Paige always had to be different then everyone, didn't she?" She wiped some tears from her face. "Sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to get all sappy on you. It's just that, Trish isn't here to talk about it, John just get's all angry and grumpy, and Dave.. he's just an ass about it."

"I understand. If you ever need to talk Ash, I'm here for you. Alright? Just call me, I'll listen." He told her, while smiling. He felt bad not being able to tell Ashley everything. And seeing her like this, just about killed him.

"Ashley! Jeff! Hey!" Someone called out, as they walked towards them.

Ashley's eyes widened as she realized who it is. "Holy crap. Jeff.. It's Torrie." She whispered to him, then faked a large smile. "Torrie! Oh my god it's been such a long time!" She said.

Torrie Wilson hugged Ashley, and then hugged Jeff. "It has been long, hasn't it? I came to cheer on Candice tonight, and decided to say some hellos before she had her match."

"That's.. great Torrie! What an awesome surprise.." Ashley said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thanks Ashley." Torrie said, with a little giggle. "So, I've heard there's been some interesting news about Paige going around.. I'm really not surprised though, only Paige would be stupid enough to hide something like that, and then get caught."

Ashley narrowed her eyes, and was about to launch herself at Torrie, but Jeff grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You did not just say that.."

"Oh, but I did." Torrie said, while smirking.

Jeff tightened his grip on Ashley, "It would probably be best if you walked away Torrie. Clearly, your stupid enough to think that bad mouthing Paige to her best friends is a smart idea."

Torrie smirked, "If you guys are such best friends with her, then how come she left?" She asked, then laughed as she walked down the hall, away from them.

"What is her problem! She is such a bitch!" Ashley exclaimed, while pulling herself away from Jeff. "You should have let me hit her."

Jeff laughed, "As much as I agree with you, the last thing you need is to be suspended because of Torrie Wilson. Now let's go to catering, and watch the show."

Ashley nodded, hooked arms with him, then walked down the hallway with him until they got to the room that was set up for catering. They both grabbed a bottle of water, then headed over to an empty table. They positioned their chairs so that they both had a clear view of the television screen so they could watch the show.

"So, how have things been lately? How much have i missed?" Jeff asked. He still felt horrible not being around. He knew Paige needed him, but he didn't find that a reasonable excuse to start ignoring all of his other friends.

Ash shrugged her shoulders, "Other then Trish and I constantly fighting with John and Dave, nothing really. Hearing all of this new stuff about Paige has all of us at war with each other, It's crazy. John get's pissed at any small mention of her, and Dave, well he gets mad whenever we try to stick up for her." She explained to him, frowning. "It's nice to finally have a decent conversation with someone."

Jeff sighed, "Sorry I haven't been around more." He told her. "How's the little one? I miss her around here."

Ashley smiled, thinking of her daughter. "Maddy's good. She's in school full time now, so i figured it would be best for her to stay with Ronnie, and my parents."

"I'm sure she misses you too." Jeff told her, smiling. He then glanced over to the entrance to see John Cena walk in to the room, and head straight for the table that him and Ashley were sitting at. "Hey John." He greeted him, as he got to them, and sat down.

"Hey Jeff, Ashley." Cena said, while nodded his head once. "You guys mind if I stay and watch the show with you two?"

Ashley nodded her head, " No, we don't mind at all." She told him, "Look, Maria's coming out. This has to be good." She said, sarcastically.

The three of them, Ashley, Jeff and John watched as Maria strutted to the ring, with her usual smirk on her face. She slid into the ring, then grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia. "Listen up! I am sick and tired of hearing everybody go on about the title match between Candice and Mickie. Neither of them deserve to have that belt! It should be mine!"

Ashley couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I bet you both that this is hardly scripted, and Maria is just spewing how she feels. She's always wanted that belt, even back when Paige had it."

Jeff nodded his head, and laughed. "Do you remember when Maria tried to grab Paige's belt when she left it unattended? She would have probably got away with it, if Trish didn't catch her first."

"Then there was the time she tried to start a petition, saying that it was unfair everyone was getting title shots but her.. but everyone refused to sign it." John added, while laughing as well. He then stopped, and looked at the TV. "What's happening? There isn't supposed to be a video clip.."

The video first showed a bunch of pictures of Lexi, and then of Paige. Words saying 'People aren't always who they appear to be.' popped up on the screen. By the havoc now going on backstage, it was obvious that it wasn't planned, even by Vince.

A clip of Paige and Emily then appeared on the screen. It was when Paige and Emily had gone out for day, and were walking along the street.

"_Hey Paige, I was wondering... do you ever think about giving yourself up to them?" Emily had asked her._

_Paige had sighed, "Yeah.. everyday. It'd be so much better for Kenzie, they're right when they say that." She admitted. "But, I'm too much of a coward for that."_

_Emily then frowned, "Your not a coward Paige. They don't exactly make it easy for you, either. They are so busy trying to prove a point to you, that they don't even think about your feelings in this anymore."_

The video then cut off, the screen going black.

Ashley gasped, and turned towards Jeff. "No.. It can't be.. please tell me this all some sick joke.." She begged him.

Jeff, unsure of what else to do, quickly got up and raced out of catering. He could hear John yelling at him from the table, and Ashley sobbing. He made his way through the halls to Vince's office, ignoring everyone trying to talk to him as he went by. Jeff opened the door, slamming it shut and locking it behind him. He looked to see Hunter standing by the TV, and Steph pacing around the room, cell phone in hand.

"This is bad.. this is very bad." Steph muttered, while turning to Jeff. "Do you have any idea who the hell did this?" She asked him.

Jeff shook his head. "I was hoping one of you would be able to tell me. I was lucky enough to be with Ashley and John when it aired. I was able to run away when they were sitting there, in shock." He explained to them.

While sighing, Hunter walked over to Steph, and took the phone from her. "Jeff, you need to get a hold of her, and quick. We have to make a plan, before people start trying to break down this door. Vince is in the trailer, trying to find out exactly what happened."

Jeff took out his phone, and swore under his breath as he noticed many missed messages from Paige. "I'm guessing something happened, because Paige has been trying to get a hold of me, for the past hour." He told them, as he texted Paige back.

It wasn't long before Paige texted back, with orders. "Paige wants you both to say you had no idea. Say you found out the day she ran off.. or something like that. If you won't, at least say that she made us all not say a word. She refuses to have any of us get in to trouble." He told them, reading from the messages she had sent them.

"How does she expect us to do that?" Steph asked. "We've all been seen with her, so it's obvious we were hiding her. First things first, we have some explaining to do. We can easily split it to three groups. Steve and Jeannie, Randy, and then Ashley, Dave, John and Trish."

Hunter shook his head, amused at how his wife was taking charge. "I'll call Steve, it would probably be safer. I have a feeling that he won't be too happy with Jeff."

"Wait, so I have to deal with the gang, or Randy? That's unfair!" Jeff whined, holding his head in his hands. "No matter who i talk to, they're going to rip me apart."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You should have thought of that before hiding Paige."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "In that case, I'll deal with Randy. You have deal with the rest. All four of them." He said while smirking, then leaving the office.

"What? No!" Steph yelled out. "That's not fair! You can't do that!" She then turned towards Hunter, pouting. "This is no fair. I have four of them to explain this too!"

Hunter just laughed, and embraced his wife. "You should have thought of that before taunting Jeff." He teased her.

Xxxxx

Paige was staring at the television, completely dumbfounded. She hadn't said a word since the video went over, and neither had Emily or Lissa. "Please.. tell me that didn't happen." Paige begged, finally talking.

Lissa, who was sitting beside her, put her arm around Paige's shoulders. "Sorry Hun, but it did." She then turned to Emily, "When was that?"

"It was when we weren't all talking.. Paige and I had decided we needed a little day out, since we had been packing everything up in her old house." Emily explained to her. "We were walking and then.." Emily's eyes widened and she turned to Paige.

Paige quickly picked up on what Emily was about to say, and jumped up. "Maria! I saw Maria that day! I knew I did!" She exclaimed, turning towards the girls. "It has to be her, She's always hated me.. and nothing would make her happier then getting to take my daughter away from me." She said, while thinking of the note.

Emily sighed, "Are you sure it's her, Paige? Someone could be setting her up.. you never know. We don't want to jump to conclusions or anything.."

Lissa nodded her head, "I agree with Emily. But Paige, what are you going to do now?" She asked her. "You need.. like a game plan of some sort."

"A game plan? I guess so.." Paige was silent for a minute. "Both phones are going to be ringing like crazy. My parents are going to want scream at me, Randy's going to want to know Kenzie, and I probably just made everyone hate Jeff and them."

Running her hand through her hair, Emily stood up and turned the television off. "Let's deal with this, one group at a time. Though, you need to decide if you're ready to come out of hiding or not. Do you want to deal with this heads on, or from afar."

Paige frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She didn't want to face her family, and all of her old friends, but at the same time, she wanted to put this girl in her place. She wanted to teach her that nobody, messed with her and threatened her daughter and got away with it. And she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it was time that Paige went home.

"No more hiding, no more running. She wants me out of hiding, she's got it. But I'll make sure she knows that this was the stupidest mistake she ever made. She's going to regret, messing with me." Paige exclaimed, with a smirk on her face. She meant business.

Emily and Lissa both smirked at each other. They old Paige was finally back, and they were finally getting to meet her. They couldn't wait.

* * *

I really wanted to get this up, because I have finally decided it was time to make things interesting. I have this week off, so I'm going to try and do my best for you guys.

Also, I put a new poll up on my profile, and I really encourage you guys to go and check it out, and vote. It's about who you want Paige to eventually end up with. (:

Now, Shout Outs! (:

**Reina13 - I can do my best.. But she doesn't exactly have a great rep in this story.. ;p**

**RKOsgirl92 - I updated again, I hope you like it!**

**Antihero32 - Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! (:**

****Thank you everyone!

Keep Reading & Reviewing!

~Jessie!


	16. Chapter 16

Paige, Emily and Lissa all sat around the kitchen table in Emily's house. A cell phone lay in the middle of the table, with Jeff on speaker phone. The girls had decided that a plan needed to be made, and Jeff had agreed to help them out.

"We've steered clear of any interaction with anyone so far." Jeff told them. "Everyone's either avoiding us, trying to figure this entire thing out, or we've done amazingly well at avoiding them."

Emily scoffed, "You're such a coward Jeff." She teased him. "So, we need to figure out what we are all going to do next. And yes, I mean we. We refuse to let you go at this all by yourself." She told Paige.

Paige smiled happily, "Thanks guys, really. Though, it's not fair to get you all into this. I should be dealing with the consequences, not you."

"Paige, shut up." Lissa told her, while rolling her eyes. "We love you, and want to do this. Besides, you've already got us into this mess." She teased, smirking.

Emily nodded her head in agreement."Lissa's right, we're in this for the long run. Now, you have three things to decide. How you want to contact your parents, what you're going to say to Randy, and how you are going to deal with the rest of them."

"Apparently Vince convinced your dad to come on Raw on Monday and make a statement. He wants to play the video off as if it was planned, just to convince the fans." Jeff told them. "Though, you know Vince, always trying to make money out of everything. Remember the whole Matt, Amy and Adam thing?"

Paige hit her hand on the table, and smirked. "That's it, I got the perfect idea. If it's a publicity stunt Vince wants, let's give it to him." She exclaimed.

Jeff groaned, knowing exactly what Paige was thinking. "Please tell me that you aren't thinking what I think you are..."

Emily grinned as she realized it too. "Yes! Paige that's perfect! We can sneak you into the arena, and when your dad's out on stage, making his big speech, or whatever, you can make a big entrance!"

"How can either of you think this is a good idea?" Jeff asked them, groaning. "You realize that once you show yourself, there's no turning back. There is no running away again."

Paige pressed her lips together, thinking about what he said. "It's not about me anymore Jeff." She told him, serious. "I've done some serious thinking, being locked up in that hotel room. It's all about Mackenzie now. She needs to be surrounded by family and friends, to be in a more stable environment, and as much as I hate it, she needs a father. She needs Randy."

The room went silent, everyone processing what Paige had just said. They all knew that she was right, Kenzie did need all that. But like Paige, they didn't exactly like the thought of Randy being back in the picture.

"Fine, as long as you know what you're doing, and accept any consequences." Jeff said, "Do you need to be sneaked into the building, or are you going to be sitting in the crowd."

Lissa got up, and grabbed Emily's laptop from the living room, and brought it back to the table. After a couple minutes of her typing, she smiled, "Alright. I can get you two ring side seats. I figure we'll only need two, since I can stay at the hotel with Kenzie and Cody."

Emily nodded as she looked at the laptop. "Sounds good, how well do you know the security, Jeff? We're going to need someone to pay them off, so they'll let Paige over the barrier."

Paige shook her head, "That won't work. The security change all the time, and most won't budge unless you have a signature from a higher up."

"Can't Steph or Hunter sign? I'm sure one of them would be glad to do it." Lissa asked her, "Wouldn't Vince do it? He would super happy with you coming onto the show."

Paige's eyes widened. "Yes! Lissa! I can tell Vince my plan. He'll do his best to get me into the building unnoticed, so that I can run down the ramp. Just think about it, my entrance song going off, the crowd going nuts, the shocked look on my father's face." A wide grin appeared on Paige's face as she imagined her return.

Jeff chuckled from the other side of the phone. "Someone can't wait to get back in the business." He commented. "I'm surprised you've went this long without being the center of the spotlight."

"Trust me, I miss it. I just hope I haven't lost my fans over the years. They have always been amazing, no matter what happened backstage, they still went crazy whenever I walked down that ramp." Paige told them, grinning still.

"Well, you'll find out on Monday. I have to go. I have to get to a signing. It's me, Maria, Cody, and Ashley. This should be interesting." Jeff said, sarcastically. "Now, Paige you get a hold of Vince and figure everything out. I'll call you later to get the details. Bye Ladies."

Paige grabbed the cell phone, and ended the call. "Well, we better get to work. First, figure out the plan exactly, and then call Vince. Ladies, get ready to deal with the dramatics of a wrestling family.. You're in for the ride of a lifetime."

xxxxxx

Steph ran her hand through her hair as she sat in a small restaurant near the hotel they were staying in. She looked up as she heard a bell ring, signaling that someone had walked in. "John, hey!" Steph called out, while waving her arm at him.

After John finally got over the shock, and realized what they had hidden from him, he had asked Steph if she would meet him, to go over everything. He wanted to know why they hid her, why she came back, and why she didn't want him to know that it was her.

"Hey Stephanie." John said as he approached the table, and sat across from her.

Steph sighed, and studied John for a minute. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept for days. "John, I'm so sorry. I know this looks bad, and you're probably really pissed off but we didn't know what else to do!"

John scoffed, "You didn't know what to do Steph? What about telling us the truth? Trying to convince her to come back as her? But no, instead you let her hide, and covered for her."

Steph frowned, she had a feeling that this meeting wouldn't go well, but she was hoping John would at least try to be understanding. "You think we didn't try to convince her? You think she was willing to tell us who she really was? Jeff brought her in as Lexi. Hunter figured it out on his own and I overheard her talking to Hunter." She explained to him.

"I knew that Jeff was hiding her, Dave was right." John said, shaking his head. "Just tell me, Steph. Why did she come back, if she didn't want anyone to find her?"

"She couldn't stand to be away from the business that long, I guess." Steph shrugged her shoulders. "She misses you guys so much, John. We tried to get her to talk to you, but she wouldn't listen to us. She couldn't let go of the thought that everyone hated her now."

John looked at her as If she was crazy. "She thinks we hate her? Why the hell would she think that? We tried constantly to get her to come back. Why would we do that if we hated her? She's the one who abandoned us."

"She wouldn't listen to reason. We tried, we honestly did." Steph told him. "Look, Hunter's going to meet up with Steve and Jeannie. He was wondering if you wanted to go with him, or if he should find someone to go with him."

John nodded his head, "I'll go with him. It's probably best that I go anyway. Dave would probably get into some argument with Steve, and Steve would probably rip Jeff apart." John rubbed his forehead. "One last question though… what happens now? Is she just running away again?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea John. I really have no idea."

xxxxx

Jeff couldn't have been happier as the autograph signing finally ended. It had been really awkward between all of them. Maria and Cody stuck together, and Ashley stuck to herself, leaving Jeff all alone.

All three of them had sent Jeff dirty looks whenever they could get away with it. It wasn't a secret anymore that Jeff had known where Paige was, and he was certainly paying for her. He didn't care if Maria and Cody were mad at him, but it was Ashley that really bothered him. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to talk to her, and now that the signing was over, he had his chance.

"Hey Ash, Wait up!" Jeff called out, as he ran over to her. They were currently in the back room of the store, and packing up whatever they brought with them.

Ashley sighed, and turned around. "What do you want Jeff?" She asked him, annoyed.

"I know you're mad, but can we please just talk about this. I didn't have a choice but to go along with whatever she wanted. I was scared she would run off for good if I exposed her." Jeff explained to her. "She had run off on me so many times, the past couple of years. All I could do is sit, and wait to see if she would come back. And I hated not knowing where she was, and if she was safe. And I know, what all of you must have gone through, but I know she needed someone, and if you were in my position, you would have done the same."

"Are you finished?" Ashley asked, and Jeff nodded his head. "Great. Can I go now then?"

Jeff sighed, and went to argue with her, but decided to leave it. He expected to have made some enemies; she was just one who he hoped would have understood.

"You know he's right, Ashley." Trish told her, as she pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on. Trish had come to pick up Ashley, and had overheard them talking. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she stayed hidden. "All of us would have done the same thing as Jeff did. We're just all pissed off that she ran to him, and not to us."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Trish. "You explain to me right now, why the hell she ran off to Jeff, and not any of us?"

Trish showed a little smile, "You know why Ashley. Jeff's had his skeletons, and his secrets. But he always trusted her with them, just like she trusted him. They had this different type of bond then we did. She still loves us just the same, but it's different."

Jeff grinned, glad that Trish was on his side. "I didn't want her to come back. I tried to talk her out of it constantly. I even tried to get her to go to TNA, but she refused. She really thought she could pull one over on everyone. I think she would have gotten away with it, if someone hadn't been out to get her."

"Have you guys figured out who it was?" Trish asked him.

Jeff shook his head no. "We have no idea. She's gotten pictures of us sent to her, and the person even visited Mackenzie. That's really gotten Paige that they got so close to her daughter. She's like Paige's rock. I think that's why she did what she did. A complete new start to raise Kenzie."

The girls went silent at the mention of Mackenzie. No one wanted to think about how much things were going to change, now that Mackenzie was brought into the picture. Paige now had a daughter and Randy was the father. No matter what, Randy was now going to be in the picture. And the little girl would be brought into their world, and be put in the middle of this mess.

"You've met her, right? Her daughter? Are you close to her?" Ashley asked him, curious.

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, she's my little squirt, I love watching her. She reminds me so much of Paige, she has the looks, and the attitude. Though, I think the attitude comes from Randy's side as well." He explained to them.

Trish laughed, "A spawn of Randy and Paige? Oh yeah, that girl is going to have a lot of attitude. That's a given." She said, while smiling. "How old is the little one?"

"She's five now, and I'm pretty sure she's turning six next month." Jeff told them. He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, and took out some small picture he had in there, and handed it to the girls. "I always keep some in here."

Ashley and Trish took the pictures, and smiled as they looked at them. "Oh she's so cute! But you're right; she looks like a mini version of Paige." Ashley said, as Trish nodded in agreement.

Taking the pictures back, Jeff looked at the time on his phone. "Well, I guess I better get going. Thanks for listening to everything. I'm truly sorry." He said, and then walked out of the store.

"I know I'm being hopeful, But I'm starting to think we're going to be getting our Paige back. This is it, Trish. I can feel it!" Ashley exclaimed, while hugging her.

Trish smiled, and hugged her back. "I hope you're right Ashley. I don't think we can deal with heartbreak again."

xxxxx

"This better be good, considering I flew here to come meet you." Vincent McMahon told Paige, as he met up with her in the airport lounge.

Paige smirked, "Vince, would I waste any of your time? Let's be honest here, I would never do anything like that to you."

Vince rolled his eyes, "You have ten minutes Paige, and then I'm leaving to get on my private plane, and head to where I'm supposed to be." He told her, sternly.

"Fine, I have the perfect idea to raise your ratings, and shock the world, including all of your wrestlers." Paige said, with a playful smirk on her face.

Vince's face lit up as Paige taunted him the idea of raising his ratings. "How tempting… Now, what exactly do you have to offer me? Please, be something that doesn't include all of my employee's wanting to break down my office door."

Paige couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I've heard rumours about you forcing my father to come and make a statement about the video and everything that happened."

"That's a possibility. I guess I'm not really surprised that you found out about that. We had to recover somehow and we decided to make a story line out of it. Our plan was to get your father to call out the person who did that and make Maria and Candice own up to it. Then Ashley and Trish would get into a battle with them and we would just say that you could not be found for a comment." Vince explained to her.

Paige smirked, "Here's the deal Vince. I want you to help me sneak into the arena and make it so that I can make a grand entrance after my dad is finished speaking. I am finished with this girl thinking she can push me around and do whatever she wants. I am going to find out whoever did this, and make them regret ever messing with me. I'm done hiding now, Vince." She told him, with a serious expression on her face.

Vince narrowed his eyes at Paige. "You want to come back? And interrupt your father? Without anybody knowing that this is going to happen?" He repeated, making sure he understood her.

She nodded her head. "That's exactly what I want. Can you imagine the ratings that you would get Vince? You can't tell me that you haven't received requests from fans for me to come back. I looked at the internet every once in a while. It's just like if you had Amy or any of the older ones return." Paige stopped, letting Vince think about it for a moment. She could tell by the look on his face that she had really sparked his interest, and he was seriously considering it.

"Say that I did accept your suggestion, Paige. What would you want in return for this? I can tell there is something else on your mind here." Vince said, while checking the time on his watch. "Make it fast. I have to catch my plane."

Paige was a little shocked at first, but then smiled. "Well, since you brought it up there is something that I want. I know that you are most likely trying to figure out what the hell happened last week, with the video and everything. I want to be kept in the loop. If you find out who the hell has been stalking me, I want to be notified right away. I want to take care of this myself." She told him. Paige was unsure if she was actually going to say anything about that to Vince, but since he had brought it up she figured why not.

Vince sighed, but then nodded his head. "Fine, I think that is a fair trade. I'll have my people contact you and give you the details about how to get in unnoticed once I figure it all out. I'm guessing that I can get to you through Stephanie?" he asked, while standing up.

Paige shook her head. "I'm only keeping Jeff in the loop about this. If it backfires I don't want anyone else in trouble by it. Plus, this is personal and I want to keep it that way. Well, until I walk onto that ramp, anyway." She stood up, and hugged him. "Thanks Vince. I can't promise that you won't regret this, but I can promise you'll be in for quite the eventful episode. I'll see you then." Paige said then walked off to find Emily and Lissa.

* * *

I know it has been a super long time since I've updated, but school got in the way, and then we moved to my cottage where there is no internet, which totally sucks. BUT, I happened to have broken my foot, meaning I had nothing else to do but play video games and write for you guys! So here's an update for you and hopefully another one is coming. Hopefully.

I am also sad to announce that Second Chances might be possibly coming to an end soon. I'm thinking just a couple more chapters, mayb. I'm thinking about making a part 2, but I'm not so sure...

Anyway, Shout Outs! (:

**RKOsgirl92 - Thank you for always reading when I do get around to updating, and thank you for reviewing! (:**

**Reina13 - OH! Sorry, haha. I got a little confused. You'll have to keep reading in order to see if she sticks around or not. (:**

**Antihero32 - Sorry that you had to wait so long! And Thank you! (:**

****Keep Reading & Reviewing!

~ Jessie!


	17. Chapter 17

Hunter, John and Steve sat around Steve's hotel room. It was only a couple days before Steve was to be on Raw and Hunter had asked if he could drop by and attempt to explain everything that had happened the week before.

"This seems pretty awkward." John muttered, commenting about the silence in the room.

Hunter sighed, and sent him a look. "John, Shut up." He told him then turned to Steve. "I know doing the usual apologies won't exactly work in this case. Paige came back and we helped her hide from everybody. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do… but we were just glad to know she was alive. At the moment, that was all we cared about. We didn't want her to run off again, so we went along with her plan. We never expected for it to turn out as bad as it did, nobody did. I mean, we figured something would happen but not like this. The last thing we expected was to have the girls arguing with each other than some other unknown putting it all over the show." He explained.

Steve was quiet as he listened to everything that Hunter had to say. He had spent a long time discussing everything with Jeannie, his other daughters and other friends of his. Ever since the video came out, Steve had been thinking about this situation and what reaction he wanted to have with everybody. "Look Hunter, I know my daughter. I might not have seen her or talked to her in years, but I still know her. I know how stubborn she can be with any idea she gets stuck in her head. I am fully aware how she convincing she can be to get you sucked into helping her." He said, and then sighed. "Jeannie and I have talked about this many times in the past week. We don't put anybody at fault for anything, you all did what you thought was best for my daughter and no matter what they say; any of her friends would have done the same."

John looked at Steve weirdly as he finished talking. "Steve, are you feeling okay? I would have never expected you of all people to be this understanding… I mean, I've been sucked into Paige's idea many times in the past and never once, have you been even close to this understanding about it. I remember times you wouldn't speak to me for days, and other times where we got hour long lectures. What did you do, rehearse this with Jeannie eighty times?"

Steve glared at John, and then rolled his eyes. "No, John. I did not rehearse this with her. If I could have, I would have done the exact same thing. I always told Jeannie that if Paige ever got in touch with me, but wanted to keep it a secret, I would of in a heartbeat. I would have done anything to know that my baby was safe and still alive."

"I'll admit, I am just as surprised as John, but I do appreciate it Steve. I just wish everybody saw it like that. I still haven't talked to Dave, that's the part that scares me. He hasn't returned any of my calls or anything." Hunter told them.

John shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about Dave. Just give him enough time to come around. Then, I would worry about him." He then turned to Steve. "So, rumour has it that you're coming onto the show to talk about all of this and make it public."

Steve sighed, and nodded his head. "After listening to Vince for hours, he finally convinced me. I'm just going to make a quick statement to make him happy, and then wait around and see what happens." He said, while leaning back in his chair.

John was immediately confused. "What do you mean wait and see what happens? Is there something else planned that I don't know about?" He questioned.

At first, Hunter was just as confused as John was. But after thinking about it for a bit, a smirk quickly appeared on his face. "You expect her to do something that night, don't you?" He had wondered himself what Paige was planning on doing about this, but so far she had said nothing to Stephanie, that he knew of anyway.

"I have a slight suspicion that she might. Knowing her, she has already heard about me appearing and has some sort of plan in mind." Steve answered.

"Wait a minute here, you think Paige is going to show up Monday night?" John asked, now a little hopeful. All he wanted was to see his best friend again.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know about showing up, but I just think she has something planned. Think about it John, we're talking about Paige here. Have you ever known her to not have some sort of backup plan in her heard?"

After being silent for a minute, John answered. "Well, no. But I just expected her to run off again and hide somewhere."

Hunter couldn't help but frown, "That crossed my mind as well, but last I checked whoever has been messing with her really struck a nerve. There is no way Paige is just going to let this person get away with revealing her biggest secret, and getting close to her daughter."

xxxxx

It was now three days until Raw, and Paige was still at Emily's house. That night, Paige was supposed to catch a flight with Emily to where Raw was going to be airing from on Monday night. Lissa was going to flying into town the day of raw with Kenzie and Cody so that they weren't put up in a hotel room longer then they needed to.

Paige was sitting in Emily's backyard on the bench with her phone in her hand. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and as far as Paige knew, everybody else was still asleep. Since Paige and Emily were leaving that night, they decided to have a sleep over at Emily's house so that they could all be together.

"Hey girly, I thought you could use some of this." Emily said, as she handed Paige a cup of coffee.

Paige looked up at Emily and smiled at her as she took the cup. "Thanks Em, this tastes wonderful." She told her, while moving over so that Emily could sit beside her.

"So, what's going through that head of yours?" Emily asked, while sitting beside Paige and taking a sip of her own coffee. "You look as if you didn't sleep at all last night."

Sighing, Paige shook her head. "That's because I hardly slept at all. All I can think about is seeing Randy again and how no matter what, he's going to be in our lives now. What if he wants to take Kenzie away from me all because I hid her from him?" She asked, upset.

Emily frowned, "He won't really do that, will he Paige? I mean, clearly you are all that Kenzie knows. How can someone be so stupid to think that uprooting a little girl and taking her away from her mother could be good for her?"

"I don't know what he plans to do, but if Maria has a say in anything, I'll lose my baby girl for good. But even then, the thought of having my baby being looked after by Maria, and by Randy makes me sick. What right do they have to be a part of her life? They lost that the minute they went behind my back!" Paige ranted, her tone laced with anger.

Emily put down her coffee and hugged her best friend. "I hate that you have to go through this Paige. And don't worry, no matter what we will still be here for you and we will do everything that we can to make sure that some ass and his whore do not get their hands on our baby girl." She said, then let go of her. "Have you come up with some kind of plan?"

Paige shrugged her shoulders, "I've tried to think of something, but I don't know. When I turn up Monday night, I don't want to spend it fighting with Randy, and I have a feeling that it will turn to that. I've thought about calling him, and trying to just talk it out, but then at the same time I don't want to fight with him over the phone."

"Do you think things will be awkward with you guys? Considering the last time you saw him, he did end up kissing you…" Emily pointed out to her.

Paige groaned at the reminder of the last time she had seen Randy. "Oh great, I didn't even think of that. How wonderful, now I have to deal with that too. I just hope he didn't say anything to Maria about that night. Can you imagine her face when I walk out on the ramp Monday? She's going to freak out! That alone almost makes everything worth it."

Emily couldn't help but laugh as she imagined Maria's reaction. "You do have a point there. I would love to see that." She paused. "You'll figure it out Paige, I know you will. You never know, maybe a miracle will happen."

xxxx

Ashley and Trish were both sitting across from each other at the hotel restaurant. They had decided to treat themselves for dinner, and attempt to have a drama free night. Ashley had tried to invite John and Dave to come with them, but John said he had other stuff to do and Dave just never answered her calls.

"I don't know Trish, Dave is taking this a lot harder than really anybody that I know." Ashley said to her, as she looked at the menu.

Trish sighed, "Yeah but, I'm not that surprised. I mean John took it hard too, but Steph and Hunter both got to him first. We talked to Jeff and that helped us understand the situation. Dave is refusing to talk to anybody because he knows everything will try and reason with him. He clearly wants to be angry."

Ashley finished looking at the menu and set it down. "It's been almost a week since the video Trish. How come nothing is happening? It's as if everybody is continuing on like nothing happened!" She questioned her best friend.

"You can't expect her to run back to us after a week, Ash. We need to give her time. Paige coming back means her having to deal with Randy. She doesn't have a choice in the matter, because of her daughter." Trish explained to her. "And it's not like everyone is back to normal, everyone is just dealing with it in their own ways."

Ashley was about to continue with complaining, but stopped as she heard two familiar male voice coming from the entrance of the restaurant. "Is that John and Dave? What are they doing? It sounds like they're arguing…" She pointed out, while trying to hear what the guys were saying.

Rolling her eyes, Trish stood up and walked over to the pair. "Are you two coming to sit down, or are you going to stand here arguing?" She asked them while putting her hands on her hips.

Dave sighed and walked over to where Ashley was sitting. "Have you girls ordered yet?" He asked while taking the menu Ashley had been using before.

Trish shook her head as she sat back down in her chair. "No, I told the waitress to wait a little bit because I had a feeling the both of you would be coming to join us, and wanted to make sure I was right."

John scoffed and picked up the other menu, "Wow Trish, your psychic." He teased her, while showing a small smile. "So what have you two been talking about?"

The girls exchanged a look, and both shrugged. "Nothing much, just about business stuff. It's been a while since any one of us have talked about it." Trish lied while taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not stupid Trish; you were talking about her." Dave stated while rolling his eyes.

Trish sighed. "Fine, we were talking about Paige. I didn't mention her because I figured both of you are still being little babies, and would just get grumpy and pissed off." She motioned for the waitress to come over and ordered her meal.

The rest of the table ordered their food as well. John then turned to Trish with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? How is me meeting up with Steph, and then going to see Steve with Hunter, me being a baby?"

"It's simple. Why exactly are you doing that stuff John? I know damn well it isn't because you are enjoying their company. You just don't want to be left out again if anything new happens." Trish said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ashley, who had been quiet since the guys showed up, finally had enough. "Trish is right, John. She's the only one out of the four of us that had tried to be understanding. The other day we talked to Jeff, and he actually raised a good point. If Paige had come to any of us asking to do the same thing, you know that we would in a heartbeat." She pointed out to them.

John was pouting, annoyed that Trish had singled him out. Though he had to admit, they both had strong, and correct points. "Steve said that same thing today when I went with Hunter to talk to him. He said all that mattered was Paige was alive, and safe."

Trish looked at Dave, and waited for him to make a comment. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes. "Come on Dave, you can't tell me that you wouldn't actually help her if she came to you?"

Dave sighed, "Fine, yes, I would have helped her if would of came to me. But that's not the case, is it? She didn't come to me, and she didn't come to any of you." Dave paused for minute, and then continued speaking. "And why is that, Trish? Paige and John have been inseparable since their OVW days, you and her have been best friends since you both came to the WWE, Paige was one of the first people to welcome Ashley into the WWE, and she's come to me for everything since the evolution days. So explain to me, Trish why is it that Paige went running off to Hardy and not any of us?" He asked her, with a pained look on his face.

Trish went to explain the exact same way that she explained it to Ashley, but Ashley stopped her. "No Trish, Let me explain it this time. I think I actually understand it now." She told her.

"Yeah, explain it. I've been wondering the exact same thing since this whole thing happened." John said, while leaning back in his chair.

Ashley nodded her head, "I wondered that too. I was a bitch to Jeff and everything. But I understand now, think about it. We all would have helped Paige in a heartbeat, but we would have tried to get Paige to face everything and come back-"

John scoffed, and interrupted her. "So, what you're saying is that she went to Jeff because he would help her run away from her problems, where as we would help her face them?"

Rolling her eyes, Ashley continued. "No, that's not what I'm saying John! You don't pay attention to anything, do you? We would have tried to get her to face them too soon. She needed time to heal, and attempt to get over the situation. And honestly, I don't think we would be able to keep the fact that we knew where she was a secret."

"That doesn't help. I still don't understand why she went to him." Dave said, with a shrug.

Trish sighed, decided that she should probably take over. "Look, Jeff had his demons, but he always went to Paige about them and got her to help. She would talk him out of doing drugs, or help him get off of them. But she always kept it secret for him. They have always had a different relationship then any of us with her, we all knew it. She must have just expected him to repay the favour, and it worked. And from what I hear, she ran off a lot on him too. And eventually, he was just too scared to lose her again, so everything went her way."

Both of the guys were silent, as they both pondered what the girls had said. Eventually the food arrived and they all just focused on eating and didn't say a word. It wasn't until they were all finished and the waitress took the plates away that John finally spoke.

"Okay Miss all knowing, you can't tell me that there isn't something about this whole thing that isn't bothering you. So what is it?" He asked Trish, while taking a sip of his beer.

Trish ran her hand through her hair, wondering if she should tell them. "Well yeah, I mean there is one thing… I just don't understand how she managed to get passed all of us, without anybody realizing it was her. I mean, sure Ash and I didn't exactly meet her face to face, but we still watched her on screen and stuff. It never popped into my mind that it could be her."

Dave frowned, and shared a look with John. "We both thought about it, and even went after her about it, but every time she had some excuse as to how they were so different. And we bought it, because there was no way Paige could do something like that. So we thought anyway. I should have pressed harder, I should have known."

"Look, there is no use moping around about it okay?" Ashley ordered. "I have a feeling things are about to change, and hopefully it's for the good."

Xxxxx

Randy Orton was sitting in the living room of his parents' house. He was waiting for Maria to finish getting ready so they could go out to dinner with his parents before he and Maria had to back on the road the next day. Because of the Paige scandal he and Maria had been fighting like crazy lately, and both of his parents had been after him to somehow get a hold of Paige and attempt to work things out, just for the girl. The girl. The thought of actually having a daughter drove Randy crazy. He had missed out on six years of this girl's life, and who knows what they had put into her head. Did the girl even know about him? Though, there was only one thought that drove Randy crazy, and that was the thought of his daughter calling Jeff Hardy her dad.

"Maria! Hurry up! My parents our meeting us there after they drop some stuff off for Nathan." Randy yelled up to her. He heard her yell something back, but just rolled his eyes at it. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen to grab a quick snack since he couldn't contain his hunger anymore.

Just as Randy went to open the fridge, his cell phone began to ring. He groaned, guessing that it was his mother demanding to know why they weren't at the restaurant yet. He quickly walked back into the living room and grabbed his cell phone off of the coffee table. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, Randy just answered his phone. "Hey Mom, I know I'm supposed to be there by now, Maria's just taking forever to get ready. Five more minutes, I promise." He said into the phone.

The person on the other line was silent for a moment, which confused Randy. Usually his mother would have started screaming at him the moment he answered the phone. "Uh hello? Mom?" He said again, a bit more hesitant.

"Randy? It's me... It's Paige." was the reply from the other end of the phone.

This caught Randy off guard. At first he thought it was just someone making a terrible joke. But as soon as she repeated herself, he knew that it was truly her. "Paige? Woah… I never thought this day would come."

Paige sighed, "Neither did I, to be honest with you. But we need to talk, considering the circumstances. Legally, you have do have a right to get to know… our daughter, if you chose to. And I rather figure something out as soon as possible, to avoid any screaming matches." She explained to him.

Randy scoffed, as he listened to her talk. "Of course I want to know my daughter! Who are you to assume that I wouldn't to?" He snapped.

"Well, so much for avoiding any screaming matches." Paige retorted. "Will you relax? I was just making a statement. I have no idea what goes on in your head anymore Randy. Though, if you are as willing as you say, I am willing to figure something out so that you can get to know Mackenzie."

Actually hearing his daughters name made everything seem real for Randy. It was the first time he had actually heard it. "Mackenzie? I like it. What made you decide to name her that?" He asked her. They had talked about baby names in the past, but Mackenzie had never come up before.

Paige was shocked that Randy had actually liked the name. She was unsure when she picked it, but didn't care that much for his opinion at the time. "Well, I always liked how Michaela sounded, and you always argued for Kennedy or Kendall, so I just added them together and got Mackenzie." She explained to him. "Look Randy, I'm glad you want to be there for her, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I need to work some things out before I make any appearances anywhere. I just wanted to try and get on decent terms before we met face to face again, okay?"

Randy was happy that somehow in influence was in the name, but became a little annoyed as Paige added the last part. "And when am I going to get to see her Paige? Another five or six years?" He questioned, angrily.

Paige sighed, and tried to calm down before she began screaming at him. "Look, that's not what I'm saying. Just give me a bit okay? How can all of you expect this to be so easy for me? I'm not going to just return and act as everything is okay! I had my heart broken by my husband and one of my close friends, and all of my other friends treated me as I was made of glass and was going to break at any second! I've been gone for years and now I'm back. Do you expect everyone to treat as they did years ago? Obviously not, Randy. Now they'll probably have someone watching me at all times making sure I don't run off again." She ranted, making herself angrier and angrier.

"Woah, Paige. I'm sorry, please, relax. I didn't mean to upset you; I'm just so confused by all this. It sort of came out of nowhere for me..." He said, trying to reason with her.

Taking a deep breath, Paige decided to bring up one of the main things she wanted to talk about. "Randy, There's one more thing I need to talk to you. I don't care if you hate me for this, but for first while where you get to see Kenzie, I would like it if someone was there who I could trust. Especially, if Maria is going to be around. I do not want her around Kenzie alone, I don't trust her and I find that reasonable." Paige stopped, expecting Randy to start freaking out.

"That's short term though, right? It won't be like that forever?" Randy asked.

Paige nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, just because Mackenzie has no idea who you are, I think it would be better for her that way. But, as for the Maria thing, I'll have to see how that goes." She paused, and a muffled voice could be heard in the back ground. "Randy, I have to get going. When we can really start planning things, I'll get a hold of you. Bye."

Randy was dumbfounded as Paige hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that he had just talked to Paige for the first time (Well, his first time being aware that it was Paige he was talking too) in about six years. He put his cell phone down on the table, and put his head in his hands, trying to make sense of everything. He has a daughter. Her name is Mackenzie. He had held Mackenzie in his hands before, when Paige or Jeff had lost her. No wonder Lexi/Paige had freaked out when he was holding her. He had been holding his daughter.

"Randy? What's wrong with you?" Maria asked as she walked down the stairs. "You were in such a rush and now you're lounging on the couch!"

He quickly got up as he heard Maria's voice. "Are you finally ready? My parents are going to kill us." He complained while grabbing his cell phone, and slipping it into his pocket.

Maria placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes. "You know, I heard you talking to someone just now. Who was on the phone, Randy?"

"It was Nathan just calling to say that my parents were leaving his place. Now let's go before it's my mother calling to ask why we're late." He lied, while herding her out the door. There was no way Randy was going to let her find out who it was. Because then, It would turn into another argument and they would be late for sure.

* * *

Well, Look at that. Another Update! I'm totally ahead of my game here, Haha. Though, I'm heading back to my cottage in a couple days so I have no idea when I'll get to post again next. But that also gives me lots of time to write, write, write.

Also, I put up some new banners on my profile, and I'm pretty content with them. You should go check them out (:

Now, Shout outs!

**Reina13 - Thank you! **

**RKOsgirl92 - Why thank you! I hope you like this one!**

**KIRRAA - LOL, that's a pretty good question. And you gave me an awesome idea! Thank youu! (:**

****Keep Reading & Reviewing!

~Jessiee


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day that Raw was airing live and the whole arena was going crazy. Wrestlers that lived in the area were dropping by, and everyone was running around making sure that everything was going to run smoothly. Everyone wanted to give their hellos to Steve Austin, and kept their eyes open in case Paige was running around the arena or somewhere in the area. Some wrestlers had even asked their fans using their twitter accounts, to keep any eye out for Paige and message them if anybody saw her. They made it out to be almost like a game, so that it didn't look too suspicious.

But at the moment, Paige was hiding where no one expected her to be. She was already in the arena, hiding in a little room that Vince made sure no one went near. He had locked it, made sure that no one got a hold of the key and marked it as a trash room. It was just her and Emily in the room with no visitors. She told Jeff that it would be too risky if he dropped by and Paige had decided not to tell Steph or Hunter. Vince only contacted her by phone, knowing that if he disappeared, it would be too risky.

"Man, hiding in this room is so boring. I almost understand how Kenz and Cody whine and scream when they become bored." Emily complained, while playing a game on her phone.

Paige nodded her head, "I know Em, but we can't leave. Vince made sure he snuck us in here early enough so that no one noticed anything. Just read a book or watch a movie or something." She told her, while going back to reading the book she had brought.

Emily groaned, "Too bad Jeff couldn't come and visit or something. How did you do this for so many years? Having to wait for the show to start and everything… it seems as if it takes forever."

After laughing, Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. When I arrived to the arena I would go to the locker room, change, head to makeup, discuss the storyline with whoever I needed to, and then just hang around with the group until the show was about to begin. Then we just sat around until our turn to perform or whatever we would have to do." She explained to her friend.

"Well, that doesn't sound that bad at all. I much rather have that then have to sit in here and do nothing. Is your thing at the beginning of the show, or at the end?" Emily asked her.

"Oh, Vince said it's at the beginning. Dad wants to get everything done right away and some of the other wrestlers plan to use this bit in their storylines." Paige explained to her. "And the way I see it, I can make a quick getaway if I want and most of them can't follow me because they still have to perform."

Emily laughed, "Wow, That's quite planned out Paige. You're going to have so many people crowding you; doesn't that scare you at all?"

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it sort of does. Many of them are going to want answers. And I know Randy is going to want to talk, and I'm afraid he'll end up fighting with someone. That really wouldn't surprise me."

"Who are you most scared of seeing again?" Emily asked. "If I was in your position, I would think either your dad, or Randy."

Paige sighed, while thinking about her answer. "My dad is a lot more understanding then people assume he is. And with Randy, we've already had our first conversation. Though, the one person I'm most scared of is Dave. I can get passed the girls, and even John. But Dave takes a lot of things really personal. It will definitely be hard to talk to him."

The two girls became silent, both imagining Paige's confrontations with everybody. Though, they were interrupted by someone unlocking the door. Paige and Emily both stood up and quickly hid behind some boxes that they placed to hide behind in case anyone did get into the room.

"Paige? Where the hell did you go?" Vince asked, but then smiled as smiled as she came out of her hiding place. "Oh, right. I forgot about the boxes. Now, I've been thinking a lot about this evening and I decided that I do not want you going out to the ring by yourself. I don't trust Maria or Candice not to do something stupid. I really encourage that you do think about this. Obviously, Stephanie would be willing to do it if you ask her. I advise that you do choose someone with experience in our ring… no offence Emily." He said, while smiling at the girls.

Emily smiled back at him. "Oh, none taken Mr. McMahon. I completely agree with you, but I'm not totally sure she does..." She motioned to Paige, who looked annoyed.

Paige rolled her eyes at Vince's concern. "Are you serious, Vince? I've taken on those two before; they don't pose as that much of a challenge. I can take them. Besides, I told you I don't want Stephanie to know. I love the girl, but I don't want her involved this time. It's my time to fight my own battles!"

Vince sighed, "Look Paige, I know how stubborn you are and how you don't want anybody to help you. But I don't trust whoever is doing this to you, and they've already showed that they will do anything to get to you." He explained to her

"He has a point Paige, I know you want to do this on your own… But if this bitch got to Kenzie and Cody and got access to the trailer, then we shouldn't be taking any risks about your safety. If you're right and Maria has something to do with this, then she will have a perfect opportunity to do something. Even though no one knows you're here, let's just play it safe." Emily pleaded with her.

Paige was quiet for a minute as she thought about what Emily was saying. "Okay fine. I'll bring someone out with me, but I get to decide who is coming out with me. This is all going to be on my terms, okay?"

Vince smiled, happy that he had gotten his way. "Perfect. You have two hours to find somebody to join you. Once you decide, just send me a message to let me know." He told her, while walking over to the door. "Oh and Paige, Jeff isn't an option. Your father and John have him under watch. Apparently they're expecting you to pull something tonight. I'll check on you both later." And with that, he left.

"Well shit. Now what am I going to do? Jeff was my only idea… And if they have Jeff being watched, then they probably have Steph and Hunter watched as well. Plus, I'm scared that Steph might try to take things into her own hands, you know? I need someone that will let me run away if I need to." Paige explained to Emily, while running her hands through her hair. "Something tells me that I have no idea what I'm getting myself into tonight."

Steve Austin laughed as he sat in the locker room with Hunter, Shawn, Ric, John Cena, Chris Jericho, and Jeff Hardy all joking around. He had to admit that it was nice being surrounded by all the guys again, even if he wasn't excited about the reason he was there.

"I'm serious; I should have realized it was her the minute she tried to go after Liz at that little diner we were at." John exclaimed, while shaking his head.

"That was when Paige and Steph started arguing with each other." Hunter recalled. "Steph tried to get Paige to do things her way and Paige refused. Steph ended up getting everyone to take sides, and it was just a huge mess."

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of when he had received a call from Paige and her friend, asking for him to help them keep an eye on what Steph was doing. "Paige and her friend decided that she needed an informant from the inside, and then I got involved, bringing Ric with me." He explained.

Hunter shook his head, while looking at his friend. "I knew that you were helping her. There was no way that you could have possibly been fighting with some cable company on your own."

Jeff groaned at the reminder of the argument between the two friends. "Don't ask, trust me. That's something you do not want to start again." Jeff told the rest of the guys who looked confused. He couldn't help but look at the clock on the wall, wondering if Paige had made it into the arena yet or not. He didn't want to risk messaging her in case someone decided to check his phone to see if he had talked to her. He could tell that everyone was on high-alert with Jeff now, not letting him have two seconds to himself. He was sure that they were all the same with Steph and Hunter as well.

"I can't believe this all went down and I had no idea!" Chris Jericho exclaimed then looked at the guys, horrified. "Wait, if Lexi is Paige and Paige is Lexi, so when I had asked out Lexi… I actually asked out Paige? Oh, gross!"

Jeff and John both looked at Chris, shocked and horrified. The rest of the guys, Shawn, Hunter, Ric and Steve all looked amused at what Chris had just revealed.

"You asked out Paige? When? She never told me any of this!" Jeff said, while narrowing his eyes at him. "You better not have said and done anything stupid!"

Chris scoffed at his friend, "Oh relax. It was when she was sharing a room with Mickie and I was bringing Mickie back to the hotel room after the club. And she quickly turned me down; now I understand why."

"That was the first night that Paige had stood up to Randy." John said, while leaning back in his chair. "I don't get it. Every time she met someone new, Paige would press the subject trying to get their thoughts on it. Then when she did, she would throw out reasons as to why she left and hadn't shown up. Yet, we never caught on."

Steve sighed, while listening to all of them talk about their run-ins with his daughter. It made him wish that he had been a lot more involved with the company at the time. Then maybe, he would have recognized her right away and been able to catch up and keep her home.

"Hey Steve, you're needed in ten minutes to film you entering the arena." A crew member told him, as they quickly pooped their head into the locker room.

Steve nodded his head at him then turned to John. "Don't beat yourself up over it too much. She didn't want anyone to figure it out, and she did her damn hardest to make sure no one did. Paige knows everyone well enough to play against them. She knew exactly what to say or do to make you doubt any suspicions that you had."

"Steve's right, when anyone got to close Paige figured out a way to push them away. We all fell for it, just some longer than others." Hunter told them. "Well, Shawn and I better get going. I'm sure Steph will send someone out for us soon, we were supposed to meet her in the office." He said while getting up and heading to the door, Shawn following behind him. "We'll see you guys later."

John sighed as he stood up as well, "I still have to hit the trainer's room, I should get going. You coming Chris?" He asked, while heading out of the locker room.

"Oh yeah! Wait up!" Chris told him as he quickly took off after him.

Ric laughed, "I guess I'll go with him. I'm headed that way anyway." And he left.

Steve sighed as he watched them all leave and then turned to Jeff who was just starting to get up. "Hold on Jeff, I want to talk to you."

Jeff froze, knowing that this could not be good. He had been trying to avoid being alone with Steve, and thought he had been doing pretty well. "Sure, what's going on?"

"How's she doing with all of this?" He asked Jeff, thinking of his daughter.

Jeff frowned as he took in Steve's appearance. The older man looked drained, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He had bags under his eyes and his face looked flushed, Jeff could tell that his body was taking a huge beating through all of this.

"Paige is handling it well, from when I last talked to her. She's just trying to get her life straightened out and deciding what's best for them. You raised a strong daughter, that's for sure. You have nothing to worry about." Jeff explained to him, hoping that it would make things a little bit easier for him.

Steve smiled a little bit. "She's always been a fighter. I think she learned that from Jeannie." He paused for a moment, "I don't know if I'm over thinking things or if you'll even answer me… Is there any chance of her coming home anytime soon? Or showing up tonight?"

Jeff sighed, not sure how to answer Steve's question without completely lying to him or giving out Paige's plan. "She's keeping any plan that she has to herself. She doesn't want anybody else getting themselves into trouble by helping or protecting her."

"Thanks Jeff, just keep an eye on her, okay? I better go and film this stupid thing for Vince. Then I should go and check on Jeannie, make sure she got here okay. Let me know if there's ever anything I can do." Steve told him, as he disappeared out of the locker room, leaving Jeff alone.

Xxxxx

"Are you sure you can't just ask Steph to help you? What about Melina? She kept your secret, maybe she would help you out now." Emily suggested to her friend. The two girls were still held up in the little room trying to figure out who Paige could ask to accompany her to the ring when she made her big entrance.

Paige shook her head. "Steph might try to be a little controlling about it, plus I'm sure that everyone has her under watch. As for Melina, I don't know if she would actually help me plus we still haven't exactly ruled out if she was the one to expose me or not."

"I thought that Steph said she was dead set against exposing you to anyone the last time that they talked." Emily mentioned, confused. "What makes you think that Melina could have been lying?"

"Honestly, I don't think it's just one bitch pulling this off. I feel like there has to be a couple of them working together, if not more. I would have realized something was up if I was constantly seeing the same person around me. Plus, I swear Maria is involved somehow and there is no way she has the brains to pull this off alone." Paige explained to her friend, while scrolling through her contacts on her phone.

Emily laughed at Paige's insult to Maria as she leaned back in the chair she was in. "You should look at twitter. So many fans have sworn that they've spotted you somewhere throughout the city. It's almost like a huge game of hide and seek, or manhunt." She commented.

Paige groaned, "I guess it's a good thing we got in here before hand. Though, we just have to hope getting to the ring goes smoothly." She said, while still trying to figure out who to call. She had thought about Trish or Ashley, but she knew that there was no way she could ask one without the other finding out.

"This is just too hard, any female that's wrestling now is either someone that I didn't get along with or someone that I have no idea who they are. If only Vince told me about this before, I could have contacted one of the older females ahead of time and seen if they could have flown in or something. I have a little more than an hour left, no time to make any special requests." Paige ranted.

"I'd ask about Mickie, but I remember hearing how hurt she was about you leaving, I don't know if she'd help you or not." Emily said to her. "Too bad you couldn't have called in someone like Chyna or Jazz, one the cooler retired female wrestlers. Maria and Candice wouldn't dare touch you then!"

Paige's eyes widened as she listened to Emily. "Oh my god Em, you are a genius! I just got the perfect idea on who to ask for help. And if that doesn't work, I guess I'll ask Mickie or maybe Trish as a backup." She quickly sent off a text to Vince and waited for a response. She exchanged some more messages, and then slipped her phone into her pocket.

Emily stared at Paige as she was on her phone. "Well? Aren't you going to share your little secret with me? Who did I help you choose?"

Paige smirked at her best friend, knowing that she had chosen the best candidate. "Well… you see…"

Xxxx

Lissa sighed as she quickly made her way into the hotel, chasing the two little ones through the hotel lobby. The three of them had just gotten back from taking a walk around the neighbourhood. She had felt bad about keeping them stuck in the hotel room for so long, and decided a short walk was needed before the show started.

"Mommy, can we go swimming? We don't want to go back to the room!" Cody asked Lissa, when she finally caught up to them.

Mackenzie nodded her head, agreeing with her friend. "Please Auntie Liss? We'll be good, we promise!"

Lissa glanced at the clock on the wall of the lobby. "I don't know guys, the shows going to start soon. I thought you two wanted to watch it and see Paige."

The two kids looked at each other and then back at the older woman. "We want to watch my momma on the tv!" Mackenzie told her and Cody agreed.

"That's what I thought. Well, why don't we head up there now so we can make some smoothies and get the snacks ready?" Lissa offered, while motioning over to the elevator. She smiled as they both took off running across the lobby. "Crazy kids." She muttered.

As she made her way after them, she stopped as she noticed a familiar figure standing by herself talking on a cell phone. Maria? What on earth was Maria doing at the hotel when she was supposed to be appearing on the live show right before Paige went on?

"I know Candice, I'm on my way, relax! I'm just leaving the hotel now; I had to see her one more time just to get as much information as we can. If we want to psych Paige out, we need it to actually seem like it was us who planned this whole thing!" Maria yelled into the phone.

Lissa's eyes widened as she eavesdropped into the conversation. She knew that Maria had something to do with the video. And now, she knew that whoever had visited the kids was also staying in the same hotel as them; and that freaked her out a little bit.

Maria narrowed her eyes as she caught Lissa staring at her. "Do you mind? I'm late and not into dealing with fans at the moment." She snapped at her, and then stormed out of the hotel.

"Kenzie? Cody? Make sure you stay near me from now on!" Lissa yelled over to the two kids as she quickly went over to them. If this woman was in the hotel, there was no way Lissa was going to risk letting her get near the little ones ever again. Not without a fight.

She pressed the elevator button and took out her cell phone and dialing Emily's cell phone number. She needed to report to them what she had overheard and make sure that Paige was aware that whatever was going on, both Maria and Candice were involved and they needed to watch out.

Xxxx

"Are you kidding me? I knew it, those little bitches. Okay, I'll probably message you during the show and I'll call if anything big happens here. Tell the kids hey from us. Love you Lissa." Emily said, as she hung up the phone. "I can't believe this. You were right Paige, Maria and Candice are totally in on everything. Lissa overheard a conversation in the hotel lobby. Apparently, whoever is running this shit is staying in our hotel."

Paige narrowed her eyes as she heard the news. "How interesting… I bet you I could find out every WWE personnel staying in that hotel in seconds. I'll have to talk to Steph after the show; that is if she's still talking to me."

"You really think people are going to be mad that you didn't tell them you're here?" Emily asked her.

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but it wouldn't surprise me. I mean, look how many people were pissed that I never told them that I was actually Lexi. According to Jeff, no one understood why I went to him and not them."

Emily was about to respond, but she went quiet as there was a soft knock at the door. "Uhm, Paige… I think she's here."

Looking at the door, Paige slowly got up out of her chair and walked over to it. She had been waiting for her backup to show for a while now and was super nervous about facing them again. She was starting to debate not opening the door, when she heard someone fiddling with the door handle as if they had their own key.

Finally, the door slowly opened and a tall figure walked inside the room, shutting the door behind them. "Paige… It's actually you. I thought Vince was playing some cruel joke on me when he told me you were hiding out in this little room."

"Momma, I wasn't sure if you would show." Paige exclaimed while pulling her mother in for a hug.

Jeannie let a big smile appear on her face as she hugged her daughter back. She had dreamed about this day for years and it was finally coming true. "Of course I'd show! Vince explained the whole situation to me and don't worry, I didn't say a word to your father. I know that he'd break down this door demanding to see you right away. Not like I blame him." She paused for a moment, pulling away from the hug and taking in Paige's new look. "The black hair is definitely a change, but I do like the new style. I can't believe you're actually in front of me right now."

"I know, I can't believe it either." Paige said, with a small laugh. "It's definitely been a long journey, but I am happy to be back. And ready to kick some ass- that's for sure. I'm through letting some crazy woman mess with me and my family."

Jeannie nodded her head, and then looked around the room. "Your daughter isn't here? Who's looking after her?"

Paige bit her lip, thinking of how her mother had yet to meet her own granddaughter who was almost six years old. "She's back at the hotel with a friend of mine." She explained. "Oh! Right, Mum, this is my friend and hair dresser, Emily. Emily, this is my momma, Jeannie."

Emily walked over to the two women and extended her arm out. "Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Paige. You're a real inspiration to her."

Jeannie shook Emily's hand. "Likewise, it's good to meet the ones that have been keeping my baby girl company all these years." She commented, while hugging her daughter again. "So, Vince explained that he's worried that the two little Barbie dolls may try something out in the ring?"

"Sort of. We're positive now that there is more than just one of them behind this. And we know for sure that Maria is involved, but we don't know who is calling the shots. He's just scared that they have some power diva secretly helping them out that we aren't aware of." Paige explained to her.

Emily nodded, and continued. "And we came up with the idea that if we had a power diva, or at least someone that they fear or respect, they may not try anything. Or it will at least rattle them."

"That's a perfect idea." Jeannie told them. "I'm impressed on how thought out this plan is. I'm all for joining you out on the ramp. Plus, I can't wait to see the look on your fathers face. Now, while we're waiting for Vince to show up… we have some catching up to do."

Paige grinned, excited that her plan was working out perfectly. She was beginning to get butterflies in her stomach and was becoming impatient. "I agree, we definitely have a lot to catch up."

* * *

I know It's been a while, but I've been working on this chapter for a long time. Since it's getting close to the end, I'm trying to my hardest to make everything as perfect and dramatic as I can.

I have mostly everything planned out for the next couple chapters, but i do have a bad habit of changing my mind in the middle of writing things. I was hoping to have the next chapter be the end, but I have a feeling I won't be happy with that; so I give it another couple chapter. But I have decided that I will for sure have a part two story that I'll start- I'm just not sure what I want to focus it on.

Now, Shout outs!

**RKOsgirl92 - Thank you! And sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get another one up soon!**

**Beckah Godric-Northman - Thank you for reading! My apologies for the long wait!**

**Reina13 - Depending on what I can fit into it, I may have a Dave and Paige talk next chapter. If not, then the one after that for sure. **

**ILoveAnime89 - Here's another update! Thank you!**

****Thank you everyone! Keep Reading & Reviewing!

~ Jessie!


End file.
